Music Is The Air She Breathes
by Snowcoloredraven
Summary: BV High School. Bulma is finally a senior but she’s not acting exactly like the High School Princess should be acting. Instead of acting like the goddess everyone thinks she is she spends her time focusing on something no one would guess. Music.
1. Bye bye Princess Crown

Hello! This is my first fanfic so please be gentle with it!

**Disclaimer:** Ok I'm saying this now so hear me all! I own nothing, I don't own DBZ or any of the characters in it, I don't own Cadillac, and I sure as the boots I'm wearing dont own the awesome band Anberlin or the song "A Day Late".

Ok read on loyal fanfic readers! Read on!

It was the first day back at school and Bulma was finally a senior at Orange Star High but, unlike her friends, she was sitting in her car instead of joining in the senior rally and throwing pennies at freshmen. She heard an annoying ringer and looked down to notice that her cell phone was ringing, looking over at it she saw that it was Chichi, but instead of answering it she picked it up and shut it off. Her friends Chichi and 18, and her boyfriend Yamcha, had been calling her nonstop all summer because on the last day of school she so called "lost it" and told them she needed her space. So, she had spent all summer having "Bulma time" aka catch up on the music she had been 'too busy to notice' for the past year. A few noisy teenagers that she had known since kindergarten ran by screaming "Down with the freshmen, long live the seniors!", she rolled her eyes and turned up her song of the day, "A Day Late" by Anberlin. Just as she closed her eyes an annoying wood pecking sound started rapping at her window. Her eyes snapped open and she whipped her head around to see Chichi tapping on her window. Chichi smiled her brightest smile and pointed to the door handle to motion "let me in". Bulma growled under her breath but unlocked the door for her best friend.

Chichi excitedly opened the door and plopped her self in the passenger's seat of Bulma's mint condition,1955 Cadillac Eldorado. "Hey B!" the raven haired girl piped, "Where have you been all summer? 18 and I have been calling you."

Bulma gave a weak smile, "I know, the way you guys called every ten minutes almost made me think it was important…"

"Bulma what is wrong with you? You've been in quite the tiff since like last year. You have Yamcha worried sick!"

"Chi I think you miss used the word tiff-"

"Oh what-ev" Chichi said as she checked her makeup in Bulma's rearview mirror. "The point is that we miss you babe! 18 is great and all but she's no you…and I'm sure she feels the same way about me…and Yamcha well I haven't seen him in a while, he said he was going somewhere with a cousin…"

"Whose cousin?"

"Hun I have no idea, I'd guess it was his but come on we really should get to the rally we've only got ten minutes until first bell!"

"Chi I really don't feel like it."

"B, this is your year to be head captain of the cheerleaders! Don't mess this up for you! I mean I want this so bad for you and if you don't get it I might cry…" Chichi stated in her over dramatic fashion.

Bulma let out a real smile as her friend made puppy eyes at her, "Fine I'm coming…against my better judgment mind you!" she yelled after Chichi as the girl, rushed out of the car" she slid out of the car and then shut the door and locked it. Looking around she noticed that Chichi was running towards the school faster than Bulma had ever seen her move. Sighing she put on her shoulder bag and began the walk to a full 180 days of teachers, students, smelly hallways, obnoxious snobs, and awkward moments that happen right when you don't need them too.

**Review if you want to!**

Sorry it was so short! Its only the first chapter so I need more of a hook than the whole novel its self. But don't worry I have more of the story and I'll either update it today or tomorrow! And I'm just saying that I don't feel the same way about freshmen or lower-class men as the seniors in this story do. So hang in there . Ok this is Emily the great, over and out! .


	2. Last String Concert Date

Ok hello all! Ok this is chapter 2! Yes like I promised! I know, I know I am amazing! XD ok just kidding but yeah lets get this disclaimer out of the way so you can read on!

**Disclaimer: **Ok well I don't own DBZ, Butch walker, Pontiac, Cadillac, iPod, uhhh carpets, back packs, cars, school, teachers, English, The Alkaline Trio, Cauterize, woodshop, air, radios, damn it people I just write the story!

Ok now you may read!

Vegeta sat in his home room class plugged into his iPod and just shut the rest of the world out as "My Way" by Butch Walker flowed into his ears. Not being one for big social gatherings he decided to sit out the senior rally and just relax in the classroom before school started. He noticed that they still had five minutes to go until school started so he shut his eyes and crossed his arms which was part of the reason he didn't see Bulma "princess of the school" trip over the carpet and do a face plant right onto his backpack.

Bulma let out a scream as she smacked right into Vegeta's stuff. After she got a face full of his book bag that smelled like pot she looked up at him and saw that he didn't even seem to pay her any mind. Which really isn't that big of a shock because he hasn't paid her any mind all their lives. She and him had been living next door to each other since as far back as they could remember. As she began to stand up Vegeta noticed her moving his book bag.

"What are you doing whore?" he demanded as he ripped his iPod headphones out of his ears. "Why don't you just leave my stuff alone for a change?"

"Vegeta for the last time I didn't mean to hit your car last year!" she yelled as she got to her feet and brushed her hair out of her eyes. "Look why don't you be a gentleman and help me pick my stuff up" she asked with her hands on her hips.

He gave her a 'you've got to be kidding me' stare and kicked her binder across the room and put his headphones back into his ears.

Bulma's jaw hung slack as she watched this living definition of smug prove why he never can keep a steady girlfriend. Glaring at him she snatched his headphones out of his ears and threw them across the room.

Vegeta gave her a death glare then stood up and opened his mouth to yell at her but didn't get a chance because Bulma stuck her head cheerleader application that she had picked up that morning right into his mouth then stormed over to where he kicked her book. He was about to go after her when the bell rang. Looking up at the ceiling he growled and sat back down.

Bulma rushed to pick up her binder and get the rest of her stuff by Vegeta then took a seat behind him because she wasn't sure who all was in her class and she felt it was better to know someone than no one.

Students of all heights and sizes bustled into the room and sat with their friends. Bulma still didn't see anyone she knew until Chichi walked in with Goku in tow. She waved at them and Chichi rushed over to sit next to her while Goku sat next to Vegeta.

"Bulma I thought you said you were going to go the rally?" Chichi asked as the second bell rang.

"Well I was but I just picked up my cheerleader application instead…" she replied.

"Ooo, did you fill it out yet?"

"Not exactly…"

"What do you mean?"

"I kind of stuck it in Vegeta's mouth" she replied like it was a natural response.

Chichi looked at her as if she just killed someone then looked at the board only to glace back at her blue haired friend and make a sour face. "Ok…" she whispered.

The teacher came into the room and looked over all the students he was going to be spending this semester with. "Ok well, hello students…" he got no response, "I said hello students…" still nothing "Oh for the love of the great masters respond!" he yelled. The students mumbled back their response and the teacher rolled his eyes and just accepted their lame response. "Ok today in English 4 we will be learning…" he started.

Vegeta plugged back in his earphones and tuned out the teacher and replayed his encounter with Bulma this morning. '_She looked different some how…_' he thought to him self. Slowly he tilted his head to look behind him and steal a glance at her. He rested his head on his desk and wondered why she was going out with Yamcha. Even though Yamcha was one of his friends he didn't think that they were the "picture perfect couple" like everyone seemed to think they were. Slowly he closed his eyes and drifted of into sleep for the next hour and a half.

Bulma's next class was Art History fallowed by Computer programming and then by wood shop. Wood shop wasn't her first choice but there was nothing she could do about it. Art History had been fine she had 18 in that class and unfortunately Vegeta and in programming she had Chichi and 18…and Vegeta but had managed to do ok. So now it was lunch time and she was back in her car listening to "Killing Me" by Cauterize. She sunk down into her seat and closed her eyes until yet another person came tapping on her window. She opened her eyes and glared at the person who interrupted her. Yamcha stood with his hands in his pockets with a goofy grin on his face. She sighed and unlocked the doors and turned down the music as he opened the door and slid into the passengers seat.

"Hey babe, I had a feeling I'd find you here." Yamcha said as he leaned in and kissed her on the cheek. "I haven't seen you all summer."

"You might have if you had drove over to see me." She said with a bit of bite. "But any way lets put that behind us, would you like to go to a concert with me?" she asked giving him a sexy smirk.

"Sure, I'm up for a few hours of Ashley Simpson." He said putting his hand on her thigh.

"Well its more like The Alkaline Trio but they both start with A!" she said while she put her head on his shoulder.  
"Ugh you know I hate that kind of music, cant you go with Chichi or 18?"

"No! They are busy I've already asked…"

"Well go with Goku?" she shook her head "Krillin?" again she shook her head "Tein?" once again she shook her head, "Vegeta?" she gave him a funny look and then looked out the windshield.

"Maybe…does he like them?"

"Are you kidding me he loves that trash." Yamcha answered. He leaned in and kissed his cheek well you might want to go ask him he's over there in his car.

"Ok…are you doing anything tonight?" she asked.

"I'm going to hang out with a cousin."

"Who?"

"A cousin."

"Your cousin?"

"Does that matter?"

"Yes…"

"Come on babe…don't you trust me?"

"…I guess…well I'm going to go talk to Vegeta…" she said as Yamcha got out of the car and smiled at her.

"Ok babe, see you tomorrow."

Bulma watched him leave and then looked at Vegeta in her rearview mirror. He looked pretty hot his year it was like he grew into his hair or something but whatever it was he looked good. She checked her makeup again and then climbed out of the car and locked it then made her way over to Vegeta's 2000 Pontiac Firebird. She didn't even bother tapping on the window she just opened the door and sat down next to him.

"Hey! Didn't we go over this get out of my space stuff earlier?" he demanded as he shut off his radio.

"Look I'm not here to fight I just came over here to ask if you wanted to go to a concert with me…"

Vegeta looked at her like she just spoke German then looked down at his steering wheel. "What concert."

"Um…The Alkaline Trio…I wouldn't have bothered you about it but Yamcha couldn't go but he said you would like to and since you two are friends I think that maybe we should be better friends…because like you and I hang out with all the same people but we don't get along and I think maybe we should…" she rambled

"The Alkaline Trio, huh?"

"Yeah…they're really good-"

"I know who they are. Just wondering why you're asking me."

"I told you why."

"No Bulma, the real reason…"

Bulma looked at him funny, it was like he knew something that she didn't but she was the smartest girl in the whole school so she dismissed that thought. "That was the real reason Vegeta. So are you going to go with me or do I have to pick up a bum off the street and get him to go with me?"

"I'll go, chill out woman. When is it?"

"Um August 30th."

"Ok, what time do I pick you up?"

"No, no, no, I'm driving, I'll pick you up at 6 so we can get food too."

"Ok we'll get food but I'm driving or I'm not going."

Bulma glared at him and then rolled her eyes "Fine you big baby but you better be on time and I'm holding on to the tickets"

"Sounds good, now get out of my car."

"Ok, god you don't have to be rude or anything."

Vegeta smirked as she slammed the door shut and then sauntered off towards Chichi's car. She was right about them being friends was probably a good idea. He had been hanging out with this group of people as long as she had and she was the only one that he hadn't just hung out with. He even had gone to the mall with Chichi to buy Kakarot a birthday gift and he went to go see Freddy vs. Jason with 18 but he hadn't done anything like that with Bulma. '_maybe this will be a good idea…or be a terrible idea…what ever comes first…'_ he thought to him self as he sat in his car waiting for forth period wood shop to start. '_only on way to find out…'_ he continued to think not noticing as Yamcha drove off with some girl that wasn't Bulma…

**Review if you feel like it please!**

Ok, did you like it? I sure do hope so! Ok I know it's going a little slow and yes Vegeta and Bulma will hook up! Don't let this Yamcha thing fool you! Ok well I'll update tomorrow because I love to update and yes that "cousin" thing does sort of sound like the scene from Ever After where Danielle and Henry were talking and he was asking her were he was staying but I didn't mean for it to! So I'm just saying that here and now! I love you all and thank you so much for reading this! Ok, this is Emily, over and out! .


	3. Woodshop, sawdust, & things like sanding

Ok I have done it again; I've put up yet another chapter in under 24 hours, lord how do I do it? Not sure! Don't care though! The fact is that I did it! And I barrowed the title of this chapter from Relient K's "Chap Stick Chapped lips and Things Like Chemistry". Ok well read go ahead!

**Disclaimer: **Ok two from the one from the one to the three I don't own Eminem and I don't own DBZ

I don't own this and I don't own that

I don't own journey and I don't own rap

I don't own mxpx and I don't claim wood shop

I can claim the story and the tabletops

I cant claim say high to your mom

But I can claim what I do wrong

I don't own what's not mine

Aka The Future Freaks Me Out

And now I'm out of time

Holla!

Wiggy wiggy wack that wasn't my first rap.

Ok I'm done XD read please

--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--

Bulma was the first person in Wood Shop so she took a minute to look around. There were five steal and wood topped rectangle tables with seven extremely short stools around each one. There were some out dated computers and a TV in the corner. In the back of the room were a few saws and more sawdust than she had ever seen in her life. Bulma took a seat at one of the tables and waited for every one to come in. A few people she knew came in but they weren't really the kind of friends you talk to but more like just wave at so that's all she did. She continued to wait until she saw 18's blonde hair out of the corner of her eye. Turning her head to look she saw that Krillin, Chichi, and Goku fallowed 18 in. They all walked over to Bulma and took a seat at the table she was at.

"Hey B!" 18 and Chichi said in union.

"Hello" she replied back politely

"Bulma we didn't see you at lunch! You usually are first inline at the Bojangles drive threw. All though I'm not really sure why that stuff is going to go right to your ass." Chichi sated 'mater-a-factly' as the teacher walked in. Bulma just rolled her eyes then looked to the front.

"Ok good morning class, or really good afternoon…well whatever it is good that. Ok I'm Mr. Coolihan and this is Wood Working also known as "wood shop". This is my first year at this school but that doesn't mean I don't know the ropes!" the teacher paused and looked around the room. "Ok it seems we are missing a few people…maybe they'll show up or maybe they'll just get their butts landed in detention." The students started looking around also then Goku's hand shoots up into the air.

"Yeah?" the teacher asked.

"My friends aren't here." He said with a smile. Most of the class started laughing at his stupid comment while his friends at the table gave him the most stupefied look that he had ever gotten.

"Oh really and who might they be?"

"Vegeta and Yamcha!" he replied happily. Just as he said Vegeta's name the man in question walked into the room with his iPod plugged in and his hands in his pockets. The teacher watched as Vegeta walked over and sat down next to Bulma.

"A little late" Bulma hissed at him while he took his headphones out.

"I'm better late than never." He quoted from an MxPx song.

Bulma gave him a strange look but didn't get the chance to respond because the teacher seemed to appear over Vegeta and looked down at him. "Hey punk, I've got an hour and thirty minutes to make you guys sorry you signed up for this class and hopefully get you to switch out. Now you're late so you will be spending tomorrow's lunch. In here. With me. Cutt'n wood."

"and what if I don't come to school tomorrow?"

"Then that's unfortunate because I'll drag you out here and we can cut wood."

"Whatever."

"Good, ok as I was saying. I'll have a Wood Working Word of the Day up on the board every day for you to define. You will write it down in your folder, which I am passing around now; you have to provide your own paper." Once again Goku stopped the teacher as he raised his hand and waved it around impatiently.

"Yeah?"

"What about bathroom breaks?"

"You get none. Next question?"

"I'm thirsty."

"Sink in the back, ok as I was saying—"

"I can't pee in the sink though…"

"Why not?" the teacher responded as he got out boxes of sand paper. "Ok today we are going to sand. And that's all. We are going to sand these 2 feet 2 by 1's until they're smoother than a fresh dipped chocolate covered pineapple." He placed the box of sand paper down and then pointed to the wood in the back. "Start sanding you slackers!"

The students reluctantly got up and got their wood from the back and their sand paper from the front.

"I'll get our wood and paper," Goku said, "I've got to get some water any way…"

"Ok sweetie!" Chichi replied, "Ok so like why am I in this class?"

"Because I'm in this class." 18 replied, "But I'm not sure why I'm in here…"

"Because they cancelled photography and didn't have anywhere to stick us but here." Bulma stated.

"So how was everyone's summer?" Krillin asked.

"Mine was good but I didn't see Bulma enough." Came Chichi's response.

"Same with me." 18 said.

Bulma sighed and then decided to answer. "I went to Ozzfest and the warped tour…saw Butch Walker in concert with Corey Smith and then went and saw Crossfade."

Chichi gave her a weird look. "Ew…Ozzfest? With that Ozzy Osbin guy? Doesn't he eat bats or something?"

Before Bulma got the chance to correct her friend Vegeta decided to jump in. "Ok Chichi, first his name is Os_borne_ and he doesn't eat the bats he just bites the head off. And the concert was pretty good this year."

"Did you two go together?" 18 asked as Goku made his way back to his friends carrying all the stuff.

"No." Bulma quickly answered, "I didn't even know you went Vegeta. Wasn't Disturbed phenomenal?"

"Not nearly as awesome as System of a Down." He replied in a monotone voice.

"Ok guys I got us wood and sand paper!" Goku nearly shouted as he dropped it all on the table.

"Hey table three keep it down!" yelled the teacher.

"Sorry Mr. Coolihan!" Goku replied, "He and I are gonna be good friends!"

Chichi rolled her eyes, "Ok…well what's everyone doing tonight? I was thinking about going to the mall and buying some new shoes…"

"I'll come!" 18 said.

"Ok thanks! Hey B will you come?"

"Nah I think I'm going to have to pass on this one…" she replied.

"Aww why?"

"Because she's coming over to my house to discuss music and stuff…" Vegeta said surprising everyone, even him self.

"I like music!" Goku said.

"Goku why don't you come with 18 and I to the mall?" Chichi asked, "We'll get you a pretzel…" she tempted.

"A pretzel?"

"As many pretzels you can eat! And you should come too Krillin! You can have a pretzel."

"I cant be bought with food Chichi-" Krillin started.

"I can!" Goku finished.

"We know Goku-chan, but right now I'm trying to get Krillin to come too!" Chichi complained.

"Ok, ok, ok, I'll come but I'm not going to be spending all my time in a chick store." Krillin said as he picked up his block of wood and started sanding it with a 150 grit sand paper.

"Ok deal!"18 responded.

"Hey wouldn't it be cool if we all were programmed with this big choreographed dance and we would all dance at a certain time every week, like at the same time!" Goku rambled as he also sanded his wood.

"That would be pretty awesome…" Krillian said "It would be like 'Strangers waiting, up and down the boulevard Their shadows searching in the night' and then we'd jump up on the table"

"Yeah and I'd go 'Streetlights people, living just to find emotion Hiding, somewhere in the night'"

"And then we'd both go—"

"Ok Goku honey that's enough…" Chichi started.

" 'Don't stop believin' Hold on to the feelin' Streetlight people'" they both sang off key.

"GOKU!" Chichi screeched

"We should rock it old school."

"No you will not be rocking anything any type of school, please sit back down!" she begged as Goku got up and started to do the cabbage patch, giving up she slammed her head down on the table and covered her ears.

"She's right Krillin."

"Oh thank god…"

"We should rap!"

"Oh dear god…"

Chichi, 18, Vegeta, Bulma watched as Goku and Krillin attempted a rap, attempted being the key word. "What in the name of my dog is going on?" Mr. Coolihan asked.

"We're getting in touch with our ghetto side….?" Goku responded.

"Yeah well I'll see you at lunch with hair boy tomorrow…both of you."

"Come on teach I think you and I got off on the wrong foot!"

"Goku I'm not really sure that you're supposed to be in my class…"

"What no it says right here! Teach you can't kick me out! I love wood!"

"Boy did you forget your medication this morning?"

"I don't need medication…"

"You sure about that?"

"We're not entirely sure…" Bulma cut in.

"I'm sorry Mr. Coolihan Goku likes to make noise some times…" Chichi apologized.

"I do not!" Goku protested.

"Yeah we're sorry for them." 18 said.

"I wish I was a duck then I could make all the noise I want and no one would get mad!" Goku whined.

"Yeah until someone shoots your ass and eats you at a five star restaurant." Bulma remarked.

"Ok you're going to be joining us to Miss. Potty mouth."

"Fine."

"Ok the rest of you get back to your wood unless you want to join our party tomorrow at lunch? No takers? Ok sand away!"

"Great Goku, now you have to spend lunch in here!" Chichi complained.

"Yeah Krillin why cant you guys just sit still?" 18 asked.

"And Bulma, you do realize that this is the first detention you've ever had!" Chichi boomed. "Coach is going to go nuts!"

"Chichi its ok, I think its about high time I rewrote my image anyway." Bulma replied

"Are you kidding me? Every girl wants to be you but you come to the first day of school in a T-shirt and jeans! They aren't even designer jeans! And are those cow girl boots?"

"Yah, I think I rock the cow girl blues." She quoted. Vegeta sat and listened to the girls bicker but he couldn't take his eyes off of Bulma. He had said she was coming over to his house and now he was wondering if she really would. He was jarred of his thoughts by the bell as it made its signature end of school ring. 18, Chichi, Goku, and Krillin all left at the same time because they were all going to the mall together. So that left only Bulma and Vegeta, along with the other kids who had not made there way to the door yet.

Bulma quietly packed up her stuff and glanced at Vegeta who seemed a little nervous. "Is something wrong Vegeta?"

"Um I was just thinking about something…"

"Want to talk about it?"

"Not really…"

"Ok, so what time do you want me to come over tonight?"

Vegeta looked at her, well there goes his problem she seemed to be looking forward to it. "Um when ever you want to."

"How about right after I drop my stuff off. You know, no one wants to talk about music with me, they all think it's terribly boring and that its only good for dancing to."

"Music is my life on my chart of things important to me its up in my top three."

"What are the other two?" she asked as they headed to the door.

"You really don't know me well enough to ask that kind of question."

"My bad, but yeah, music is more than my life now, its more like the air I breathe. It use to be so important to me but then I got into high school and I guess I just lost track of what was important and my priorities got shifted."

"Uh huh." They walked the rest of the way to the parking lot in silence and Vegeta walked Bulma to her car even though he wasn't sure why he did.

"Well I'll see you after I get home." She said as she got into her car.

"Ok, see you then." He watched he pull out and drive away '_this is going to be interesting'_ he thought to him self. An afternoon with Bulma Briefs the neighbor girl he's known all his life yet he's never shared more than thirty words with until today. He had to keep his emotion in check though because she was after all dating his friend and drama was only something god invented so girls would have something to do in their free time after all. He sighed and then went over to his car, got in, and started it up. The radio turned on and "Lets Talk About Space Ships" by Say Hi To Your Mom started up. Slowly he pulled out of the parking lot and headed home to get ready for what might be the weirdest afternoon of his life.

--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--

**Review if you feel like it please!**

Ok well some of this stuff was based off real life junk from my life so if you think its funny then my life would be a ball of yarn to you oo and if you knit then you're in luck, right? Ok well I want to thank everyone who is reading this story and I want to think those who put it under favorites and those who reviewed it really means a lot to me! I will be posting another chapter today so look forward to that! This is Emily over and out! .


	4. Music Connection

Ok! I've got the chapter up and its like almost midnight! Cutting it close! But I went out to eat with my friends so I lost like three hours. Ok hope you enjoy it!

**Disclaimer: **Ok so I wont be rapping this time just stating what I **don't** own. EVERYTHING. I just write the story and ya'll just read it. So read on.

--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--

Bulma pulled up into her driveway and looked over at Vegeta's house, she always thought it was out of place in this High-Tec world that they lived in. it was an old style plantation house and looked like it had been plucked right from the 1800's. She took her cell phone from her bag and checked to see if Yamcha had called. Nothing. She quickly hit speed dial to call him and see where he was, one ring, two rings, three rings, four rings. She was about to hang up but then she heard his message system and decided to leave a message.

"Hey this is Yamcha…I'm awesome so leave a message." Is what she heard through her phone, so she waited for the beep and then left her response. "Hey Yam-chan…its Bulma where were you in wood shop today? Well maybe you went home early because you did say you'd see me tomorrow and all…I might stop by later but I'm going to go hang out with Vegeta…so I guess I'll see you tomorrow. Love you bye"

She climbed out of her car and shut the door. Giving one last glance over to Vegeta's house she headed to her own and dropped her stuff off in the living room. "Mom I'm home!" she called as she walked into the kitchen.

As Bulma walked into the kitchen she found her mom making dinner "Bulma honey I haven't seen you all day!"

"That's because I was at school mom…"

"Oh that's right…so how was it?"

"I didn't hate it…but everyone seemed to want to talk to me today. And someone even said that they saw me this summer at the CD store, and then someone said the same thing. The way they were talking about it you'd think they were talking about yeti sightings." Bulma said as she went to the fridge and took out the milk and drank right from the carton.

"Bulma use a glass! But dear, you know you didn't do much this summer."

"I wasn't up to it…"

"Are you up to it now or will I have to take all your food to your room?"

"I'll eat with the family mom but I don't feel like going to parties or cheerleading. God that's going to start up soon…"

"Oooo that's right you're going to be head cheerleader this year right?"

"I guess."

"You just look so cute in your little cheerleading uniform with your hair all up in a pony tail and your white sneakers."

"Ok mom I get it…listen mom I'm going over to Vegeta's house and I'll be home later. I might be home for dinner but I might eat over there."

"Vegeta? As in that cute boy next door? Oooo what's the occasion?"

"No occasion we're just going to talk about music and stuff. Just need someone to talk to I guess. Well I'll see you later!"

"Bye dear."

Bulma went out the back door and crossed her yard to Vegeta's, she walked leisurely to his front porch and climbed the stairs and rang the doorbell. A little replication of Vegeta opened the door and gave her a funny look.

"Hey is Vegeta home?" she asked meekly.

"What do you want with my big brother?" the little boy asked.

"He and I were going to hang out."

"Well I don't know if he wants to talk to you."

"Bulma?" came a gruff voice from behind the boy. "Donnie would you leave her alone and let her in?"

"Sorry Vegeta" the boy said as he scurried out of the way.

Vegeta came up to the door and gave Bulma a smirk. "You look like someone ran you over with a trunk then backed it up for fun."

"Nice to see you too, can I come in?"

"Um, yeah. We can go to my room or the living room, which ever works."

Bulma walked into the house and looked around. It had a very old fashion staircase that twisted its way up to the second, third, and forth floors, the walls were a deep burgundy with a white chair rail that went around them. She could see a blue colored parlor on the left and a green colored dinning room on the right. "Your room will be fine unless you prefer the living room." she said as she headed to the stairs and put her hand on the railing.

"Yeah…my room it is then. Just keep going up the stairs"

"Like what do you mean?"

"It's the top floor. The stairs will lead right to the door. I'll be up in a minute I have to check on my sisters."

"Ok…" she said as she watched him leave down the hallway. As she slowly she made her way up the stairs she noticed all the pictures of Vegeta's ancestors. All the men looked something like Vegeta; they all had those cold eyes and aristocratic nose. She guessed it ran in the family to look like they thought they were better than everyone else. She was on the second floor and was almost tempted to look around but instead she went up to the third floor then finally the forth. He really wasn't kidding about it leading right to the door. Once you were on the top of the stairs you had about three feet of carpet until you smacked into a dark blue door. Looking around she walked up to it and was about to put her hand on the doorknob when someone put their hand on her shoulder.

"OH MY FLIPPING GOD!" she yelled as she spun around and smacked the person in the arm.

"Good lord woman! You have got to calm down if you and I are going to hang out!" came Vegeta's angry voice.

"Well you should make more noise when you're coming up behind me!"

"Whatever, move aside."

"Huh?"

"I need to open the door."

"Oh, yeah…"

Vegeta opened the door and went inside with Bulma close at his heals. "Ok this is my room." Bulma looked around and the first thing she noticed was that this room was huge. He had a section for hanging out and watching TV, a section for his bed, and a section for an air hockey table. There even was a mini fridge!

"Wow, got enough space in here?"

"I'm the oldest so I get the most space."

"I guess that would make sense. So why did you really say I was coming over here?"

"Not sure, guess you just seemed lonely." Bulma walked over to the couch, put her purse on the ground, and sat down, Vegeta fallowed her and sat down next to her. "and you were right about us being better friends."

"Nice to know. Well we can watch TV…or listen to the radio…or-"

"Let me see your iPod."

"What? Why?"

"Just because."

Bulma glared at him but took out her iPod any way and handed it to him. "What are you going to do with it?"

"Just see what you're listening to."

"Oh."

"You have got a ton of Butch Walker on here…and who the hell are seven seconds of love?"

"Oooo they sing the Ninja song! I'm gonna flip out…like a ninja and totally smack out!"

"Oook…hmmm Say Hi To Your Mom is good…"

"Really? I find them more like a low key version of Something Corporate but no one ever seems to agree with me."

"No I get what you're saying…ew you have Backstreet Boys on here."

"Yeah…boy bands are my secret obsession."

"I wouldn't really call it a secret…all your finds love them. Air supply? Good god I could totally see you rocking out to them in your car…"

"Its only one song!"

"Amber Pacific, Allister, Anberlin…Angels & Airwaves? Good lord they're awful."

"Are not! Tom Delonge is a god!"

"You seem to have an obsession with him look here is Boxcar Racer _and_ Blink 182!"

"Stop making fun of me!"

"Psh am not, The Arcade Fire, nice. Waho… A New Found Glory?"

"…its perky…I like it."

"Oh my god, Girls Just Wanna Have Fun? Ah loser!"

"Ok that's enough look at my iPod!" she yelled as she snatched it from him. "You need to try being nicer!"

"I am nice, you're lucky I didn't make fun of the freaking Brad Paisley you had on there."

"Ugh there is no talking to you."

"You sure do like drama don't you?"

"Whatever."

They sat in silence for a few minutes before Bulma decided to break the ice. "So do you have a girlfriend?"

"Nope, I'm swinging solo."

"Is that because you can't find a girl or because you choose to be."

"I choose to be. Some girls are crazy."

"Did you just quote A New Found Glory?"

"Only if you noticed." He said with a smirk.

"Ok…well how many brothers and sisters do you have?"

"Hmm four brothers and two sisters."

"Oh my word! What are their names?"

"Um, Leonardo is 16, Donatello is the one you met and he's 12, Michelangelo is 7, and Raphael is also 7, he and Michel are twins. Um Philomena is 14 and Desdemona is 9."

"Wow those are some interesting names…"

"I guess."

"Do you have any pets?"

"Yeah we have five dogs."

"Wow…what kinds?"

"Well mine is an Irish Wolf hound and his name is Devlin. My sister has a Yorki, we have a Papillion, uh Schnauzer, and a giant poodle."

"Wow. Big dogs?"

"Oh yeah."

"So…"

"So…" Vegeta looked at her, she was looked down at her hands that were clasped in her lap. Her hair was in a loose ponytail and she wore no make up but she still managed to be the most beautiful girl he'd ever seen. "Why are you dating Yamcha?" Vegeta flat out asked.

"Excuse me?"

"I asked why you're dating him, he never pays attention to you and even though he's one of my friends I have to admit he's a slum bag."

"Well…he use to get me, I mean we've only been going out for a year but when we started going out he really understood me but now it's not so much. Why am I telling you this, its not like you care."

"How do you know I don't?"

"Oh come on you're Vegeta Ouji! You don't pay attention to anyone but your self and if you do notice them its because they're a girl and their skirt is extremely short."

"Bulma I think you deserve better than Yamcha."

"Oh yeah right, come on he's captain of the football team!"

"Is that all it takes to impress you?"

"Well it used to be, but not any more. Now I have to be able to carry on a conversation with them about my interests."

"Which would be?"

"Music."

He looked away from her and thought about how Yamcha had cheated on her before but made him, Goku, and Krillin swear not to tell and he hadn't yet but it was getting more and more tempting. "Do you love him?"

"God Vegeta, where are all these questions coming from?"

"Not sure, hey you want something to drink?" he asked as he stood up and went to the mini fridge.

"Water would be nice thanks." She replied as she watched him make his way to the other side of the room. "Well to answer your question I'm not totally sure."

"Any reason why?" he asked as he bent over to get the drinks out.

Bulma averted her eyes to her shoes and waited for him to come back. "Well I don't really know."

"uh-huh" came his response as he handed her a bottle of water and opened his soda.

"Well I just feel like there's someone better out there…but then I remember how sweet Yamcha is and how much time he's put into our relationship. He's a great guy and I don't think I could break his heart."

"I can think of a lot of people who could though"

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"It means that he's just not the best guy out there."

"Yeah you've been saying that. I wonder how Chichi and 18 are doing at the mall."

"Probably going crazy with Goku, you know they have a karaoke machine in the main area."

"Oh my god you're right! Wow I would hate to be Chi right now."

"So would you like to stay for dinner?"

"Um…yeah. I'd like that. I called Yamcha to see if I could go over and see him later but he didn't answer so now I'm free."

"Ok then, a simple yes would have been fine."

"Whatever, so what are we having?"

"No clue, we don't ask and my mom doesn't get mad."

"Ha, so is it like rabbit?" she asked jokingly.

"Could be." He responded with a smirk.

"Ew!"

"Chill out Bulma, I'm just kidding. Could you wait here for a few minutes? I have to go check on my brothers and sisters."

"Sure thing"

"Ok good, but please don't touch anything."

"Ok." She watched him walk out of the room and shut the door behind him. Looking around the room once again she saw his CD collection and more sweat socks than she had ever seen in her life. He was really a great guy but his room was a bit of a mess. She waited patiently on the couch for Vegeta to come back, she watched the door and wondered what was going on at the mall. She had a feeling it was something weird and she would kill to find out what. She reached into her purse and pulled out her cell phone and called the first person who came to her mind. Chichi.

--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--

**Review if you feel like it please!**

Ok so did you like it? I hope so! I know its still slow but it's picking up don't worry!. Ok next chapter we will be heading to the mall with 18, Chichi, Goku, and Krillin to see what kind of trouble their in! Ok this is Emily, over an out! .


	5. Singing off key: Sin not an art

Hello! Ok sorry its late, my car battery died and I was stranded at my friends house for a few hours. I know, I know, I usually put out two chapters a day but today its just going to be this one. I'm really sorry but yeah. Read on fanfic readers read on?

**Disclaimer: **Oki well I've like nailed everyway to do this so I'm going to reinvent my self…I own what's left on Goku's plate…so aka nothing.

Read on!

--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--

Right after school 

School was out and Chichi, 18, Krillin, and Goku were headed to the mall for some well needed shopping, at least on Chichi's part. She looked around the parking lot until she spotted her car, as Chichi made her way to her car a few of the cheerleaders made their way to come over and talk to her.

"Oh god." Chichi said to her self when she noticed that Trina, Maggie, and Margaret were coming over to her.

"Chichi!" Came Maggie's singsong voice, "Do be a dear and slow down that mannish speed you're going at."

Chichi put on a fake smile and turned around to greet them "Maggie! I haven't seen you all day!"

"We're in the same English class, babe."

"Oh well I must have over looked you. Your hair looks, ugh, fabulous." She lied.

Maggie glared at Chichi but then put back on her fake smile, "And that shirt you have on was the coolest thing! You know last year when it was in style!"

"Oh you, well I really have to be going."

"What's the rush? You and I should catch up, here we'll walk you to your car, Trina, Margaret, carry Chi's stuff." She said as she snapped her fingers.

The girls took the stuff from Chichi's arms and all four of them began to walk to Chichi's car. "Alright Maggie what is it you want?"

The red headed girl smiled her perfect smile and looped arms with Chichi, "I just wanted to talk. You know about things, things like the weather, school, Bulma, you know stuff like that."

"What about Bulma?"

"I was just making sure she was running for head cheerleader this year, you know she just looks so…ugh."

"She's just going through a tough time this year."

"Yeah, yeah. So I think I should try out to be head cheerleader also, you know seeing is how I fit the image still."

"Ok well here's my car girls!"

"Alright. Kisses!"

"Bye!" Chichi called as the girls headed to Maggie's car. "Ulgh I cant stand that girl…" she said out loud as she got in her car and pulled out of the parking lot. Just as she was about to get on the main highway Goku called her. "Hello?"

"Hey Chi where are you? We're all at the food court waiting for you…18 said I can't eat until you get here!"

"Sorry sweeting but I got held up by those awful girls, you know the ones, Trina, Maggie, Margaret, those three."

"Oh, what did they want?"

"They wanted, well, Maggie wanted to be head cheerleader. I think she's going to try to beat Bulma!"

"That will never happen Chi."

"What are you talking about? Of course it will happen! Bulma doesn't really want this anymore…"

"Well she seems happy now so maybe we should let her be who she wants now."

"Ugh, men, she needs to want this, everyone is counting on her! Look I'm almost there be a dear and please get me a diet salad."

"A diet salad? Where do I find that?"

"Doesn't matter just get it please, I'm not in a good mood right now."

"Ok bye, love you."

"Love you too bye."

Goku hung up the phone and looked over at Krillin. "She wants me to find her a diet salad…"

"A what?"

"That's what I said!"

"Oh come on lets just get her a salad from McDonalds and call it diet."

"Won't she know?"

"Oh come on Goku have you ever heard of a diet salad?"

"What are you two talking about?" 18 question as she sat down with her ice cream.

"Chichi wants a diet salad." Goku stated.

"Oh, well just get her one from McDonalds. That's what I do."

"…Ok then…I'll be right back." Goku said as he got up and went to the McDonalds food stand.

"So Krillin did Goku say what time Chichi was getting here?"

"Um. She said she'd be here in a few minutes but you know her…she'll be late." He replied.

"Of course. So want to see a movie this weekend?"

"18 not another chick-flick…please!"

"Bitch, bitch, bitch that's all you ever are. Come on how many action packed Arnold Schwarzenegger movies have I sat through for you?"

"Now that's not fair! You like those movies!"

"And you'll like 'chick-flicks' just give them time…please?" she said giving him the saddest puppy eyes she'd ever given.

"Fine ok, just stop with the puppy eyes."

"Yay!"

"Here you guys are. Lord I've been look all over the food court." Chichi said as she dropped her purse to the ground and plopped into a seat. "Why aren't we sitting by the window?"

"Chichi calm down and tell us what happened…" 18 said in her best soothing voice.

"Well there's not much to tell, I was walking to my car and those three whores just gat all up in my way."

"Did they hurt you?"

"Oh come on 18 you know how they roll, sugar and nice and extra sweet spice. Ulgh I'll get them one day…remember the time they told me my hairstyle was a reject from Costumes direct. But she said it something like 'But don't worry dear at least they wont notice your spilt ends because they'll be looking at that, ugh, marvelous cut.' Ulg I cant stand her!"

"Hey babe, I got your salad!" Goku said happily.

"Thanks sweetie."

Goku handed her the salad then sat down and started to eat his 12 cheeseburgers, 4 Greek wraps, 9 slices of pizza, 7 egg rolls, 2 plates of rice, 3 baskets of French fries, one basket of onion rings, and a diet cola.

"Lord Goku slow down." Chichi said as she ate her salad.

"Where does he put it all?" 18 asked.

"In my stomach." Goku said with a mouth full of food.

"If I ate anywhere close to that my ass would be the size of a sedan." 18 said as she slowly ate her melting ice cream.

"Ok Goku, honey, I think 18 and I are going to go ahead to the shoe store now…" Chichi said as she stood up and handed her half eaten salad to Goku.

"Which one?" Krillin asked for Goku.

"Um we'll go to Nordstrom first. So we'll probably still be there when he's done eating just come join us!"

"Ok will do." Krillin waited until the girls were out of hearing distance then he turned to Goku, "ok they're going to look for shoes sooo take you're time."

"But I wanted to go sing…"

"Where?"

"The Karaoke place…"

"Ok then eat fast! Shovel it boy!" Krillin watched Goku cram away the food then he thought he head someone he knew so he turned to look. "Hey is that Yamcha with Melinda?"

"What?" Goku asked with half an egg roll in his mouth. "Where?"

"Over…there? Where'd he go? Never mind maybe it wasn't him."

"Maybe…but you know him…"

"Yeah…eat up." Krillin continued to look around the food court as Goku polished off the last onion ring. "That was disgusting man."

"What was?"

"The way you ate all that junk."

"That's not junk that's art in food form!"

"It's covered in grease!"

"It helps it go down easier…"

"…Ew…ok go throw that trash away unless you're going to eat that too."

"Nope, where's the trash can…oh over there! Be right back." Krillin watched Goku throw away his mini mountain of paper plates, plastic spoons and forks, napkins, fry holders, foil, and the onion ring basket. He let out a sigh then watched as Goku tripped and fell on his face.

"I'm ok!" Goku called out as he got back up and came over to the table. "Ok lets go strut our stuff."

"Hell yes. I'm on fire!"

"And now I think I'm ready to bust a move!"

"Viva la karaoke!" Krillin screamed as they ran off towards the stage. Everyone in the food court watched the strange bald boy with the even stranger tall boy do a James Bond roll down the ramp to the stage.

"I know who didn't have their Ritalin today." One guy at the Chinese food stand said to his boss.

After rolling over a few civilians the dynamic duo reached the stage. The line was long and it smelled like soft pretzels and fried cheese two smells that shouldn't be combined. Krillin made a face and looked at how long the line was. If they got inline right now there would still be at least ten people in front of them and if each song were three minutes that was thirty minutes right there. And by the time 30 minutes had gone past the girls will come look for them and it really grinds Chichi's gears when Goku sings in public. "Hey Goku why don't we go in the back way…"

"You don't mean?"

"Yes I do…lets pay the guy at the song box thing."

"Man I thought we were going to haul ass up on that stage and sing what ever they play…"

"No man I'm not stupid!"

"Yeah…so what we going to sing?"

"Hmmm you leave that to me, just get on the stage." Krillin said as he ran over to the man at the computer who put the lyrics on the screen.

"Right get on the stage…" Goku said to him self, he looked around then dropped to the floor and army crawled to the line. "One…two…three…FIRE!" he yelled as he ran past all the people in the line knocking them over. Once on stage he tackled the people holding the microphones and then pulled Krillin onto the stage.

"You've got to be the stupid man on the planet right now! The mall cops are going to be on our Asses the moment we get off this stage!"

"Nah…" he started, then the music started up.

The Girls! 

"God where are those boys?" Chichi complained as she tried on size 8 stilettos. "Ugh there's something wrong with these shoes!"

"Chichi you know you wear a size 10 right?" 18 said as she slipped on a pair of pumps.

"Shhhh! Don't say that out loud!"

"What ever… your phone is ringing."

"Hmm…Hello?"

"Hey Chichi! Its Bulma!" came her friend's familiar voice.

"Oh hey B! What's going on?"

"Oh just waiting for Vegeta to come back."

"Oh yeah you went over to his house. How's that going by the way?

"Oh its great, he's actually being nice."

"Well its good you two are getting along."

"So how's shoe shopping?"

"Well you know about my problem with shoes."

"You mean how you are in denial that you wear a size 10?"

"No! That none of the shoes fit me right…"

"Uh-huh, freak."

"What Bulma? I can't hear you, someone is singing really off key…" Chichi started then realization hit her and her eyes widen, her mouth dropped and she whipped her head over to 18 with a mortified look on her face. "Bulma I'll call you later bye!" she called as she hung up on her friend and ran out of the store totally forgetting her shoes. "Goku noooo!" but by the time she reached them it was too late. Goku and Krillin had hit the main course of "Your Love" by the Outfield.

"I just wanna use your love tooooonight I don't wanna lose your love tooooniiiiight!" They sang together.

"Trying to stop my hands from shakin' Somethin' in my mind's not makin' sense!" Goku sang while he did air guitar on his knees.

"It's been a while since we were all alone I can't hide the way I'm feelin'!" Krillin sang extreamly off key while doing the robot.

"Oh my god its like a nightmare" Chichi said as 18 came running up to her holding the raven haired girl's shoes.

"Oh come on Chi its kind of funny."

"As you leave me please would you close the door and don't forget what I told yoooou!" Goku howled while pointing at Krillin.

"Are you kidding me? Do you not see this?" Chichi asked while putting her shoes back on. "He sounds like he's dying!"

"Just 'cause you're right - that don't mean I'm wrong another shoulder to cry upon" Krillin sang while pointing at Goku also.

"I just wanna use your love tooooonight I don't wanna lose your love tooooniiiiight!" They sang again.

"I've got to stop this…" Chichi growled.

"Oh come on, let them finish!" 18 laughed.

"Fine" she huffed. The two girls watched as Goku and Krillin finished off the song. "At least they didn't sing 'You're so Damn Hot' again" Chichi said.

"Yeah...that was pretty bad. Hey look they're coming this way!"

"And they're running?"

"What in the—"

"Chichi! Go start the car!" Goku yelled as a big security guard came scurrying after him and Krillin.

"Oh my god." Chichi said after Goku and Krillin rushed past her, "18! Go get the car I've got to go talk to the security guard and see what they've done wrong now!"

"Will do" 18 yelled as she rushed back to the cars.

"Goku! Krillin! Slow down!" Chichi yelled as she ran after them. '_lord what in the world did they do this time!'_ she thought to her self as she chased after her boyfriend and her friend with the hope that it wasn't something they could go to jail for. '_when I get my hands on him'_ "AH! I broke my stilettos!" she screamed as she fell down. "Ugh this is not my day! And I woke up so cute this morning! Ahh! What in the world is wrong with me today—is that Yamcha?" she stopped and watched a guy who she thought looked just like Yamcha walk past with another girl. "What the…"

"Chichi the car!" Goku yelled as he and Krillin ran past her again.

"Ugh! Hold on!" Chichi screeched as she got back up and ran after him again. '_stupid little…'_

--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--

**Review if you feel like it please!**

Hey did you like it? I hope so! Ok I'd like to thank everyone who posted a review! I really appreciate it! And I had originally only had one brother for Vegeta named Donatello one of the great masters of art but then I was like "ok lets step this up." And so he's got four named after the Ninja Turtles who are in return named after the rest of the great masters. Everything just works out in the end XD. Well I'll write another chapter tomorrow and it will be over at Vegeta's house and then after that things will get a little faster and we'll be past day one! Yay! Ok this is Emily, over and out! .


	6. Cruising the world, world!

Hello, hello! Here is chapter 6! Have fun reading it, sorry its up so late! I had a lot to do today ;;. And I love all the reviews that I'm getting! They really mean a lot to me! And I make sure to reply to everyone who leaves one!

**Disclaimer:** Once upon a time…there was this girl…she wrote a fanfic…and it was about DBZ…but she did not own DBZ nor did she own any of the bands she mentioned or any of the other things that she wrote about that didn't come from her own imagination. And that girl is me…I own nothing.

Read on fanfic readers read on!

--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--

Bulma hung up the phone then leaned back against the couch and looked around Vegeta's room again. The walls were blue with a black stripe around the top and the bottom and surprisingly all the furniture matched. Slowly standing up she began to walk around and look at all the posters that hung on his walls. 'Dog Die In Hot Cars' '_decent…'_ she thought to her self. "Spoon? Hmmm not the best choice…Smile Empty Soul. Nice. Huh? Panic! At The Disco…"

"Got a problem with them?" came Vegeta's voice out of no where.

Bulma let out a scream then turned and glared at him "Do you have to do that?"

"Well yeah." He said as he made his way over to her. "So you got a problem with panic?"

"No…just didn't expect to see them on your wall, I expected more half naked girls than half baked artists."

"Way to have an open mind? Well anyway lets change the subject before your bitchy side comes out."

"I don't have a bitchy side!" she whined as she crossed her arms and stomped her foot.

"Come on sure you do, every girl does. I think they call it PMS."

"You are impossible."

"That's what they say, so dinner will be ready in an hour or so…so what do you want to do?"

"Do you have a Ninteno64?"

"What am I emo?" he asked as he headed to one of his closets.

"We'll I just like those games, and I thought maybe you did too." Bulma shrugged while walking over to the couch and sitting back down. Vegeta came back holding a cardboard box and dropping it in front of her. She gave him a funny look and kicked it with her foot. "What is it?"

"Look inside."

She gave him another strange look but preceded to open the box, "Ok but if anything jumps out—Oh my god you did have it! You boob! Eee! You have Cursin' the world!" she squealed. "Hook it up! I will so own you!"

"What ever your majesty, anything else you need?" he asked sarcastically as he bent over to pick up the box.

"Yeah shake that ass."

"What?" came Vegeta's surprised voice as he looked up at her.

"I'm kidding! Come on you're way to serious for your own good."

"What ever…" Vegeta walked around to the back of his TV and connected the red connecter one to the red socket and the yellow one to the yellow socket and the white one to the white socket. "Ok plug it in!" he called.

"Um wait…where are your outlets?"

"The floor."

"The floor…waho that's freaky…" she said to her self as she scurried around on the floor looking for one. "Ok found it!"

"Wanna turn it on or shall I?"

"I will!" Bulma peeped as she jumped back onto the couch only to roll off then smack the button. "I want the purple controller."

"Ok then." Vegeta replied as he watched her flip out over at least a ten-year-old game. She sure was weird but he was pretty sure that's why he liked her. She was so different from all the other girls he knew, she was loud but not in a way that made him mad but more in a humorous way. He looked at her while she got the game set up, more of her hair had fallen free of the loose ponytail and now it was resting on her shoulders.

"Vegeta? Hello! Earth to jug head, pick your car!"

"What? Oh, yeah, um…I'll go with the yellow one."

"No you've got to press the buttons! Come on homie!"

"Did you just say homie?"

"Yeah? I was testing it out…see if I liked the way it rolled."

"Riiight. So where do you want to race?"

"Hmmm you don't have the moon level?"

"The what?"

"God! You don't know about the moon level! Wow and you called me a loser."

"Well I think you just proved my point!"

"Yeah, yeah been there done that saw that movie then bought that DVD then sold it back to blockbuster."

"What?"

"Nothing! Lets race on Hawaii!"

"That's an easy level."

"Yeah, and I'll go easy on you!" she said with a wink. '_what am I doing, playing old school Nintendo and winking at Vegeta, I really have lost my mind…or have I?'_

"You're pretty sure of your self." Vegeta said as he bumped a car off the road.

"Eeee you'll have to do better than that!"

The two played every level with Bulma beating Vegeta on everyone of them, but the table turned when he finally took the lead on the Florida level and they unlocked the moon.

"Ooo! Look a rocket ship! You're going to the moon!"

"Uh huh. Lets head downstairs and you can meet my siblings…they're a little mean before dinner but I think they'll be nice enough to you.

Smiling she smacked him with a pillow then stood up. "Any reason why I'm special?" she asked as she darted to the door and down the stairs not really in the mood for a smug answer.

Vegeta watched her run off then let out the breath that he didn't even realize he was holding until his lungs started to hurt. "More than you obviously know…" he said to him self. He stood up then walked out of his room and down the stairs.

"Rawr!" she screamed as she jumped out of a hallway closet trying to scare him. "Did I scare you?"

"Only mentally, you are completely out of your mind, you wont be able to scare me. Learn that now before you make a fool of your self."

"Herm. Bugger"

"What did you call me?"

"Nothing! Come on I'm starved."

"You are acting a lot more upbeat than you wear earlier…" he said while she rushed a head.

"Well I guess I'm in a better mood. I can't wait to call Yamcha he'll be so happy that you and I are getting along."

"What?"

"I said-"

"No I heard what you said. Why would you call him?"

"Well he's my boyfriend…"

"Yeah, I have to go let the dogs in…kitchen is down the stairs and through the hall."

"Vegeta did I say something?" she asked but he was already past her and out the front door. "Ugh men! And they call us moody. Well lets see kitchen, kitchen, kitchen." She said to her self as she began the search to find it. "And here it is!" she accidentally said out loud once she found it. His kitchen was a pale yellow with black granite counter tops that had gold flakes in them.

"Who are you?" Came a very malicious sounding female voice.

"I'm Bulma and who are you?"

"That doesn't concern you. What are you doing in my house?"

"She's with me Mena." Vegeta said while putting his hand on the small of Bulma's back and moving her to the table.

"Are you one of Vegeta's whores?" the girl asked.

"Excuse me!"

"No Mena, she's just my friend, she lives right next door!" Vegeta defended as he pulled Bulma's chair out for her.

"Right…" The girl said as she eyed Bulma suspiciously.

"Mena take Dessy and why don't you two go play."

"I'd much rather talk to slut you have a nerve to call a friend."

"God could you be anymore of a bitch?" Bulma asked.

"What did you just say."

"Please just get out." Vegeta said while pushing her out the door.

"Veggie!" came Mena's voice.

"Get out pipper!" Vegeta said right before he shut her out.

"Did she call you Veggie?" Bulma asked with a smile.

"Yeah, just please don't tell anyone."

"I wont…it'll be our secret."

"Our secret…"

"Vegeta! I'm glad you're here…oh, and Bulma what a nice surprise!" Vegeta's mother said as she came in and shut off the stove.

"Oh, hey Mrs. Ouji. How are you?"

"I'm doing fine deer, how about you?"

"I'm good."

"So what are you doing over here. Oooo, are you here to tutor Vegeta in math? Oh god does he need it."

"Mother!" Vegeta butted in.

"Sorry babe, so Bulma will you be staying for dinner?"

"If that's alright with you."

"It's fine with me, so what are you here for?" she asked politely as she moved a pot off of the stove to the counter and got out a bowl.

"Vegeta and I were just hanging out."

"Hanging out? I didn't know you did that Vegeta."

"Mother…" Vegeta warned.

"Oh hush now, and help your mother get dinner ready. Set the table."

"Mom."

"I spent two days in the hospital **with out** pain killers birthing your hide and you wont even help me set the table! You know you're not too old for me to call super nanny to come fix this attitude problem you've got."

"Fine."

"Bulma would you be a dear and come hold this bowl while I pour the pasta?"

"Sure." Bulma said as she moved over and held the bowl.

"Don't let his mean façade fool you, he really is a sweet boy."

"I think so."

"So how is your family?"

"They're all fine."

"I see, do you have a boyfriend? You know Vegeta isn't seeing--."

"Mom!" Vegeta yelled as he put the forks down next to the plates.

"He doesn't like me talking about his dating life. Its like he thinks I've never gone through it." She said as she finished pouring the pasta and flicked back her long black hair. "so do you have any hobbies?"

"Oh I'm really into music."

"Oh so is Vegeta!"

Bulma looked over at him and smiled as he struggled with where the spoon went.

"On the right dear!" his mother called. "That boy."

"Yeah…"

"So you didn't answer my question, do you have a boyfriend?"

"Um yeah actually. His name is Yamcha."

"Oh, well I hope he treats you nicely."

"He does" Bulma replied only to get a grunt in response from Vegeta.

Vegeta's mother put the pasta on the table and around seven different sauces to put on top of it. She then went and got the bread out of the oven and pushed it into a basket. "Bulma could you please put this on the table?"

"Yeah." She said as she took it from Mrs. Ouji and headed to the table. Vegeta headed back over to get the glasses but was watching her intently. He was unprepared for her to turn and smile at him, so when she did he smacked into a counter. Bulma put the bread down and then looked over at him "Vegeta are you ok?" she asked as he got up.

"Just god freaking dandy." Came his reply.

"Ok good!" she called as she jumped over him and went back to help his mom.

"Ugh!" he said to him self as he fell back down. "Even when I'm dying on the ground she's still chipper." He meant to say in his head.

"You're not dying and I can hear you!" Bulma said as she poked him with her toe, "Get up hobo."

"Back up, I got this." He said as he stood up.

"OK! DINNER!" Called Vegeta's mom as she put the glasses on the table.

Vegeta pulled out a chair for her and then sat down next to her. "Ok just say you like it even if you don't."

"Vegeta, I think I've already asked this but why are you being so nice to me?"

"Well I guess it's nice to have someone to talk to."

"Is it because she's pretty?" His little brother Michael asked.

"I sure hope so!" Bulma said half joking.

"Hello I'm Ralf, and you must be that girl who lives next door!" Came a little boy who looked just like Vegeta's other brother Michael.

"Yes I am." She said with a smile.

"I sometimes watch you from my window." He said as he took a bite of his pasta that his mom had put on the plate."

"Oh…"

"You do what?" Vegeta asked.

"She sometimes leaves her blinds open!"

"Oh my god…" Bulma said looking around, all of Vegeta's family was there now and they were all looking at her.

"Ralf shut it." Vegeta warned.

"Sorry Veg-head."

"Kids say the darndest things?" Bulma joked as she got her self some pasta with some reddish looking sauce. Figuring this was the closest thing to tomato sauce.

"I'm so sorry Bulma." Vegeta said.

"So you're Bulma huh?" Mr. Ouji asked. "You live next door right?"

"Um yeah."

"Are you dating my son?"

"He wishes." She said jokingly

Vegeta blushed but quickly looked down at his food. "I bet he does." Said Leonardo "if he doesn't then he's crazy."

"Lord." Vegeta huffed.

"Oh come on Veggie!" Bulma teased.

"Yeah…I'm done."

"Wow…hover much."

"What did you said?"

"Hover."

"Oh lord."

"You've been saying that all day!"

"So Bulma how was your first day of school?" Asked Mrs. Ouji.

"It was pretty ok."

"Are you and Vegeta in any of the same classes?"

"Um yeah, were in all the same classes."

"Wow, so hopefully you two will start getting along after 18 years?"

"I think so." She said with a smile.

"That's good."

They ate in silence for a few minutes until Ralf decided to make another comment. "I watch you sleep, sometimes you don't wear clothes."

Vegeta sprayed his drink allover the food and looked over at his brother, "you are completely out of your mind."

Every one turned to look at Bulma again and saw that she was bright red in her face and instantly she folded her hands in her lap and looked down at them, "Ok I'm done."

"Ok good." Vegeta said as he took her plate and his to the sink.

She got up as soon as he did and then turned and smiled to Vegeta's family and bowed. "Thank you so much for dinner Mrs. Ouji, I hope I can come over again sometime for dinner. And maybe we wont talk about my sleeping habits?" she asked looking at Vegeta's brother.

"Come on Bulma I'll walk you home." Vegeta said while heading towards the door.

"Ok. Bye everyone!" she called as she waved goodbye as everyone.

"I like her, do you like her? I like her." His mother chattered excitedly as the two teenagers left the house.

Vegeta shut the door behind Bulma as they exited his house. Bulma walked down the stairs and stood on the cobble stone pathway. "Your house is beautiful." She said while looking at it.

'_Yeah you do' _he thought to himself, making sure not to say it out loud. He smirked then came down and stood next to her, "Thanks it's been in my family for years." He said as he began to walk her home.

"No problem, so if Yamcha is busy tomorrow do you want to come over?"

Vegeta looked at her, he didn't really feel like being her second string but felt like it was better than nothing so he gave her a weak smile "Yeah that sounds good."

They reached Bulma's house and she smiled at him as he walked her to the door. "You're a good guy Vegeta, I had you all wrong." She said as she kissed him on the cheek. "I'll see you tomorrow!"

"Yeah…Ok." He said with a slight blush on his cheeks.

Bulma smiled at him then went inside and shut the door. He watched her leave then turned and went back home '_what in the world, she just kissed me. But it was a friendly kiss, god I finally get a pretty girl and she wants to be my friend? Oh hell no, Yamcha better watch out because I think its high time that Bulma noticed me for more than a friend.'_ Once he reached his house he found all his brothers and sisters waiting at the door.

"How'd it go?" Leo asked.

"None of your business squirt." Vegeta said as he headed up the stairs and shut him self off in his room for the night.

Bulma rushed up the stairs and grabbed her phone and dialed Yamcha's number. The phone rang but no one picked up, then came his answering machine and she left a message. "Hey Yamcha this is Bulma and I just wanted to tell you that Vegeta and I had a good time tonight…you were right, he is a good guy, well I'll talk to you later. Lov—um bye" Bulma hung up the phone and thought about what Vegeta said, _"do you really love him?" _"I wish I did…" she said out loud to herself as she walked over and closed her blinds, just in case. Changing into her pajamas she put on her alarm and shut off her lights then went to bed.

--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--

**Review if you feel like please!**

Was it good? Did you like it? Vegeta got a kiss! And yes she and don't worry they'll be getting together soon! Hope you like the next chapter! We will be in detention! This is Emily, over and out! .


	7. Four sharp friends & One clueless girl

Hello! Welcome to chapter seven :3 I'd like to take the time to thank everyone who is reading the fanfic and posting reviews or faveing or anything! It means a lot to me! Hope you like this chapter!

**Disclaimer: **Somewhere out there there is someone who is going around reading fan fictions searching for someone who doesn't put a disclaimer! And this person is going to flame and spam and leave nasty reviews until the person who wrote the fanfic cries and takes down the story! Well pimps and ho's that will not be me! I own nothing! I just write the story!

(you're not really pimps and ho's unless you want to be oO kidding )

Read on Fanfic readers, read on!

--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--

Mr. Coolihan was reading the 'funnies' in the newspaper and glancing up every now and then to eye the troublesome teenagers suspiciously. It had only been ten minutes but they all looked like they were bored out of their minds. Vegeta was sitting on the floor, plugged into his iPod trying to make this go by faster. Bulma was sitting on the table that Vegeta was leaning against and every once in a while she'd accidentally kick him in the head and say 'sorry Veggie'. Goku was lying down on a table while Krillin sat on a corner of the table swinging his legs while eating his Jellybeans. "Heh…that Marmaduke…"

"What'd ya say Teach?" Goku asked as he sat up.

"Wasn't talking to you boy." He replied, flipping through the newspaper mindlessly he noticed that Krillin was the only one who brought food. "Hey why don't ya'll have food?"

"Not hungry." Vegeta answered.

"Chichi says my butts too big." Bulma said while poking Vegeta's head with her foot.

"I forgot!" Goku cried as he eyed Krillin's Jellybeans.

"Hey back off buddy these are mine." Krillin said while hopping off the table so he could walk the room.

"Aw man…"

Mr. Coolihan looked into his desk drawer and found some really old, really spicy, pork rinds. Putting them on his desk he looked up and saw that Goku was eyeing them the same way he was eyeing Krillin's jellybeans. "Um…can I help you?"

"Yeah…you going to eat that?"

Mr. Coolihan looked at the expiration date '_June first…1998…whoa…wonder if he'll eat them…'_ "Um…nope…"

"Can I have them?" Goku asked wide-eyed and drooling.

"Um…yep…" He replied as Goku snatched the bag of his desk and opened it. "They're a little hot…and a little old…"

"I don't care! I've got food!" Goku took a big handful of them and stuffed them in his mouth. Everyone watched as he chewed them happily then slowly stopped. Mr. Coolihan smiled as Goku swallowed them and his eyes started to water and his face turned bright red. "Holy shit! Fire!" he screamed as he ran to the back sink and stuck his head under the faucet. Everyone busted out laughing as Goku tried to save his taste buds. Krillin snickered as he picked up another jellybean and ate it.

"Ew…sherbet…" he said as he looked for the trashcan but couldn't find it. "Hey Goku are you done with this bag of pork rinds?" he called to Goku.

"Whatever man just give me a minute!" came Goku's watery reply.

"Ok…" Krillin spit the orange jellybean into the bag of orange pork rinds and walked off back to his table.

As Goku pulled his head out he looked around and saw everyone was staring at him. "Where did you get those things?"

"Boy I'm from the south and we know how to spice up some food."

"Yeah…" he said as he went and picked the bag back up and took a few more out and at them.

"Goku…" Krillin warned.

"Not now Krillin."

"Ok I was just going to tell you…"

"Hold on I'm about to tell Mr. Coolihan off."

"That I put my chewed jellybean in there."

"He's gonna get it—wait…you put what in here?" He asked as he ran back to the sink and spit out what he thought was the jellybean. "Now that's disgusting…"

"Well at least its gone now…"

"Yeah…"

"You two have got to be the stupidest people I know." Vegeta said as he shewed Bulma's foot from his head.

"You keep saying that Vegeta but we all really know who's the—" Goku stopped in mid sentence and looked over at Krillin. "Hey buddy I think found your jellybean." And once again Goku was back in the sink spitting it out.

Vegeta turned and looked at Bulma she was watching Goku and smiled, as he couldn't get the jellybean out of his teeth. Today she wore pants but had on a polo, upon Chichi's request, and her hair was up in a ponytail. He had been up half the night thinking of ways to get her to notice him with out telling her Yamcha was a cheater and only one seemed like a good idea. He needed to be her friend first and foremost. They needed to do projects together, hang out together, eat lunch together, so on and so forth. Any free time that she wasn't spending with Yamcha she would be spending with him end of story. "Hey Bulma?

"Hm?" she replied while turning to look at him.

"Did you find out if Yamcha was busy or not today?"

"Well I called him last night and he didn't pick up which was a little odd so I'm going to say that its ok if you come over, I mean if he does decide to hang out we can all hang out together."

"Yeah together…whoopee. Sorry about dinner last night, I had no idea my brother was going to say that."

"That's ok I'll just have to watch my blinds more often."

"Uh-huh."

"Hey have you heard of the band called Huston Calls?"

"Yeah they're like the Plain White T's right?"

"Yeah! Do you like them?"

"They're ok, not as good as choking victim."

"Oh come on they're a wana-be NOFX."

"You must be deaf to think that. And you probably like Dynamic Hack too."

"Reached back like a pimp and I slapped the ho'!" she sang.

"Oh god. Bet you listen to Jack Johnson too."

"Psh no thank you, I don't listen to that stuff."

Vegeta smiled. "Guess my favorite band."

"Hmm My Chemical Romance."

"I don't think so try again."

"Green day."

"Sell outs."

"AFI?"

"Same with Green Day, their old stuff is good but not their new stuff."

"Buckcherry!"

"You're really bad at this."

"Am not! I'm just messing with you?"

"Sure."

"Ok, ok, I've got it. Rinôçérôse."

"That your final guess?"

"Hell's yes."

"Good job."

"Eeee see I can read minds! I'm a freaking ninja."

"A midget ninja?"

"Yes! I'm a minja…" Bulma said as she crossed her legs 'Indian style' (for lack of a better word…).

Vegeta stood up and then sat on the table with her. "So what time do you want me to come over today?"

"Um right after school is fine, just when ever you want to."

"Ok I'll be there. So are you doing cheerleading this year?"

"I don't know…part of me is like really wanting to but then the majority of me is saying not to."

"Well you have like a week."

"Yeah, hey you should join the football team!"

"Uh, I don't think so."

She smiled at him then smoothed out her blue hair. "I don't know, I think you'd do a good job, I mean its like beating up people and you do that all the time! Annnd you get to watch all the pretty cheerleaders."

"Tempting but no thanks, I'm already trying to get a girl to notice me. And she's totally clueless or at least acts like it."

Bulma looked at him then looked away _'he can't be talking about me…can he?'_ "Who is it?"

"Don't worry about it."

"Oh come on I want to know."

Vegeta looked at her and was about to make up some cover-up but then the bell rang and Chichi and 18 walked in.

"Goku sweetie I brought you some spicy rice." Chichi said holding the take out bag for him to grab it.

"No! No more spicy food." He said while he made a claw with his hand and then scratched at the air.

"Ugh! Well just take it home and give it to your brother or something." She said while dropping it on the table and sitting down.

Bulma hopped off the table and her hand accidentally brushed against Vegeta's leg, he quivered a bit from her touch, but then got down also. Bulma sat on her knees on the little stool and leaned over to smell the rice. "Smells good Chichi."

"Yeah it does, but you and I are not going to be eating it! There are more carbs in that then in one of Jerry Springer's guest's dinners."

"Right…"

"So how was detention?" she asked as Yamcha walked in. "Oh, hey Yamcha." Chichi said while making a slight face at him as she recalled seeing him at the mall.

"Yam-Chan!" Bulma squealed as she jumped up and rushed over to him.

"Hey B." he replied as he put his arm around her shoulder.

Vegeta smacked his head against the table "Unbelievable!" he said out loud.

"I know right." Chichi said as she leaned over to him, "Does she like not notice how much of a man whore he is?"

"I don't think so." 18 said as she and Krillin sat down.

"Who's a man whore?" Goku asked rather loudly.

"Boo." Chichi said.

"Boo who?"

"Boo you now sit down."

"Hey guys." Yamcha said as Bulma sat back down next to Vegeta and he walked over to the empty seat.

The bell rang and another wonderful day of woodshop had begun. Mr. Coolihan turn around and wrote the Wood Shop Word of The Day on the board and then sat back down. "Ok idjits, word of the day, get to it."

Everyone started writing his or her answer down except for Goku who just stared at it. "Goku honey do the work, you don't want to be in detention again!" Chichi said as she wrote down her answer.

"Ok but I don't see what it has to do with wood shop…" he said as he wrote down his answer.

"Goku, is there something you want to share?" the teacher asked.

"Uh…no?"

"Let me see your answer."

"Um…no?"

"Boy bring me the paper."

"Um…ok…" Goku said as he got up and walked to the teacher's desk then reluctantly handed him the paper.

Mr. Coolihan read the paper then looked at Goku then back down at the paper. "Goku will you read this to the class."

"Ok sir…" Goku picked back up the paper and looked at the class. "Ok…Drag: A man who dresses in woman's clothing!" he said out loud.

The whole class started laughing at him as he stood up at the front of the class looking extremely confused. "But that's what drag is! Why is everyone laughing at me?"

"Because boy drag is a combination of aerodynamic or hydrodynamic forces which tends to reduce speed." Mr. Coolihan said while taking Goku's folder and hitting him in the head with it. "Now go sit." He shoved the folder back in Goku's hands, "ok now the reason I had him read this to you is so that all of you know how **not** to answer a question."

Goku sat back down and looked around the table. Chichi was glaring at him, no surprise there, 18 and Krillin were snickering at him, once again, no surprise. Vegeta was staring at Bulma, Bulma was staring at Yamcha, and Yamcha was staring at…someone who was not Bulma. "Hey Yamcha why are you staring at that girl?"

"Huh?" he asked as he looked away from her.

"And were you at the mall yesterday? Because Krillin said he saw you with some girl."

"What? Huh no…"

"Well where were you?"

"At home?"

"Well when I called your house your mom said you weren't home."

"Does it matter where I was?"

"Yes." Bulma butted in.

Vegeta looked over at Yamcha and glared at him. "It does matter."

"What do you care Vegeta?" Yamcha questioned.

"He cares because he's a good friend." Bulma said.

"I saw you too Yamcha." Chichi said.

"What? Where?"

"Yesterday at the mall—"

"Ok the chitter-chat-box-club I think I might have to separate you all."

"No we'll be quiet!" Goku said.

"There's a seat over here for someone!" Melinda called.

Bulma turned and gave the girl an evil stare. "No, were all just fine over here."

"Ok but one more conversation and you all are going to different tables."

"But there are only five tables, and seven of us!" Goku said.

"Well you can just sit in the corner now cant you."

"Sorry…"

"Ok we'll be watching a movie for the rest of the day. Its about power tool safety and it's the only movie I have so ya'll better like it because you might be seeing it once a week for the rest of the semester."

Bulma huffed and put her head on the table. "Stupid girls…always hitting on him…"

Vegeta looked at her then up at the TV and watched the video for the rest of class.

There were three mintues left and Mr. Coolihan was looking around at all the students who were asleep. '_one…two…three…four…five…hmm…ten…fifteen…nineteen…wow nineteen out of twenty five are asleep…hm I must be doing better than I thought.'_ The bell rang but only a few woke up and the ones that were a wake left. "Ok wake your sorry butts up! Schools over get out of my class."

Yamcha got up and left before Bulma, 18, Chichi, Krillin, or Goku woke up. Vegeta watched as he left the room and was half tempted to go after him and beat him up but instead stayed to wake the others up. "Bulma…woman…wake up…" he said as he shook her gently. Then more forcefully, "Bulma wake your ass up."

"What?" she grumbled as she stretched then fell off the stool. "Damn it…today is not my day. Where's Yamcha?"

"Um…he was gone when I woke up…" Vegeta lied.

"Ugh…that pig." She said as she laied down on the floor.

Chichi woke up and looked around, "Ew Bulma you don't know whats been down there."

"My feet." She called back.

"Ugh, Goku get up."

"Five more minutes Chichi…"

"No, get up now. Bulma are you and Vegeta hanging out today?"

"Um yeah." She said as she sat up.

"Would you mind if Goku and I came over for a few minutes, I just need to feed him you know how that goes."

"Oh no problem at all, you can stay for a while longer if you want. If its alright with Vegeta that is."

"Sure." Vegeta said slightly disappointed.

"Well I don't want to cut in all ya'll time but we'll stay for maybe an hour. Goku wake back up!"

"Nooo…" he whined as Chichi pulled his hair.

Bulma leaned over the table and smacked 18 on the head. "Rise and shine!"

"Bulma you have got to stop doing that!" 18 said as she swatted at Bulma's hand.

"Sorry but school's over."

"Oh, Krillin get up." She said as she rubbed his head.

"Ugh…" came his reply.

"Hey 18 would you and Krillin like to come over for a while tonight?" Bulma asked as she stood up.

"Nah we were going to go…hang out over at my house."

"You can come hang out with us though."

"Well its not the kind of hang out you can do in a group."

"Oooh, well never mind then. Ok Vegeta lets go, Chichi and Goku will meat us at the house."

"Ok." He said as he got up.

"Ok bye 18 and Krillin see you tomorrow! Come on Veggie."

"Would you quit calling me that!"

She smiled at him as she looped arms with him and walked out the door.

"Oooo I think Bulma likes him." Chichi said as she picked up her stuff and her purse.

"I hope so, Yamcha is really pissing me off." 18 replied as she pushed Krillin off the chair to wake him up.

"Hmm, well we'll just see how things go, and if she doesn't leave Yamcha then we'll just have to screw him over or something."

"Sounds good, we'll see you two tomarrow." 18 said while poking a snoring Krillin with her foot.

"Ok bye! Come on Goku." Chichi grabbed Goku by the caller and dragged him out of the room.

"Chi don't break my neck." Goku whined.

"Oh hush up babe."

"I'm hungry…"

"That's why we're going over to Bulma's house and she'll feed you and we can hang out with her and Vegeta."

"Oooo Vegeta's gonna be there?"

"Yes. Now get in the car." She said once they reached her car and after she unlocked it.

"Chichi thanks for driving me to school because my car is in the shop."

"Oh yeah, no problem baby." She said as Goku kissed her on the cheek.

"Ok lets get moving." Chichi sped out of the parking lot and headed to Bulma's house.

As Bulma pulled into her driveway Vegeta pulled in behind her. She smiled and went and kicked his tires. He honked his horn at her and turned off his car and got out, "Any reason you're kicking my car wench?"

"Because it's fun!" she answered back "Ok lets go inside."

"Bulma I really think you should break up with Yamcha." He said as she ran towards the door. "He doesn't love you."

She stopped and looked over at him with a sad smile on her face "You've got to give love to get it." She said as Vegeta walked over to her.

"Bulma what if you just keep giving love but the person you love wont love you back?"

"That wont happen, because you've just got to keep trying. Good things come to those who wait"

"You're just a regular fortune cookie today aren't you?"

She smiled at him then kissed him on the cheek, afterward turned and went inside. "Come on Veg head!"

"Why does she keep doing that!" he muttered under his breath, he fallowed her into the house. Her house smelled clean, extremely clean, it all looked so perfect. He watched her go into the kitchen so he fallowed her in. "So what are we feeding Kakarot?"

"Um…I was thinking anything Chichi wants to cook for him." She said as she leaned against the counter.

"Yeah…sounds good." He said as he walked to the fridge and looked inside. "Sure you got enough food for him?"

"I hope so." She said as she watched him.

"Like the view?" he asked jokingly as he shut the fridge.

"I thought I've already made that clear." Bulma replied with a smile as he blushed.

"Hello, hello! Bulma, Vegeta, we're here to feed the beast!" Chichi called as she and Goku came in

"In here Chichi!"

"Your friends have the worst timing." Vegeta said as Chichi entered the room with Goku in tow.

"They're your friends too Geta."

"Aw that's a cute nick name Bulma, Geta, Geta, Geta, Geta, Geta, Ge--"

"Ok Chichi that's enough!" Vegeta said as she walked over to the refrigerator and got out eggs, lettuce, bacon, hamburger, broccoli, chicken, peppers, onions, and then went to the pantry and got corn, three types or beans, caned tomatoes, and then went and got a pot. "Good lord woman what are you going to make?"

"Soup!" Goku called.

"Ew…shes got lettuce and eggs." Bulma said.

"Oh come on its good! You'll just have to get use to it, Goku loves it!"

"He would eat a pizza box if he was hungry enough." Vegeta said as he sat down at the table.

Bulma watched him move to the table so she went and sat next to him. "What are you doing tomorrow?"

"Friday?"

"Uh-huh."

"I was going to sit at home and play a few video games…" he said until he saw the puppy eyes she was giving him. "Ooor I could hang out with you?" she nodded, "At the mall?" she shook her head, "At your house?" she shook her head again, "My house," again, "Uh…the movies?"

"Yay can't wait! What are we going to see?" she asked while tugging on his arm.

"Um…a love story?" he said while she nodded.

"Yay!"

"Is it a date?"

"No silly, I have a boyfriend, we're just going as friends."

"Bulma, honey, who really goes to a love movie as friends." Chichi butted in while she put everything into one pot.

"I'm going to have to side with Chi Bulma." Vegeta said as he ate an apple off Bulma.

"Geta its not a date, but you can buy me pop corn."

"Sure."

"Ok good! I'll go pick out the movie!" she said as she ran upstairs to look up the movies on her computer.

"You better get her to dump Yamcha Vegeta." Chichi said as she stirred the soup.

Vegeta looked at her and then at Goku who was nodding at him. "How did you know?"

"Oh please sweets, I can read it all over your face. Its like someone wrote it with red magic marker."

"Are you an Amanda Marshall fan?"

"Who?"

"Nevermind."

"Ok well good luck for tomorrow night."

"Thanks." Vegeta leaned back against the booth and ate his apple. So he had a "moc-date"? is this what this is? He put he apple down and then began to think about how he was going to get Bulma to notice that he was the man for her not Yamcha.

--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--

**Review if you feel like it Please!**

Did you like it? I hope so because its not midnight! Ok so next chapter the movies :3 lets get this thing moving! As you saw we've made progress but what will happen at the movies? Well you'll just have to wait to see! Ok this is Emily, over and out! .


	8. Yamcha gets his just desserts

Hello all another chapter is up! Hope you like it! And oh my god you do not know how hard it is for me to not put "-.-;;" or "" or even ":3" in my story. Its driving me nuts! Ok read on

**Disclaimer: **My disclaimer muse is running out. I think I'll need to write a ballad next time but for now. I don't own anything I just write the story.

**Hear me: **Hello all! Ok I'm doing a shout out to these four people because they are the ones making up most of my reviews and they always have something good to say about my story and that just really makes my life! So I guess I'm giving out "props" if that's what they're saying now a day, so here's to severussweetie, Kirusuchinu, skatesmcgee, and bulmas-angel! Without whom I'd have like four reviews! XD Ok enough of me ya'll are here for the story am I right? Hell yes I am.

**Read on fanfic readers read on!**

--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--  
Bulma sat at her vanity with Chichi brushing her hair behind her while 18 was going through her closet. They were getting her ready for her "date" with Vegeta even though she had been swearing up and down that they were just friends. Needless to say Chichi didn't listen and 18 didn't believe her. Bulma looked down at her nails and then drummed them against the vanity. Right after school Chichi had stopped by her house and had 18 help her get Bulma into her car and over to the nail salon. Her nails were a deep blue so she figured that her outfit was going to match that. "Ouch Chi, don't pull my hair so hard! And would you quit trying to pluck my eyebrows!" she demanded as she swatted the tweezers out of her best friend's hand.

"Well if you had taken care of your self over the summer you wouldn't have these sasquatch eye brows!" Chichi retorted.

"Hey!"

"Oh come on Chichi, you know that's not true. If anything they look like the ones on the lead singer of the All American Rejects." 18 said as she poked her head out of the closet.

"18!" Bulma whined.

"I'm just kidding Bulma, your eye brows look fine." She apologized.

"Ok…" just as Chichi turned on the curling iron Bulma's cell phone rang.

Chichi gave Bulma a 'don't you dare move' face and picked up the phone and answered it. "Bulma's phone this is Chichi speaking."

"Hey Chichi this is Yamcha can I speak to Bulma?"

"I guess." She said as she handed the phone to Bulma who took it eagerly.

"Hey Yam-Chan!" she said happily while Chichi crossed her arms and looked over at 18 who was standing just like chichi out side the closet.

"Hey B, I just wanted to tell you I'd be busy tonight and couldn't hang out. I know how you like me to tell you before you have to call. So went a head and told you, always thinking of you babe." Yamcha said into the phone.

"Oh that's fine Yam-Chan I'm going to hang out with Vegeta tonight."

"You two are getting pretty close aren't you."

"I guess so."

"If I didn't know my friend and my girlfriend better I'd say you're most likely cheating on me."

"That's crazy Yam-Chan! Vegeta and I are just friends…"

"I know B, well I've got to go, I'll also be out of town this weekend."

"Oh…? Why?"

"Um…going on vacation."

"Aw where to? Can I come?"

"Um…the mountains going to be ruffling it you probably wouldn't like it."

"I love to camp!"

"Bulma trust me you wouldn't have a good time."

"Fine…I can tell where I'm not wanted, just kidding!"

"Uh-huh welp got to go."

"Ok love you!"

"I know, bye"

"Yamcha you didn't say—Hello? Yamcha?" Bulma looked down at her cell phone with a broken hearted face. She closed it and then set it down on the vanity. "He hung up on me…"

"B, don't worry about it he's like **the** ass, and you're going on a date with Vegeta tonight." Chichi said as she finished curling Bulma's hair.

"It's not a date." Bulma whined. Bulma looked at her reflection in the mirror she looked gorgeous but that phone call with Yamcha made her feel completely repulsive. "But the way things are going with Yamcha and I it might as well be."

"Good, now that's the spirit Bulma! Now go over there and let 18 help you get an out fit while I get your purse ready."

"Ok then?" Bulma said as Chichi snatched her purse and started running around her room and house looking for things to put in it.

"Ok Bulma," 18 called from inside the closet. "here are the outfits I've picked out to match your nails, makeup, shoes, and purse."

"No jeans?" Bulma asked while looking at all the mini skirts and capri pants.

"Are you stupid? You're going out with Vegeta, do I need to spell this out for you, he is H to the O from the O to the T from the T all the way to the freaking explanation mark that goes next to the T." Bulma gave her a blank stare then furrowed her eyebrows, "Ok sweetie I know you're the smartest girl in school but you're totally lost when it comes to guys."

"Am not!" she griped as she continued to look at each outfit. "I've been dating Yamcha for a year, so I must be doing something right."

"Or you're doing something really wrong."

"What do you mean?"

"You are so blind Bulma, Vegeta is crazy about you."

"No he's not, he thinks I'm loud, a witch, bossy, and a slut because his brother watches me sleep naked!" she screamed.

"Whoa now…you sleep naked?"

"That's so not the point!"

"Then what is the point?"

"The point is, I don't think I'm his type."

"We'll see after tonight then."

"I guess…so I think I like the white skirt with the dark blue cami and the light blue jacket."

"Sounds good, now get your lard ass into your bathroom and change…I'll go try to find Chichi and make sure she's not putting knives in your purse again."

"Ok sounds good."

18 watched to make sure Bulma went to go change, after she went in the bathroom 18 went out into the hallway to try to listen if she could hear Chichi. Listening carefully she heard someone down stairs in the kitchen. "That girl…" 18 growled as rushed down the stairs and into the kitchen only to be surprised out of her mind. She turned the corner and saw the person in the kitchen was not Chichi. "Oh my god!" she screamed as she ducked behind the wall with out really seeing who it was. She counted to three then stuck her head around the wall and looked around. "Where did it go…" she whispered to her self. Slowly she walked into the kitchen making sure to keep her back against the wall. "Oh my god please just be a stray bear…"

"18?" came Goku's voice from up on top of the refrigerator.

"Holy shit! You just scare the hell out of me! What is wrong with you! Don't you know how to knock? Were you raised in a cave? Oh my god!" she rambled as her knees buckled and she dropped to the floor.

"Why are you yelling at me! I was just minding my own business, eating some chicken when all of a sudden I hear 'oh my god!'. I just about pissed my pants, 18!"

"Why are you here anyway?"

"Well Vegeta is going to hang out with Bulma and Krillin is helping his mom do yard work and you and Chichi are here so…I thought I'd stop by!"

"Door bells Goku, door bells! They made them for a reason!"

"What do you mean?" he asked while tilting his head to the side.

"I mean they were created so nut jobs like you don't just walk up in someone's house and scare the peanut butter out of the people inside!" she screeched as she smacked his arm.

"What is going on down here?" Bulma yelled as she came down the stairs.

18 turned around and smiled ear to ear. "Now see Bulma that is drop dead gorgeous! Those jeans you're sporting this days aren't so much…ooo come down here and let me see!"

"Sure thing, hey Goku!" Bulma said as she gave a spin for 18.

"Hey B, you look great! I bet Vegeta wont even know what to say!"

"I hope so, he has one hell of a mouth."

"Is she done?" Chichi yelled as she bumbled down the stairs. "Oh my god! Bulma you look hot!" Chichi shrieked as she jumped up and down while clutching Bulma's purse. "Ok, ok I hooked up your purse girl! Now you see this light blue Coach purse? Uh huh, yes you do. Ok well inside I've got your: lotion, antibacterial, Band-Aids three different sizes, Neosporin, cell phone, gum, tick-tac, toothbrush with tooth paste, floss, paperclips, tape, screw drivers, your wallet, and condom." Chichi smiled once she was done.

"Ok Chichi I wont be needing that condom--"

"You're right I bet he'll have one."

"No what I meant is that I wont be having sex because I'm still a virgin and I wont be giving it up to a guy I'm not going on a date with!"

"Well sorry, but you can't blame me for being optimistic."

"Why do I have band-aids?"

"You never know when you'll need them and the moment you don't have them you'll need them so if you have them all the time you'll never need them!"

"What?"

"That's my girl!" Goku said while putting an arm around Chichi's shoulders.

Bulma smiled at her friends, she was extremely grateful towards them for all the things they've done for her for years. "I love you guys." She said as her eyes started to tear up.

"Oh no, Bulma don't cry! You'll ruin your make up!" Chichi stated as Bulma hugged her, 18, and Goku.

"Bulma are you pregnant? Because these are some extreme mood swings you've been having today." Goku asked as she tried not to cry.

"I'm not pregnant you boob! Oh wait what time is it?"

"Um its almost seven! He'll be her any minute." Chichi chimed.

Bulma picked up her purse and headed to the door. "I'll go wait for him out side."

"The hell you will!" a wide-eyed Chichi exclaimed as she jerked Bulma by her arm up the stairs. "You have got to make a grand entrance, I want his eyes to be like that coyote in the road runner cartoon!" Chichi rambled as she dragged Bulma up the main stairs. "Ok you wait here and look pretty then when the door bell rings I'll get it. Then I'll be like 'oh Bulma!' and you'll come down very prettily! Got that?"

"Yeah?" Bulma said while tugging on the hem of her skirt to make it seem longer.

Chichi saw what she was doing and started slapping her hands, "Stop that, and make sure to stand and sit with your legs together and please god don't try to burp your name or write it in the nacho cheese after the cheese crusts over on the top!"

"Oh my god you do that one time and you're branded for life." Bulma exclaimed as she threw her arms in the air. Just as she did that the doorbell rang and Chichi flew down the stairs like a bat out of hell. She stopped right at the door and straightened her self out she took a deep breath, put on her 'you better not mess this up smile' and gave one last glance up the stairs then she opened the door.

"Hey, Vegeta!"

"Um hey Chichi…is Bulma ready yet? "

"Yeah let me call her—"

"Nah don't worry I've got it. Yo Bulma! Your free dinner is here!" he called.

Chichi's mouth fell open and she smacked her forehead. "Yeah thanks Rico Suave…"

"No problem…what is taking her…so long…" Vegeta turned and looked at the stairs as Bulma made her "grand entrance". She had one hand on the rail and the other holding her skirt down and she still looked amazing, a little awkward, but amazing.

She looked away from her feet and over at Vegeta just in time to see his dazed expression. She smiled brightly at Chichi who was standing behind him waving, but then lost her footing in her heals and smacked right into the floor face first of course. Bulma sucked her teeth as she pushed the hair out of her face and looked up at Vegeta who had a slight smirk on his face, she looked over at Chichi who looked just completely mortified. Bulma stayed on the floor for just a few minutes to regain her composure, this was one of those awkward moments that happen at all the wrong times but for all the right reason, because Vegeta then knelt over and offered his hand to her. She smiled and put her hand in his, secretly checking if she broke a nail.

"How do I look?" she asked with a half smile as she tried to fix her skirt again.

"Like an angel who keeps falling for me." He replied.

She smiled back at him and then noticed that he hadn't let go of her hand yet '_maybe he does like me'_ she thought to her self. "That was very sweet, thank you." She said as she looked him over, he was wearing black jeans with a black under shirt and a white button up shirt over it.

"I'm just being honest. So can we leave or does Chichi want a picture?"

Chichi stood in the corner nodding in a fervor type manner while clutching her camera with an ear-to-ear smile plastered on her face. "Yes!" Chichi screamed as she started snapping pictures left and right, "Oh my god this is going to go great in my scrap book of my senior year! Eeee!"

"Ok Chichi that's enough…" Goku said as he took the camera from her.

"Ok Vegeta, don't lose her! And make sure to have her home like not tomorrow."

Kakarot you are out of your mind." Vegeta said as he opened the door.

"Bye everyone!" Bulma called as she ran out to Vegeta's car.

Vegeta unlocked it for her so she could get in and then headed out himself until he felt a hand on his shoulder. "Ok lug-head, don't mess this up!" 18 warned witch Chichi standing right behind her glaring at him.

"Or what?"

"Or I'll let her get you." 18 said while jerking her thumb over to Chichi.

Vegeta smirked then shut the door, he walked to the car glancing back at her house to see Goku, Chichi, and 18 all looking out the window watching him. Rolling his eyes he got into the car. "Ok so what are we seeing and where is it?"

"Well I was thinking we could go see Pirates of the Caribbean at the movie theater near the mall." Bulma sad while going through the stuff in his glove compartment.

"Get out of there!" he told her as he backed out of her drive way. "You're not going to like squeal when Johnny Depp comes on screen are you?" he asked as he started driving to the movies.

"No…I don't squeal."

"Right…"

The drove on in silence for a few minutes until Bulma turned on the radio in hopes to start up a conversation. She flipped through the stations until she found a song she completely adored. "Oh my god! I love this song!" she screamed while turning it up.

Vegeta reached over and turned it down "Are you nuts that's country!"

"So? I love Brian McComas!"

"How does it look for a firebird to be speeding down the road blairing '99.9 Percent Sure'?"

"Lord I didn't picture you as one who worries about how people look." She whined as she changes the station.

"Change it back to the song." Vegeta growled.

"What? Why?"

"Because I don't want to seem like some crazy 'other people think this about me' nut." He explained. She smiled but changed it to a different song. "I thought you wanted to listen to that country song?"

"I did but you telling me I can listen to it even thought it kind of destroys your bad boy image makes me want to let you listen to something else." He looked over at her as she pulled a CD out of his glove compartment. "Eye's on the road you cow!" she demanded, he looked back at the road as she put the CD in the stereo. "I didn't know you liked Spill Canvas."

"They're great. They remind me of Fenix TX."

"Oh I cried when they broke up and I cried even harder when they made a new band, its just not the same thing.

"Yeah, I guess its like when Guns and Roses broke up but then all the guys except for the lead singer got together and made a band."

"No that's different…that was funny. Wow you have Pretty Girls Make Graves…cant see you rocking out to that."

"I don't, it was my ex-girlfriend's."

"Hm," Bulma said feeling a little jealous, she brushed it off and put the CD back. "Oooo! Eve 6! Oh my god that lead singer is hot."

"Are you being serious or just talking shit?"

"…talking shit?"

"Sure you are. Ok we're almost here, do you want to go get candy at target or something?"

"Yeah! Jellybeans!" Vegeta rolled his eyes and pulled into the Target parking lot. He circled the lot a few times then parked extremely far away from the store. "Good God Vegeta! Could you park any further out?"

"I don't want anyone to hit my car." He said flatly as he got out and opened her door.

"I'm really not seeing where this gentleman side of you is coming from." She said as he helped her out.

"Yeah I don't really like to show it to too many people." He said as he shut the door after she got out.

"Yeah bad ass image I got you." She said as they headed to the store.

"Well how would it look if I held the door open for Kakarot? Or pulled the chair out for him?"

"A little fruity."

"There you go."

Once inside Vegeta turned to ask her where she wanted to go but she had already taken off so he took off after her. Bulma was standing the jellybean section scooping and pouring jellybeans into the jellybean bag. She smiled over at him and motioned for him to come over. "What kind do you like?"

"Um any kind I guess."

"Riiight," she rushed over to the 49 flavor mix and poured a scoop in the bag. "Oooo look jalapeno!"

"Ew."

"As the song slowed so did the room as they hold hands all of the lights start to flicker…" she sang to herself as she put some jalapeno jellybeans in the bag.

She didn't notice Vegeta walk over to her, but she did notice the kiss he gave her on the cheek. "Playing it safe, he kissed her cheek…" Vegeta finished the verse for her.

She smiled at him then looked to the floor. "Vegeta I have a boyfriend."

"Yeah, just my luck. You ready to go?"

"Yep!" she said as she handed him the bag. He went and paid for the four pounds of jellybeans his 'friend' had gotten. She clung to his arm and took the bag excitedly after he paid. 'How can anyone who claims to be _just_ a friend cling to someone's arm like that?' Was the thought that was running through Vegeta's head as she dragged him back to the car. Once inside she dug into her jellybeans and every now and then she rolled the window down and spat one out. They pulled into the movie theater parking lot and Vegeta parked next to a Jeep Wrangler. Bulma got out and looked at the neon orange jeep and made a face.

Vegeta looked at her and then the car, '_shit that is so Yamcha's car.'_ He thought to him self as Bulma studied the car. '_Maybe she won't notice…'_ "Hey Bulma lets go get the tickets."

"Is this Yamcha's car?" she asked out loud.

"Um his brother might be using it…" he said trying to get her to not pay attention to it.

"I guess…" she said as she took Vegeta's arm as he offered it to her.

Vegeta ordered the tickets and they went and got drinks and popcorn then got their seats. The previews were already showing so it was extremely dark and Bulma almost tripped going up the stairs but Vegeta had his hand on the small of her back so she never fell. Vegeta looked around and spotted two seats close to the middle and Bulma headed that way. Once they were seated Bulma dug out her jellybeans and popped them in her mouth one at a time. "thank you for coming with me Vegeta." She whispered while resting her head on his shoulder.

Vegeta stiffed at first when she put her head on his shoulder but then relaxed. "No problem."

The two had been sitting and watching the movie for an hour, occasionally their hands would touch as they both reached for the popcorn or the jellybeans at the same time. They both would blush but thanks to the dark theater the other didn't see. They sat and watched the movie but a couple a few rows behind them started making some bizarre noises. Bulma tugged on Vegeta's shirt and he lowered his head to hear what she wanted to say. "What are those people doing back there?" she whispered.

"I don't know why don't you look?"

"I don't want to miss the movie! You look please…"

"Fine." Vegeta said, Bulma took her head off his shoulder then continued to watch the movie. Vegeta shrugged and turned around to see what was going on, he saw that the two were making out but he for some reason wanted to see who it was. Even though he squinted his eyes he still couldn't see because it was too dark, he was about to give up but then the screen lit up with a bright sky and bright ocean and Vegeta could see who they were clearly. However, seeing them weren't the problem anymore, the problem was the girl was Melinda and the guy was Yamcha. He dropped back in his seat and looked over at Bulma, should he tell her? He wondered while she innocently ate her jellybeans.

She felt his eyes on her and looked over at him. "What's wrong Vegeta?"

"Um…nothing."

"What was the couple doing?"

"Um…making out."

"Oh, Yamcha always wants to make out at the movie theater…but I don't like to because I mean if you spend the money on it--"

"What'd you say?"

"If you spend the money…"

"No before that."

"The thing about Yamcha?"

"Yeah…Bulma I think we should leave…" Vegeta said as Yamcha and his 'date' got louder.

"Wow they are being loud." She said as she started to turn around.

"Bulma I'm serious, lets leave." Vegeta said while standing up.

"Hold on I want to see what they're doing…I cant see its too dark." She said as she got up and began to make her way to the isle and climb the stairs. "I'm going to go tell them that what they're doing is rude." She said to Vegeta.

"Bulma please lets leave."

"No." she hissed as she reached the top of the stairs and tapped the guy on his shoulder. The world seemed to shift into slow motion as Vegeta held her jellybeans and her purse while he watched helpless as Yamcha looked up at who tapped him on the shoulder. He cringed as Bulma's eyes widened and she took a step back and leaned against the wall. He heard her scream out once she got her senses then he saw Yamcha try to stand up and she pushed him back down and ran towards Vegeta. Once she reached him she buried her head in his chest and he helped the crying Bulma out of the theater in hopes of getting her to the car. Her sobs had echoed through the theater and the lobby as they left, and then pierced the night air along with Vegeta's heart. Once they reached the car Vegeta helped her inside then got in the drives side and just held her while she cried.

"Shhh…Bulma it'll be ok."

"How can you say that!" she choked out between sobs. "I loved him!"

"I know…" he said while smoothing her hair.

"Why didn't he love me? What did I do…what's wrong with me…why didn't he love me?" she cried into his chest.

"There's nothing wrong with you Bulma…you're perfect." Vegeta said trying to calm her down.

"He was supposed to be my prince! We were going to get married! What am I going to do…"

"You're going to be ok, and you'll get a new prince and you'll get married, and he'll love you."

"I just wanted someone to hold a boom-box up for me like in that movie and play 'In Your Eyes' by Peter…Gabriel! I just wanted the boom-box like in the movie! Is that so much to ask?" she cried.

"Bulma you've got to know I'd hold a boom-box up for you at the drop of a hat."

"Vegeta please don't tease me now…"

"I'm not Bulma, I've never fall so hard so fast for anyone in my life the way I have for you. Give me a chance."

"Vegeta…not now…I'm not up for another relationship where I give and give and get nothing."

"Then I'll do all the give and get nothing please Bulma…"

"I just cant…"

Vegeta stroked her hair and looked down at her, he'd have to give her time to get over Yamcha before he could make a move to take her heart. She was worth it though so for now he'd just hold her and let her cry. He turned on the radio in hopes of trying to keep people from staring, "Every Breath You Take" by Sting and the Police came on and Bulma calmed down a little as Vegeta swallowed a little pride and sang along. "Bulma I'll always be here for you…" he whispered as another sob wracked her body. "I'll never leave…" he promised.

"I love you Vegeta…" she whispered as he wiped a tear off her cheek.

"I love you too Bulma…and I'll wait until your ready for another relation ship…"

"Thank you…" she whispered while wiping the mascara off her face. The two sat in silence until Bulma fell asleep. Vegeta leaned her back against her seat and buckled her in. then he got out of the car and took his key's and scratched it, he then looked around the parking lot and got a rock and smashed in Yamcha's windshield and dented his hood. He went and got his first aid kit and took out the survival Knife and slashed Yamcha's tires. "Jack ass…" he said while getting back in his car and driving back to Bulma's house. Chichi, 18, and Goku were out on the front porch watching as he carried Bulma out of the car.

"Oh my god! Bulma!" Chichi and 18 screamed as they rushed over to Vegeta.

"What did you do to her!" Chichi demanded as Vegeta carried Bulma inside and laid her on the couch.

"I didn't do anything, we were at the movies and Yamcha was there—"

"Oh god…" 18 said as she stroked Bulma's hair.

"That ass!" Goku said while taking a furious Chichi to a chair.

"Yeah well, she saw him with another girl, all over her and then I took her out of the theater and let her cry in my car until she fell asleep."

"Poor Bulma…" 18 said while sitting on the arm of the couch the blue hair girl was laying on.

"Oh that jerk, his ass is so mine!" Chichi said while heading to the door.

"Don't worry, I totaled his car, and I'll kick his ass on Monday."

"You should have kicked it in the theater!"

"And do what? Leave Bulma alone to cry on the floor. I don't think so."

"True…look why don't you stay the night here, Bulma's parents are already asleep and they're letting Goku stay the night with 18 and I… and I think that Bulma would really appreciate it."

"Sure." He said as he picked Bulma up. "She cant say on the couch all night…where's her room?"

"I'll show you." 18 said as she went up the stairs and led him to Bulma's room.

Vegeta pulled back the covers and laid Bulma down in the bed and tucked her in. "Where do I sleep?"

"Um…Chi and I were going to sleep in bed with Bulma and Goku was going to sleep on the floor so you can too I guess…or stay in another room."

"floor sounds good."

"Ok I'll just go get Chichi and Goku and some medicine for when she wakes up." She said very seriously as she looked over at Bulma, "You did a good job with her tonight."

"Thanks." Vegeta watched as 18 went downstairs. He went over and sat down next to Bulma in the massive bed. He watched her for a moment then laid down next to her and to his surprise she snuggled up next to him. Vegeta looked around nervously and then pulled her close and closed his eyes then accidentally fell asleep. A moment or so later Goku, Chichi and 18 came up stairs and found Vegeta and Bulma asleep together.

Chichi looked at her friends and smiled. "Let him stay there, we can sleep on the floor 18, Goku go get more blankets."

18 nodded and Goku left to go get more pillows and blankets like chichi had told him to. Once he returned they all lay down on the floor and went to sleep. Outside a thunderstorm raged on and somewhere in the parking lot of the Royal Film Movie Cinema a black haired boy screamed a blood-curdling scream after seeing his mutilated car. And the balance of nature was slowly being restored as the orange tic-tac colored car's parking break gave out and the car rolled out of the parking lot and into a creak.

--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--

**Review if you feel like it please!**

Ok did you like it? I've started a revolution in the universe where this fanfic is and Yamcha is about to get the bad end of the Karma stick. Down here in the south we call that the switch oO…the Karma stick that is. Welp hope you liked it! Next chapter will be up later today or early tomorrow. Hope ya'll don't get too mad that I haven't hooked up Bulma and Vegeta yet. Bulma needs time…she's weird like that…and its making the plot thicker and my story longer. But they will get together with in a few chapters a few being like two to three. See that's not so bad! Ok well this is Emily over and out! .


	9. Hooplas Involving Circus Tricks

Hello! Ok this is going to be a short chapter because I'm like dead tired and I just needed to tie up some loose strings before I get the ball rolling even more. It's pretty choppy and poorly written but it gets the points across and the next chapter will be twice as long and a lot better. So have fun XP

**Disclaimer: **I'm way to tired to want to steal any of this stuff. I own nothing! Come on people we've gone over this

Read on fanfic readers read on!

--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--

Vegeta woke up to an empty bed and his first reaction was that something had happened to Bulma. He shot up and looked around the room for the first time, her walls were light blue her bed was a four-post medieval canapé, and the furniture was antique to match the feel of the room. There were no band posters on her walls but there were Japanese waterscape paintings and wall scrolls. He then looked onto the floor and saw Goku passed out in a pile of blankets and pillows, 18 and Chichi were no where to be found. Vegeta shrugged and figured Bulma was with them, if something bad had happened they would have come and woken Goku up so he leaned back and put his hands behind his head and closed his eyes. It wasn't long before Bulma walked in the room and saw him look like he was at home in her bed, she smirked and tip-toed over to the bed. She then squatted down on the floor and jumped up and pounced on him. "Ninja strikes!" she yelled as she landed on him.

"Woman! What are you doing?" Vegeta yelled as Bulma landed smack on his stomach.

"I thought I'd wake you up!" she said as she ruffled his hair.

"You're in an extremely good mood for someone who just had their whole world come crashing down around them." He said while holding her hand.

She gave him a half smile, "Well I need to get over him and this is how I'm going to do it."

"What?"

"I'm going to work on my relationship with you." She said as she sat up next to him. "If I'm going to date you I'd like to know you better."

"I'd like to know me better too…" he said as she played with his hair, this was completely out of character for him. Just sleeping with a girl without sex, comforting her, totaling her ex-boyfriend's car, and letting her play with his hair. It all was just so new to him but he surprisingly liked it. He smiled at her as she looked over at Goku. "So when's breakfast?"

"My mom's making it." She said happily.

"Where are 18 and Chi?"

"They're helping her, my mom loves them she considers them her adopted daughters."

"hm…" he said as she put her hand on his knee.

"Did I make you quiver?" she asked innocently.

"What?"

"It's a song, 'The tides that pull you down in the river, She touched my knee and that made me quiver' you know it come on name it!"

He smiled at her as she sat wided eyes with her hand on his knee "Hooplas Involving Circus Tricks, by Say Hi To Your Mom."

"Yay! You win!"

"What do I win?"

"Breakfast."

"No kiss?" he asked as she got up.

"Maybe later…" she said as she dropped to the ground and did the arm crawl over to Goku.

"Bulma what are you doing…?"

"Shhh…." She climbed up onto her couch and then dive bombed Goku "Ninja strikes!" she yelled again.

"Oh my god!" Goku shrieked as Bulma landed on his back. "Get off me you cow!" he yelled.

"What did you call me?" she screeched as she pulled his hair.

"No! I didn't mean a cow! Ouch! Let go of my hair! I meant to say whale!" he said while laughing.

"Bulma let him go." Vegeta said as he got off the bed. "Where is your shower?"

"Through that door." She pointed to the bathroom and let go of Goku's hair. "Why do you need it?"

"To know where to put the camera, why else?" he said as he ran out of the room.

"What in the world?" she yelled as she chased after him.

Goku rolled over onto his back and let out a deep breath. "That hurt…" he said to him self. He closed his eyes until he heard a ring, he ignored it the first time…the second time…and the third time but when it rang the forth time he got up and looked for it. He found the culprit, Bulma's cell phone. He picked it up and pressed talk, "Hello?" he said into the phone.

"Hey Goku? …Is Bulma there…?" the voice on the other end asked.

"Is that Yamcha?" Vegeta growled as he came back into the room to get his shoes, he was next to Goku in two giant steps and had his ear right next to his.

"Um…is this Yamcha?" Goku asked as Vegeta glared at the phone.

"Yeah…Goku please just let me talk to Bulma."

Vegeta took the phone from Goku, "You wont be talking to Bulma any time soon if I can help it jerk ass." He growled.

"Vegeta! What the hell man? Why were you at the movies last night with my girlfriend!"

"Showing her how a real man is supposed to act around a woman."

"By real man do you mean back stabbing friend? You probably set me up for that!"

"Listen up Yamcha, I covered your ass that time you cheated because you said it was a one time thing! But I will not let Bulma get any more hurt than she's already been! So I'm saying this now, leave my Bulma the fuck alone!"

"Wait what do you mean **your** Bulma? So she was cheating on me!"

"Yamcha Bulma has class and would never cheat on your but that doesn't matter because you did, and she knows, bye now." He said as he hung up on him and handed the phone to Goku. "Block his calls." Vegeta said as he put on his shoes and stormed off down the hall.

"Oki-doe-kie…buttons, buttons, I love buttons," Goku said as he pressed a random button. "Say Cheese!" the phone said "What?" he replied as the phone took his picture. "Grrr…" he pressed another button, "No don't turn off! Oh fiddlesticks…" Goku sat on the bed and started pressing more buttons, "Damn buttons…damn phone…damn damn it!"

Vegeta walked down to the kitchen and only saw Bulma's mom, "Hey Mrs. Briefs?"

"Oh good morning Vegeta!" She said in a cheery voice. "What can I help you with?"

"Oh just looking for Bulma…"

"She's out side by the pool."

"Are Chichi and 18 with her?"

"I don't think so…they went up to the arcade saying something about how they're going to beat each other blah blah blah."

"Ok thanks…" Vegeta said as he walked out the kitchen door to the back yard and headed to the in door Olympic swimming pool. The grass was green, the sky was blue, and the birds were singing like a symphony, he guessed the world really didn't stop just for one person no matter how amazing they were. He watched as Bulma opened all the windows and then let her legs dangle in the water. She took off her jacket from last night and set it aside then pulled her hair into a ponytail. He walked into the building and sat down next to her. "Hey." He said as he took his shoes off and rolled up his pants to put his feet in the water.

"Hey your self." She replied.

"You doing ok?"

"Well, I'm still shaken up about last night but its nothing I can't over power." She said with a smile.

"Yeah I can understand that."

"Have you ever been cheated on Geta?"

He looked at her and held her hand, "Yeah, at one point I was dating this girl for six months last year, she was great. We had a ton in common, and she had the most beautiful long red curly hair I'd ever seen. She had the widest brown eyes with gold flakes in them and a strip of freckles that went across her nose. She was beautiful, and when it came time that our six-month anniversary came around someone told me I'd find her at this park making out with this guy. I didn't believe them right away until she was late for our date and then I went to that park and there she was. Making me feel clueless."

"Vegeta…"

"I was furious of course, but she ended up moving away and I think that help because I didn't have to see her."

"What was her name?"

"Valintrina, Trina for short."

"That's a really pretty name…"

"Yeah it fit her."

"I think I remember seeing you with her."

"You probably did, but enough about my love life or lack there of."

She smiled at him and kissed his cheek. Vegeta closed his eyes and let out a haggard breath. "Bulma I thought you weren't ready for a relationship…"

"I'm not…" she whispered. "You just looked like you need that."

"Thanks…I did."

"So tell me, was she prettier than me?"

"No where close." He said with a smirk. "Come on lets go eat." Vegeta stood up and offered his hand to her.

"You haven't eaten yet?" she asked as he helped her up.

"Well Yamcha called and Kakarot being the dip shit he is answered the phone so I had to chew him out."

"Yamcha called? Was it to apologize?"

"Bulma, please, promise me that you wont call him."

"I don't know if I can do that Vegeta."

"Bulma you can't leave me drowning in this firewater lake." He quoted.

"I'm sorry…I just don't know…"

"Bulma I may not be Mr. Right but I'm Mr. Righthererightnow and I know more about you then that jerk could ever know."

"Well what's my favorite flower?" she asked while crossing her arms.

"The Orchid, because its beautiful and exotic just like you. It holds its self up high and is very temperamental."

"How could you know that? I've never told you." She said as she sat down on a pool chair.

"Well it was easy to figure out, you're a very narcissistic and so is the Orchid."

She smiled as he sat down in the chair across from her and smirked. "Ok what's my favorite color?"

"Purple…it's a royal color and you consider your self a Princess."

"Favorite song?"

"Well you tell everyone its 'I'm still here' by Vertical Horizon but when you're alone you really rock out to 'Hey Juliet' by LMNT."

"This is why I love you, you get me when no one else does." She reached over to kiss him on the cheek again but he turned his face and she accidentally kissed his mouth. "Vegeta! You big lug! I was trying to save our first kiss!" she squealed as she hit his arm.

"Well I got sick of those friendly little cheek kisses, I wanted a real one so I stole it." He replied frankly then kissed her again. "And I stole another one."

Bulma stood up and crossed her arms. "You butt."

Vegeta stood up too and wrapped his arm around her shoulders. "Come on lets go eat."

"Ok…but I'm still not going to be your girlfriend yet."

"I understand sweetheart." The couple walked back to the house and went in through the kitchen door. Chichi and Goku were sitting at the table while 18 stood by the counter talking to Bulma's mom. Goku was shoveling in eggs and bacon like it was the last meal he was ever going to eat and Chichi was watching him with a disgusted look on her face.

"Goku do you know where those eggs are going to go?" Chichi asked him as he shoved another forkful of eggs in his mouth.

"My stomach…?" he replied with eggs falling out of his mouth.

"No, right to your ass! And you're going to have a jiggle ass and that's just going to be terrible…"

"For who?"

"Me!"

"True…but I think it'd be cool I could be like one of those guys in the cartoons!"

"Ew! Bulma tell him that it's not cool to have a jiggle ass."

"Its not cool Goku." Bulma shouted as she got a plate of eggs.

"Bulma you have to be on my side!" Goku whined.

Vegeta took a few plates full of food and sat down next to Chichi.

"Great! Now I'm in the middle of two vacuums. It's like the plot of some cheep porno."

Bulma smiled as she sat next to Vegeta. He gave her a side-glance as she put her head on his shoulder. "So Chi are you going to work with Goku on that Woodshop project?"

"We have a project?" Chichi asked in shock.

"Yeah…we need to make a Co2 car…ring any bells?"

"Girl please you know there are about as many bells in my head as in a freshmen math class."

"True so will you be working with him?"

"Yeah I guess so. I mean its not like you can cut wood."

"Who will you be working with Vegeta?"

"You." He answered between bites.

"Ok sounds good!" she piped.

Vegeta smiled at her, she'd be his girlfriend sooner or later, hopefully sooner than later. Bulma was the best thing that had happened to him in a long time and he'd be damned if he let her go.

--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--

**Review if you feel like it please! **

Good go I'm sleepy, ok hope you liked it, its not as funny as they normally are but I'm so sleepy its not even funny .o ok this is Emily over and out .


	10. Floats, Frogs, lights, action!

Ok sorry its late . I went over to my friends house and just lost total track of time and then I had to so all this stuff for my mom so I'm really sorry. Don't be mad, please. Ok here is the chapter and its all posted so read on please .

**Disclaimer:** Wow I'm tired…lets make this short…I don't own anything. Night.

--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--

A week and a day had gone by since Yamcha and Bulma broke up and things had really turned around for Bulma. Her and Vegeta had been hanging out together every after noon and they have been becoming better friends. Yamcha had gotten quarter back again so Bulma decided not to try out for cheerleading, Chichi was furious at her and said that now she was going to have to deal with the 'Three dumb mice' alone. Yamcha had been calling her every day and had tried to talk to her in school but Vegeta had always been there and Yamcha was a little intimidated by him. Long story short, Bulma's mom thought she was long over dew for some relaxation. So tonight Bulma was having her friends come over for a pool party tonight at seven.

Bulma was picking out her swimsuit as the maids and her mom carried snacks and towels out to the poolroom. She tried on at least twelve different suits before she decided on the purple halter bikini with white flowers. She smiled at her self in the mirror then tied a towel to her waste and headed down to the pool to wait for her friends.

"Bulma sweetie!" Her mother called.

"Yeah mom?" Bulma replied as she pulled her hair back into a ponytail.

Mrs. Briefs fallowed Bulma down the hall carrying some towels. "Sweet heart will you take these out to the pool?" she asked as she caught up with Bulma.

"Sure thing mom."

"Thanks dear." She said as she handed them to her daughter.

"Uh-huh." Bulma headed down the back stairs into the Kitchen and then went out to the pool where she found Chichi sitting by the pool and Goku blowing up his raft. "Hey guys!" she called as she went into the building and set the down the towels on a shelf. "When did you get here?"

"We just got here B." Chichi said as took one of the towels that Bulma had set down. "I told Goku that you had pool stuff but he insisted on bringing his own float."

"Chichi I've brought this float to every pool I've ever been to! Its part of my family." Goku said as he finished blowing it up.

"Goku I gave it to you last year after you popped your other one!"

"Yeah and I've brought it to every pool I've been to since I got it!"

Bulma rolled her eyes as Goku waved his float around in the air while Chichi yelled at him. "I have got to get better friends."

"Or maybe you just need a boyfriend." Vegeta said as he kissed her cheek.

"Veggie what I need is some guacamole for the chips." She said as he held her hand. "Will you go get me some from the kitchen please."

"Ugh, the things I do for love."

"Like walking in the rain and the snow?"

"God no, I'd catch a cold. I'll go get the guac."

"If you're going to shorten it call it mole!" she shouted as he headed to the kitchen.

"Hey Bulma are you going to have karaoke?" Goku asked as 18 and Krillin came in.

"No Goku. Hey 18, hey Krillin."

"Hey B." 18 said as she put her stuff down on a pool lounge chair.

Krillin walked over to the pool and put it foot in. "God Bulma its like piss warm." He said as he stepped in.

"Well yeah Krillin its like 95 degrees outside."

"Ok Bulma got your 'mole'" Vegeta said as he put it down on the table.

"Oooo Vegeta looking hot!" Krillin called from the pool.

"Krillin! What did I say about making weird comments?" 18 yelled as she threw a beach ball at him.

"Sorry!" he called as he was hit in the head, "I'm only kidding…Vegeta looks smoking."

"Ugh! Sorry Vegeta…he just doesn't know how to shut up!" she yelled.

Krillin stuck his tongue out as he went under water.

"Bulma you don't have bendy straws!" Goku called while looking around the snack table.

"Goku they're by the other straws look again!" Bulma called while she put her towel down on a chair. She then went and got a plate full of guacamole and chips and sat down next to Chichi.

"Bulma! You do know that 13 of those chips has 140 calories, and 70 of those are from fat! And do you know where that fat will go? Yeah that's right, to your ass." Chichi said as she ate a carrot.

"Yeah well if you eat too many of those you'll turn orange and its not like I need to watch my ass now because I don't have a boyfriend and I'm not on the cheerleading team, its just me and my self."

"And Vegeta." Chichi said as she pointed to the pool. Bulma turned around and saw that Vegeta had gotten into the water and was pushing Goku around on the float while Krillin threw water Frisbees at Goku.

"Chi be serious."

"No she's right B." 18 said as she sat down next to them.

"Come on B, we see how you look at him." Chichi said while she drank her water.

"Well yeah, I'm working on it." Bulma said.

"No, you're just sitting on it. Its like," 18 held up a carrot, "this is you…and this," she held up a chip, "this is your relationship. Now ya'll are just kind of being together, you're like 'I don't know if I'm ready for a relationship yet…' and the chip is all like 'but relationships are fun!' and you're still like 'I don't know…'. So you sit on it! And make it wait! And you keep on sitting until there's nothing left—"

"Because you're fat ass engulfed it!" Chichi broke in. "So stop eating those things!"

Bulma bit into another chip and chewed it with her mouth open. "Nooo."

"Ugh fine…lard ass…"

"Well if we get lost on an island with cannibal natives they'll be able to use the fat from my ass to fry your ass up so even when I'm dead I'll still own you."

"Sweetie you really need a boyfriend."

"I know."

"Chichi! They're pulling my hair!" Goku called from the pool.

"Ugh, excuse me I think its time I got in the water." Chichi said right before she ran to the pool and did a cannon ball.

Bulma and 18 watched her run off then they got hit in the face with water and Bulma's food got soaked. "Damn and she calls me a lard ass…now my mole is wet! Guess I'll go swim too…"

"We'll fine if everyone's going." 18 said as she and Bulma went and got in the water. They were walking down the pools stairs when Krillin jumped up out of the water on the deep end and grabbed a hold of the diving board and wrapped his legs around it.

"BAH!" he screamed at an unsuspecting Goku who was floating by.

"AH!" Goku tightened his grip on his floaty and started kicking furiously away from Krillin. He was about half way down the length of the pool when every one heard a 'pop' and the raft shot out from under Goku. Goku splashed into a face full of water and came up spitting it all out. "My raft!" he yelled as all the air came out and the limp raft floated around on the surface of the water. "Well damn! Why does everything I touch die?"

"Goku I keep telling you that you're too big for those things." Chichi said as she pushed the float away from her.

Goku walked over to the raft and picked it up. "Look at him…hes like the dying roach you ran over with your bike when we were five…I can almost see his little leg twitching."

"For the last time I didn't see the roach!" Chichi yelled.

"Roach killer!"

"Kakarot will you shut it?" Vegeta yelled.

"Sorry Vegeta…" Goku said.

Bulma splashed Vegeta as she came up behind him while he was sitting on the bottom of the three feet water. "Chill out Veg-Head." She said as she patted him on the head.

"So do you think I'm looking smoking?" he asked as she walked around him on her knees.

"You're crazy." She replied.

"Only for you baby."

"God why are you so sweet? It would be so easy to turn you down if you weren't so sweet."

"You'd turn me down?"

"Maybe, but I like you because you're sweet."

He smiled as she continued to circle him, "Yeah well just don't tell anyone. Have you talked to Yamcha?"

"No, I don't really want to anymore…"

"Good. You're better than him."

"You keep saying that."

"Bulma I say it because it's true."

"Ok…"

He kissed her cheek then looked over at the sunset. "Will the pool lights turn on by them selves or do you need to go hit the breaker?"

"Vegeta what if I'm not ready to date for a while?"

"I'll wait Bulma, you're worth it. And you didn't answer my question earlier."

"What?"

"I asked if you thought I looked smoking."

"You look smoking." She laughed.

"Oh god the light just came on!" Goku yelled. "And that is the biggest f'ing frog I've ever seen!" he yelled as he chased around a frog in the pool, "Chi! Come look! Its like the size of my hand!"

"Goku leave it alone!" Chichi yelled. "Wow this water is cold now."

"No its not." 18 said to her.

"Yeah it is, come on lets go stand by the light."

"Why?"

"It gives off heat, duh." Chichi stood in front of the light in the shallow end. "That's better."

"God Chi, you're ass is blocking the light."

"What? Is not!"

"Yeah, it is, got its like you're absorbing it."

"Ugh, it is not!"

"Chichi, sweetie, it is…" Goku said as he brought the frog over.

"Ugh." She said as she moved.

"I bet I can block it too!" 18 said as she sat down. "Is there any light?"

"Yeah a ton." Chichi said as she eyed the frog in Goku's hands.

"Ugh, what about now?"

"Still light. Goku don't you put that frog on me!"

"Chichi! He likes you, let him give you kiss!" Goku said as he held the frog up to her face.

"No!"

"What about now?" 18 asked again.

"Still bright 18, Goku let that thing go!"

"Ugh my ass isn't big enough! Bulma come help me!"

"What?" Bulma looked over at her friends and saw 18, Goku, and Chichi but no Krillin, then she saw the top of a bald head sneak up behind Goku. She continued to watch until he jumped out of the water and latched on to Goku's back.

"Chupacabra!" Goku screamed. "Oh god!" Krillin let go of his back, "God!…Krillin? Man you have got to stop doing that!"

"You never see me coming but I always strike!" Krillin said as he went back under the water.

"Once again…I'm sorry he's retarded." 18 said as she continued to try to block the light.

"So Vegeta, you know Bulma is single…and you are too!" Chichi said as she put her arm around his back and put her other around Bulma's. "Now I don't want to be like a pimp or anything but I think you two might need to like I don't know date."

"I've been asking her." Vegeta said.

"More like begging." Bulma replied as she winked at him.

"B, I love you and I know you got hurt but sweetie come on, he's hot!" Chichi said.

"Chi! He's standing right here!"

"So? He knows he is."

"Yeah actually I do." Vegeta butted in.

"See! He even knows it! Ugh I told Goku to let that frog go! I'll be right back. Goku! Let it go!" Chichi yelled as she made her way over to her boyfriend.

"But Chi! He needs me!" Vegeta and Bulma heard Goku yell back.

"Vegeta?" Bulma asked as she held his hand.

"Yeah?"

"I think I'm ready for a date sometime."

"You sure? You're not just saying that because Chichi has a big mouth?"

"Chichi can make me do something but this isn't one of them."

"Well, we can worry about it later, right now I want to just watch Goku be a dumb ass."

"Wait, so now I want to talk about us and you don't want to? Now that's not how it works."

"B, I just meant that I want you to have a good time tonight and not get upset and I'm a little worried that talking about planning a date might upset you a bit."

"God you're perfect."

"Like perfection on a stick?"

"No, they already made that."

"What?"

"Hello, cookie on a stick! I love those things." The group swam around for a while until they were all too tired to care that it was past midnight. Bulma and Vegeta had gotten out of the pool a while ago and were resting on a lounge chair together. Goku was floating around on a noodle playing with the frog he found and Chichi was sitting on the side of the pool watching him. 18 had fallen asleep on a cushioned lounge chair and Krillin was still stalking around in the pool. So when Bulma's mom came outside to see why the lights where still on she was a little shocked.

"Bulma?" her mother called.

"Yeah mom?"

"Do your friends want to stay the night because its like…late."

"Um I don't know."

"No thanks Mrs. B, I'm going to drive Goku home in a minute because he really needs to sleep tonight."

"Ok sweetie, what about 18 and Krillin?"

"I'm not going to stay but I think 18 might." Krillin said as he poked his head out of the water.

"I wont be staying," Vegeta said, "I live right next door and my mom might have a fit if I don't come home again."

"Ok dear, so its just 18?"

"Sounds like it mom."

"Ok I'll see you in the morning dear!" her mother called as she went into the house.

Vegeta stood up and headed to the door. "Veggie wait!" Bulma called as she fallowed him to the door. "So can we talk about our date on Monday?"

"Why not tomorrow?" he asked as she hugged him.

"Because I've got church things to do…I'm sorry."

"No it's ok, Monday sounds good."

"Good."

"Ok…can I say I love you?"

"Yes" she said with a smile.

"Ok, I love you."

"I love you too."

He kissed her on the forehead and then let her go, "Ok see you Monday?"

"Yep!" she pipped as he walked out the door.

"Bye Veggie!"

"Bye." Vegeta walked home and the moment he entered the door his mom came running down the stairs.

"Did you ask her out yet?" she asked excitedly.

"Mom! This is my personal life!"

"Oh my word, you did!"

"Mom!"

"Oh my baby is dating the most beautiful girl he's ever seen!"

Vegeta shook his head as he went up the stairs with his mother close at his heals chattering excitedly. "Ok mom, I'm going to bed."

"Ok son! I love you." She said as he opened the door. "No, come back here and give your mother a hug!"

Vegeta turned around and hugged his mom and smiled at her. "Night mom."

"Night." She said as she scurried back down the stairs.

Vegeta went into his room and shut the door, he looked out his window over to Bulma's house and saw Chichi's car leave. Walking over to his bed he put on a t shirt and then laid down and drifted off into sleep.

--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--

**Review if you feel like it please!**

Ok did you like it? I hope so XD ok its like one in the morning so I'm off to bed! Night, this is Emily over and out -.- zzzzz


	11. Riddle me this!

Ok chapter 11 is up! And I had one of my favorite reviewers post a question and I figured that there are probably more than one person thinking the same thing. Ok so like here is the time line:

August 16: School start

August 18: Bulma and Vegeta go to movies see Yamcha, Yamcha looses car and girlfriend.

August 26: El' Pool party (speaks spanglish)

August 28: This chapter!

Yay! Ok so that's all cleared up and stuffs like that here is the chapter…hope you like it…its not midnight! Wahoo! And I've been eating Mentos all day so I got a feeling the next chapter will have mentos o.O…heads up. Ok I'll be working tomorrow so the chapter will be up like midnight like normally and so really all that's left to say is read on loyal fanfic readers! Read on!

**Disclaimer: **Got some time to kill so here it goes…I'm going to make a poem…damn straight…

Riddle me this, and riddle me that

I've written a poem

To state where it's at

I've written a fanfic

With bands and riddles

Just to make you tick

I've got things I own and things I don't

I've written about DBZ, an anime I promote

I have bands like Head Automatica and Acceptance

It took me a while so I hope you like it

There are TV's, cars, and stores

I wrote a ton but you wish I wrote more

I love music and Bulma does too

I know what's in the story

And soon will you

I don't own anything and I hope that you see

I wrote this for you all and not for me

Yes…I can do it all! Ok I'm done being smug read please!

--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--

Bulma sat in Vegeta's car after school, once again going through the glove box, waiting for him to come back from his locker. She frowned when she found pictures of Trina and him, she was gorgeous and the two looked good together. Bulma glared at them and then shoved them back into the glove box and sat back against the seat. Vegeta tapped on her window then went around and got in. once he sat down she leaned over and put her head on his shoulder. "Veggie can we go to the CD store?" she asked as she put his books on her lap with hers.

"Sure sweetheart. Anything you looking for?" he asked as he pulled out of the parking lot.

"I was going to see if they had any 'Bleed the Dream' or 'Acceptance'."

"Ok want to call a head and see if they have either of them?"

"Nah I like to look around."

"Understandable." He smiled at her as she looked out the window at all the buildings. She was perfect for him and she was finally starting notice that he was perfect for her too. "So I've got a riddle for you." He said as he pointed his binder.

"A riddle?" she asked as she opened the binder he pointed to.

"Yeah, I love riddles, its that one the Einstein's riddle."

She pulled out a bag labeled Einstein and opened it, "What is it?"

"Inside is a piece of paper I made yesterday on the computer with little clip arts to put in the squares. Read the directions."

"Oh my god! Its huge!"

"You're the self proclaimed Genius."

"Yeah but this riddle is a page long…"

"Keeps it interesting. Ok we're here you can work on that later tonight, I need to work."

"You have a job?" she asked as he climbed out of the car.

"I work here, my father owns the store."

"That would be why its called 'Ouji's CD'…does he own the record company too?"

"You really are a genius."

"Hey now!" she said while they went into the store.

"Hey Vegeta!" Called a dark haired guy behind the counter

"Hey Aidan this is Bulma,"

"Hello!" Bulma piped.

"Hey." Aidan replied.

"Bulma you can go look around for a bit I need to talk to Aidan."

"Ok! I'll be back eventually." She said as she walked off down the isles.

Vegeta leaned against the counter and looked around the store to make sure no on would bother Bulma. "She's cute," Aidan said, "not really your style…but cute…she reminds me of--"

"Don't say her name." Vegeta said as he cut his friend off. "She's history."

"I don't know man, I heard she moved back and is going to that fancy girls school."

"Aidan if you don't stop talking about that wench I'll have your ass fired so fast you'll never who lit the match."

"Fine, you really like that Bulma girl huh?"

"Yeah, I do."

"I could tell, you haven't been this smitten since…um…we got new CD's in."

"Yeah I've heard, which ones."

"Um we stopped selling 'Fall Out Boy' like you told us to, and 'Panic! At the Disco' is selling like mad."

"Yeah, no one ever listens to lyrics any more."

"I know…the new 'Three Days Grace' CD is doing ok but not nearly as good as that damn Justin Timberlake single."

"Yeah his hit Sexy Back or something like that is already on number 9 on one of the charts. Have we stopped stocking so many Shakira's yet?"

"Yeah but I don't know why…"

"She totally bought the song 'Dance Like This' from Wyclef Jean, and Claudette Ortiz. She wrote over the girl's part and put in a half rap and added a few 'Shakira Shakira's and called it a hit."

"Yeah…'Dance Like This'…isn't that from Dirty Dancing?"

"Yes."

"What are you doing watching that movie?"

"I heard that song first, that's all."

"Right." Aidan said as he got out paper work for Vegeta to do, "Here are those forms you wanted for that Artsy College."

"Thanks…" Vegeta said as he took the papers and put them in his back pocket.

"So what are you going to this school for?"

"To be a Music Lawyer."

"Right…why don't you start a band?"

"With who?" he laughed.

"Well…you've got you, that 18 chick plays guitar and I could so play drums."

"I don't think so."

"Hm, 17 didn't like the idea either."

"Is he back in town from that boarding school?"

"Yeah, 18 didn't say anything?"

"Nope."

"That must be because he's kind of a dumbass."

"Yeah…" Vegeta said as he looked over at Bulma who was walking towards them.

"Ok Veggie I've got my CD's!" She said as she put them on the counter.

"Charge it to the store." Vegeta said to Aidan.

"Right," he said as he punched some numbers on the Cash register and rang up the CD's, "Wow 'Ace Troubleshooter', 'Head Automatica', 'Remik' 'Acceptence', 'All time low', why are you dating Vegeta…you should be dating me." He said half joking.

"Wow two guys after me, will you two fight over me? Like with knives!"

"Bulma be serious, I could kill him with a knife!" Vegeta said as he put his arm around her. "Sorry Aidan she's mine."

Bulma nodded as he put the CD's in a bag and handed it to her. "Thank you!"

"Yeah, yeah, later."

"Bye!" Bulma piped as she ran out to the car with Vegeta fallowing her.

Once in the car Bulma tore open her new 'All Time Low' CD, "God I love this CD!"

"Which?" Vegeta asked as he headed to her house.

" 'Put Up Or Shut Up', Coffee Shop Soundtrack is an awesome song…"

"Yeah, so want to watch TV?"

"TV? I thought we were going to talk about our relationship!"

"Bulma I thought we covered that we were going out in the store?"

"What?"

He took a hand off the wheel and reached over and held hers, "Aidan thought we were going out."

"Geta! That's not good enough! I want to know that you wont cheat on me and that we're seriously going out!"

"Bulma, I have honor and pride and I would never cheat on you. And if you want to know if we're 'seriously going out' I'd say let me drive us to the concert Wednesday and let me take you out to dinner Friday at that fancy new restaurant."

"Vegeta! The Phoenix and the Flower? Nuh huh! They're like booked solid every night!"

"I've got connections."

"Its not like one of those things where we'll be sitting by the swinging doors near the bathroom right?"

"No, god, were in a both by the waterfall in the center."

"No way! Those are the hardest seats to get!"

"Yeah, well, my dad and the owner have been friends since they were kids and he promised me that night for a while."

"How long."

"Um a year or so."

"Oh, was it for her?" Bulma asked as she moved her hand back to her lap.

"Bulma, she's history, I don't care about her, I care about you, you have to know I care." He said as he pulled into her driveway and held his hand out to her.

"Ok Veggie…" she said as she took his hand. He brought it to his lips and kissed it.

"Bulma I love you."

"I know Geta, I love you too." She said as she kissed him. As she pulled away he gave her a sheepish grin. "What are you smiling about?"

"I didn't even have to steal that kiss!"

Bulma rolled her eyes and got out of the car with her CD's. Vegeta ran around and offered his arm to her. "You are completely full of yourself!" she said as she looped arm with him.

"And you love it!"

"Only because I love you." She said as he opened the door for her. "Ok lets just sit on the couch and watch TV for a bit, and I want to work on that riddle." She said as she rushed over to the couch and dropped her CD's on the floor. She pulled out her baggie with the Cut outs and the paper and spread them out on the coffee table.

"Ok now where is the remote." Vegeta asked while looking around.

"Over on the TV." She replied mindlessly.

"Yeah," he said while he picked up and sat on the couch, "come on pimp my ride…damn it…"

"Oh! Lets watch HGTV!" she squealed.

"Fine, just keep it turned down." He said as he handed her the remote.

"Right." Bulma put it on HGTV and then turned it down and pulled him over to her. He rolled his eyes but put his arm around her anyway. "Ok riddle time! '_There are 5 houses in 5 different colors. In each house lives a person with a different nationality. The 5 owners drink a certain type of beverage, smoke a certain brand of cigar, and keep a certain pet. No owners have the same pet, smoke the same brand of cigar, or drink the same beverage.'_ Hmmm…" she read out loud, "Ok the question is _'Who has the pet Fish.'_ Right." she said while holding up the bird cut out.

"Want me to read the next part?"

"Hm, we could alternate!"

"Sounds good."

"Ok you start!"

"The Brit lives in the red house."

"The Swede keeps dogs as pets."

"The Dane drinks tea."

"The green house is on the left of the white house."

"The green homeowner drinks coffee."

"The person who smokes Pall Mall rears birds."

"The owner of the yellow house smokes Dunhill."

"The man living in the center house drinks milk."

"The Norwegian lives in the first house."

"The man who smokes Blend lives next to the one who keeps cats."

"The man who keeps the horse lives next to the man who smokes Dunhill."

"The owner who smokes Bluemaster drinks beer."

"The German smokes prince."

"The Norwegian lives next to the blue house."

"The man who smokes Blend has a neighbor who drinks water."

"_Einstein wrote this riddle early during the 19th century. He said 98 of the world could not solve it. Its not hard, you just need to pay attention and be patient."_ Bulma read once they were done with all the clues. "Ok now don't you dare help me. I've so got this" she said as she reread the clues.

"I could go home for a bit if you think that will help you."

"No Veggie I don't want you to go home." She said as she held his hand.

"B, I really want you to do this on your own and I think you could concentrate better if I went home."

"Ugh…fine…"

He smiled at her and then held out his hand, "Before I leave would you like a short riddle?"

"Yeah…"

"Ok 'I am just two and two, I am warm, I am cold, I am lawful, unlawful, A duty, a fault, I am often sold dear, Good for nothing when bought; An extraordinary boon, and a matter of course, and yielding with pleasure, When taken by force. What am I?"

Bulma looked at him and then looked at her shoes and made a face. "I'm not sure."

"Want a hint?" He asked with a smirk.

"Yeah."

Vegeta leaned in and kissed her liked he'd wanted to for longer than he even knew, as he pulled back her eyes were still closed and her lips were slightly parted. "Know it now?"

She opened her eyes and smiled at him. "Is it a kiss?"

"There you go, I'll see you tomorrow Bulma." He said as he kissed her again.

"Hey! Can I call you if I get it tonight?"

"Sure, I love you."

"I love you too!" Bulma smiled as her 'boyfriend' got into his car and pulled off. "Boyfriend…" she said out loud to her self while testing it out. "Vegeta…boyfriend…sounds good." She commented to her self as she took her iPod out of her purse and put on 'Honestly' by Cartel and started to dance thinking she was alone. Before she knew it she was singing along to the words and was doing every corny dance she had ever learned. From the robot, to the snake, cabbage patch, disco, sprinkler, and just plain running around Bulma did it all.

"Um Bulma?" her father asked as he watched his daughter jump onto the couch. "Bulma…"

Bulma looked over as she jumped off the couch and saw her dad watching her. She gave a shaky laugh then took off her headphones. "Hi daddy…how long have you been there…watching…" she asked.

"Long enough Bulma…I just wanted to ask if Vegeta wanted to help me redo a room upstairs but looks like I'm a little late."

"Yeah he just left but I can ask him tomorrow, what room are we redoing?"

"That big room with the stuff in it."

"The bonus room daddy?"

"Yeah that one!"

"Didn't we just do that one?"

"When?"

"Last year?"

"No, no, the other big room with the TV and the chairs."

"The theater?"

"Yes! That one, I want it painted and new floors and all kinds of things." He said as he held up his blueprints.

Bulma smiled at her dad as she sat down on the couch and held up her riddle to read it over. "Ok dad I'll tell him for you, I'm sure he'll love to help."

"Ok thanks sweetie…what's that you have there?"

"A riddle."

"Oooo, can I see it?"

"No daddy, I want to get this one on my own, Vegeta gave it to me."

"Ok," he looked over at it and then smiled. "Fish for dinner?

"Ugh dad!" she yelled as she threw a pillow at him.

Yamcha sat outside of a beautiful colonial style home a few miles away from West City; he had gotten the address from a friend from school and had devised a plan that involved the person inside. Yamcha had not been able to get in contact with Bulma thanks to Vegeta and he was getting really sick of it. He shoved the paper with the address back into his pocket and walked up the front steps, '_this better be worth skipping football practice…´_ he thought to him self as he rang the doorbell. A wide-eyed girl with long curling red hair came to the door.

"Can I help you?" she asked while giving him a strange look.

"Yeah, I think you can are you Val?"

"Yeah that's me." She said as she leaned against the doorframe. "What do you want?"

"So you're Valintrina McArdle?" he asked, as he looked her up and down.

"Yeah, who are you?"

"He smiled, that's not important, what's important is that I think you can help me."

"Not interested." She said as she turned to go inside.

"I believe you know a guy named Vegeta." Yamcha yelled after her, Val stopped and looked over her shoulder at him.

"What about him?"

"Do you want him back?"

"Why would I tell you this." She asked as she stepped out onto the porch.

"Because he has something that I want, and the only way to get what I want is to get rid of him."

"And you want me to help?"

"Exactly."

--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--

**Review if you feel like it please!**

Did you like it? I hope so! Ok so they're finally a couple, but a couple of what is the question! A couple of turnips maybe? o.O We'll just have to see what happens with Yamcha and that girl…I know what happens, well come on if I didn't that would really suck, I mean I write it and all. But you all don't know what's going to happen! Well you might be a good guesser and all buuuuut lets pretend that you aren't! Ok this is Emily over and out! .


	12. I'm Mr Lonely

Word, I know its late, I'm not the most punctual person in the world but I'm better late than never! Just look at it that way, and if you hate me because I'm late don't take it out on the story! Ok read on!

**Disclaimer:** Hm, it's a little hard to reinvent yourself every time doing this, I mean how many ways can you write one of these things? Not too many…I could write it in German but then no one would understand! Ok I'll just write it so you get it, I don't own DBZ or any of these bands or products or anything! I'm just a writer who likes DBZ and writes Fanfics for it.

Ok read on fanfic readers read on 

--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--

It was Tuesday and Goku was laying on Vegeta's couch in his room waiting for him to come home from work. He was watching the ceiling fan when Vegeta's brother came in and gave him a funny look. "Um Goku…why are you here?"

"Oh! Hey Leo," he said as he sat up and looked him, "I was going to go over and talk to Vegeta at work but he told me to leave…then I was going to go to Chi's house but she was busy…and so was Krillin…and 18…and Bulma and I'm not aloud to talk to Yamcha…so I had to come here!"

"Why not go to your own house…?"

"Uh, what?"

"You don't live here!"

"Yeah I do! I have my own toothbrush in the bathroom!"

"Ew…so why don't you watch TV if you insists on being here"

"Yeah! Get the remote for me boy!" Leo rolled his eyes and picked up the remote and carried over to Goku and sat down next to him. Goku looked at the remote and pressed power but nothing happened, he pressed it again, still nothing, then he hit it on Leo's head and tried again. "Damn thing! The batteries are dead!"

"Goku you have to press cable and then power!" he said as he took the remote and hit Goku, "Its DVR, watch." Leo pressed the buttons and the TV turned on, "What do you want to watch?"

"Cartoons!"

"Like cartoons on demand?"

"Oh my god…you can do that?" a wide eyed Goku asked as the boy changed the channel to 548 'cartoons an demand'.

"Ok pick something." He said as he handed Goku the remote.

"What's Harry and His Bucket Full of Dinosaurs?"

"Its about Harry and his bucket of dinosaurs you dip shit."

"Oh, makes sense…why isn't Mike Lu and Og on here…"

"You could search for it…hit select then C and spell it out."

"Ok…" Goku said as he selected the letters "Um…Leo…how do you spell Og?"

"What? Did you really just ask me how you spell Og? Goku would you listen to your self! Og O-g!"

"Right…o…g…its not on now…"

"Thank god."

"What are you two doing in my room?" Vegeta yelled as he stormed in.

"Vegeta! Hey buddy, I've been waiting for like two hours!" Goku said as he muted the TV.

"Kakarot get out of my house!"

"Yeah!" Leo repeated.

"Get out of my room twerp!"

"Yes sir." His brother said as he jumped up and ran out of the room.

"Shut the door dumbass!" Vegeta yelled after him.

Leo came back up the stairs "Sorry Vegeta." He called as he shut the door.

"Kakarot what are you doing here?"

"I told you! I was lonely…need somewhere to go." He answered.

"So you came here?"

"Yeah, everyone else was busy…"

"You're impossible."

"Only to you." Goku said as he got up and went to the fridge and got a soda. "You know you've got one awesome room but I think Bulma and I are the only people who've seen it. Well there were some other girls but I don't really think they were looking at the room."

"Whatever," Vegeta said as he sat down on the couch. "Did Bulma call me?"

"Um, yeah actually, she said she'd call you back, something about a riddle."

"Yeah that's what I thought, she told me in school today that she'd finish it later today."

"Hm…can I try it?"

Vegeta gave him a funny look then smirked and handed him a copy of the riddle. "Ok try it."

"Oh man this is easy."

"Yeah smart ass, real easy."

"No really it is, the answer is the German guy!"

"Wro—wait…how did you know that?"

"Well come on Vegeta! Look at it logically, German and green start with the same letter, so he drinks coffee, and smokes prince and F is next to G in the alphabet!"

"Kakarot that is not how you do this riddle!"

"Well I got it right didn't I?"

Vegeta rolled his eyes and took the paper back from him, "You are truly the biggest dumbass I know."

"Man do you like to say that. So what's that Nintendo doing out?"

"Bulma likes to play it."

"Ah, so she's no good at Halo2?"

"Not one bit, we tried, and she died." Vegeta said while flipping through channels.

"Hm…I like that game, I get to kill people with out going to jail…"

"Kakarot you are crazy."

"Yeah I've been told. So got any more riddles?"

"Just one off the top of my head, ok 'This is a story about a girl'." He started

"Why cried a river and drowned the whole world?" Goku asked while laughing

"No… While at the funeral of her own mother, she met a guy whom she did not know. She thought this guy was amazing, so much the dream guy that she was searching for that she fell in love with him immediately. However, she never asked for his name or number and afterward could not find anyone who knew who he was. A few days later the girl killed her own sister. Why did she kill her sister?"

Goku smiled and scratched his head then had an epiphany and his face lit up, "Is it because she thought the guy might come to another family member's funeral?" he asked while drinking his soda.

"Wow…yeah that's it."

"Man I'm smarter than I thought!" Goku said while wiggling his feet.

"Well actually Kakarot that riddle was to see if you had the mind of a psychopath."

"Hm…that's ironic…wana play halo?"

"No…what I want is for you to get out of my house so I can watch my damn TV."

"Vegeta that's not very nice and I'm not leaving…o pimp my ride!"

"Goku do you love Chichi?"

"What kind of a question is that? I've been dating her for almost six years, if I didn't love her I would have left a long time ago."

"So even though she's loud, bossy, know it allish, and evil you still love her?"

"Well Vegeta I don't think she's any of those things…if anything you're those things."

"Only a little."

"Psh, a little…that's funny…"

"Right, so does Bulma collect anything?"

"What? Man you're bouncing around the topic chart today."

"Whatever, so does she?"

"Yeah dust bunnies under her bed. I tell you when I dropped that phone the other day and it went under there, man! That was bad, dust bunnies everywhere under there."

"Kakarot! Answer the question!"

"Um yeah she does."

"Well what is it?"

"She collects photos."

"She what?"

"She does that thing with the pictures and the paper…and the stickers…"

"Scrap booking?"

"Yeah! She does that."

"Anything else?"

"Frogs."

"What?"

"She collects frogs…stuffed frogs…glass frogs…metal frogs…all kinds of frogs."

"Right."

Goku got up and went over to the fridge and grabbed the chips off the top and then went back over to the couch and sat back down. "So that concert is tomorrow night right?"

"Yeah." Vegeta answered as Goku devoured the chips.

"Going to be fun?"

"I hope so, The Alkaline Trio is supposed to be really good in concert."

"Yeah that's what I heard, so what are you going to wear?"

"What the hell did you just say?"

"I asked what you were going to wear…did you not hear me I mean I talk pretty loud and—"

"No, man I heard you, I just don't know why you said it…"

"Um…because you need to impress her by how you dress."

Vegeta gave his best friend a very strange look then kicked his leg. "Man don't you come up in my house and tell me I need to worry about what I'm going to wear on a date!"

"Ouch! That was my leg you buffoon! And I'm not kidding you really should think about what is it you're going to wear! You'll be with her form like seven to twelve and you need to look not so hobo-esk."

"Kakarot what in the world is wrong with you?"

"They can't seem to figure it out." He said as the phone rang.

Vegeta got up and answered it. "Hey."

"Hey Veggie!" Bulma said into the phone.

"Hey B, what's up?" he asked as he went and sat back down.

"I've got the answer!"

"What is it?"

"Is it the German!"

"Yes it is." He said as he took a chip from Goku.

"Yay! I got it right!" she squealed excitedly.

"Hey B, don't forget about the concert tomorrow night." He said while Goku was playing with the lights in the room. "Kakarot leave those lights alone! Ok I'll see you tomorrow babe, I love you."

"I love you too Veg-head." She said happily.

"Bye sweet heart."

"Bye!" she said as she hung up the phone.

"I see London I see France, Vegeta has a girlfriend!" Goku chimed as he flipped on another set of recessed lights.

"Kakarot that's not even how it goes!"

"That's not how what goes?"

"Never mind." Vegeta said as he stood up and went to one of his closets.

"You going to wear leather?" Goku asked as he just popped up next to Vegeta.

"Leather? To a concert? I don't think so. I'll just wear a band shirt and jeans."

"Mhm, you are never going to win any body's heart with an out fit like that!"

"You really should be on that one show…Queer Eye For Fhe Straight Guy or something like that."

"What? I'm not queer…but yeah…leather is good."

"No I'm not wearing leather! God why am I have this conversation with you?"

"Because I have good taste!"

"No, its more like you just wont go away!"

"No! I live here!" Goku said while sitting back on the couch.

"No, I live here!"

"I've got my own toothbrush…I live here."

"That's no reason!"

"Is too! You're out of chips…" he said as he dumped the crumbs in his mouth, "Or maybe I am…"

"Ugh are you staying the night here?"

"If that's ok with you, my parents are out of town tonight…"

"The truth comes out."

"I guess…so I can stay?"

"Yeah as long as you sleep on that couch and stop telling me to wear leather."

"Can do! So you're going to the Alkaline Trio concert huh?"

"Yeah, she totally adores Derek Grant and Matt Skiba."

"God, arent those the guys who are in the Church of Satan?"

"Hell if I know I just like the music."

"Why don't I have any hair on my legs?

"Kakarot will you shut up!"

"Hm, I'm going to go see if your mom has any left-overs from dinner." Goku said as he went out the door and down the stairs.

"Lord." Vegeta sat down on his bed and started to go through his iPod to see if he had most of his Alkaline Trio music on it. He frowned when he realized that he had four song 'Radio', 'Mercy Me', 'Private Eye', and 'Deathbed'. He sucked on his teeth then picked up his remote for his CD collection. Scrolling through he saw he only had their CD 'Good Morning' there. "Well that's not good…" he said out loud.

"What's not good?" Goku asked as he came up carrying a plateful of chicken.

"I don't seem to have a lot of The Alkaline Trio."

"Yeah that sucks, you're going to go to the concert and she's going to know every word and you're just going to know a few words from like seven songs and then she's going to get pissed and turn into a big blue bitch and eat you!" he said all in one breath.

"Yeah exactly…"

"Lucky for me that Chichi thinks that 'A New Found Glory' was the first band to sing 'The Glory of Love'."

"Well why don't you tell her Peter Cetera sang it first?"

"Because she's still amazed that they could write something so 'sweet' and I'm not going to be the one to pop her bubble."

"Whatever, Bulma is going to go nuts, and next thing I know I'll be listening to the Alkaline Trio straight for the next month. I mean they're a good band but that's just too much."

"Yeah I hear you…its like I'm listening to the radio and this song comes on, something about rolling and riding dirty but whatever so it comes on like five times in the hour and then I change the channel and its there too!"

"You are completely out of your mind, now hand me some of that chicken. I had to eat a taco for dinner."

"Taco…I like tacos. Hey Vegeta what are you going to do for her Birthday?"

"Her what?"

"Her birthday it's coming up soon."

"Shit when is it?"

"Um I think its on October 23 but you'd seriously have to ask her."

"Yeah."

"She's a Scorpio whatever that means. Man this is good chicken."

Vegeta looked over at his friend and rolled his eyes. "So she collects frogs and is a Scorpio. Hm, not much I can do with that to win her over but thanks."

"What?"

"I said she collects--"

"No man I heard that I just thought you said 'Thanks', I must be hearing things."

"No, I said that."

"Oh god, you're going soft, now who's going to be my robin when I become Batman? Man!"

"First off, if either of us is Batman its me and second I'm not going soft."

"Yeah that's what the noodle said when they put it in the pot of boiling water…" Goku said while pointing at him with a chicken leg.

"God I need to go to sleep, you can stay up and watch TV I guess but just keep it down."

"Nah I'm going to turn in too, and can you drive me to school tomorrow?"

"Why? Your car is outside."

"So? I'm already here and I might as well ride with you."

"But I'm driving Bulma to school."

"I can fit in the back."

"Fine but if you start telling 'dead baby' jokes then I'm letting you out and you'll have to walk your own ass."

"Now that's not fair, I happen to have some really good dead baby jokes!"

"Kakarot shut up, I'm going to sleep." Vegeta pulled back his bed spread and tried to fall asleep only to be disturbed by Goku who was still ripping apart the chicken. "Would you stop eating that? I can hear you chew, it's disgusting."

"…freak."

"Ugh!" Vegeta grunted as he laid back and stared at the ceiling for the next twenty minutes trying to fall asleep to the sound of Goku chewing.

--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--

Review if you feel like it please!

Oki did you like it? Hope so, it was just mostly for humor and getting Goku some time to share his thoughts because he has a lot to say! Yeah right. Ok So you got the answer to the riddle and another riddle,if youdid not noticeI love riddles and they give you something to think about.But hope you liked it Ok this is Emily, over and out! .


	13. Coffee, Cars, Concert, and Love

Howdy, sorry it's a little late, ok we're at the concert now and I hope everyone likes it because I like it and I wrote it so please like it oo.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything I'm sorry :\. I like to write the story…and I put in names of bands and song lyrics that I did not write because I do not own them I just like them and I think you should like them too oo.

**Read on Fanfic readers read on!**

--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--

It was Wednesday night and Bulma's mom was making cookies in the kitchen while Chichi and 18 were upstairs talking to Bulma. She looked over and saw that it was five forty five, _'Vegeta should be here soon…'_ she thought to her self as she heard Chichi tell Bulma she was getting fat. The door opened and she looked over and saw Vegeta come into the Kitchen. "Hello there Vegeta! Bulma is getting ready…Chichi is telling her she's fat, she'll be down in a few minutes, would you like a cookie?"

"Um sure." He said as he picked one up and ate it as he sat down at the table.

"Bulma is really excited about the concert," her mother said as she put more cookies in the oven. "She just loves those Alkaline Batteries."

"Um don't you mean the Alkaline Trio?"

"Isn't that what I said?" she asked as she shut the oven.

"No you said…never mind."

"Well anyway I'm happy that you two are dating maybe you can make a woman out of her."

"Excuse me?" he asked as he almost choked on his cookie.

"You know what I mean make--"

"Mom!" Bulma called as she came down the stairs, "Vegeta how long have you been here?"

"Long enough…" he said as he looked over at her.

"Oh god, mom! I told you no naked baby pictures!"

"I didn't show him any sweet heart, I was just telling him that someone needed to make you a woman." Her mom said as Chichi and 18 came down the stairs.

"Bulma what in the world did your mom just say?" Chichi said as she came into the kitchen.

"God mom tell the world!" Bulma screamed as she threw up her arms.

"Well honey its not like no one knew! And you're not getting any younger."

"Mom! Ugh! Come on Vegeta!"

"Coming dear." Vegeta said as he took another cookie off the plate, "Well it was nice talking to you Mrs. Briefs…Chichi, 18 it was nice talking to you…sort of. See you later."

Vegeta waved and fallowed Bulma out of the house and to the car. Once he got there he saw she was already in there, clutching her purse and looking extremely pissed.

Vegeta braced him self and got in the car, he looked over at her but she didn't look at him. He shrugged and turned on the car and backed out of her driveway. He looked over at her again but she continued to look out the window, he looked at the road then at her then back at the road. '_She is so dying to talk about it…should I ask…'_ he thought to him self as they drove in silence. He sighed then took the plunge. "Do you want to talk about it?"

"No." she lied.

"Fair enough."

"Ugh, she drives me crazy sometimes."

"So you do want to talk about it?"

"No! I just can't believe her!"

"Bulma I'm a good listener granted that's because I don't talk much, but I'll listen if you want me to."

She looked at him and then back out the window. "I don't want to talk, no offence."

"None taken, you look great tonight." He said as he looked at her.

"I'm wearing jeans and a t-shirt with my hair in a pony tail, I must looked like a bag lady."

"Only to those who don't know you." He said as he reached over and held her hand.

She looked down at his hand on hers and put her other hand on top of his and smiled at him. "Thank you."

"You're welcome, so where would you like to go before the concert?"

"Hm, coffee sounds good."

"Starbucks?"

"No! They don't participate in fair trade coffee."

"What?"

"They have people in south America harvesting coffee doing back breaking work for next to nothing!"

"My bad? Hm ok where would you like to go?"

"Not Your Average Joe, its right on the corner next to that scrap booking store and pottery barn."

"Right." He said as he headed in that direction.

"Veggie?"

"Hm?"

"Does it bother you that I'm a virgin?"

He looked at her and then back at the road, a habit he'd gotten from dating her. "Why would it bother me?"

"I don't know, some think its weird." She said trying to avoid eye contact with him.

"Bulma, I don't think that there's anything wrong with it, I love you regardless if you're a virgin or not. It doesn't matter to me."

"You sure?"

"Yeah, I wouldn't be a very good boyfriend if it did bother me."

She smiled at him and put her head on his shoulder. "God you're perfect."

"I wish." He said as he pulled into the coffee shop parking lot. "This it?"

"Yep." She replied as he parked and shut off the car. She went to get out but he still held on to her hand. "Vegeta. Lets go inside." She said as she tried to make him let go.

"Bulma, I love you, and no matter what happens or what anyone says I'll always love you. I've got a pretty bad past and I don't doubt that that stuff will come back to bite me in the ass because things like that always happen. I just want you to know that I'm different now and I would never hurt you."

She smiled at him and then leaned over and kissed him. "I know baby, I trust you. Now lets go get some coffee."

"Right." They got out of the car and headed inside. The coffee shop had red and gold walls with a leather couch and two armchairs around a coffee table. There were tables that had checkerboard patters on them and two or three chairs for people to sit at each table. The ceiling was painted black and had faux candle chandeliers hanging down and a track light system above the counter.

Bulma rushed to the counter and said hello to the girl working there. "Hey Ally, where's Sara?" she asked the blonde girl with green eyes as Vegeta came and stood next to her.

"She's sick today, I'm filling in for her. What can I get you Bulma?" she said not looking up yet.

"I'll have an iced caramel macchiato and Veggie what will you have?"

"Vegeta?" she said as she looked up, "Hey there, I haven't seen you around in a while." Ally said with a wink.

"Yeah and you wont." Vegeta said while rolling his eyes.

"Aw whys that?" she asked as she leaned on the counter.

"I'm dating Bulma now." He said wrapping his arm around a clueless Bulma.

"Am I missing something?" Bulma asked while looking at Vegeta.

"No, she and I just went a couple dates. That's all."

"We did more than that Vegeta! And you never called me back." The girl said as she pushed a hair behind her ear.

"And I wont." He said as the manager came in.

"Is something wrong?" the lady asked as she stood next to Ally.

"Yeah actually, could you get someone else to fix our coffee's?"

"Yes sir, but is something wrong?"

"Yes, she is being rude to my girlfriend here."

Bulma looked at Ally as her mouth dropped and then at the manager who was glaring at Ally then at Vegeta who was glaring at Ally. "Is this true miss?" the manager asked Bulma.

"Yeah actually." Bulma answered. Ally glared at her and Vegeta then stormed off into the back room.

"I'm terribly sorry, I assure you it wont happen again, now what did you say you wanted?"

"She wanted an iced caramel macchiato and I want straight black coffee."

"What size sir?"

"Two larges."

"Ok coming right up." She said as she got to work.

Bulma looked over at Vegeta who still had his arm around her. He must have sensed she was looking at him because he looked down and kissed her. "Sorry about that."

"Its no big deal, I just didn't know you and Ally dated."

"We had maybe two dates and I'm not sure I'd call them that."

"What would you call them?"

"Maybe a two night stand, if that."

"Oh god, you mean the girl whose been making my coffee for the past year has seen you naked? Damn now I need a new coffee place!" she said sarcastically.

"You're ok with it?"

"Now I didn't say that, I'm just not going to get mad at you for something you've already done, but if you do it again I'll have your head stuck onto a post in my front yard." She replied as she kissed him on the cheek.

"It wont happen again."

"Good, good. I'm so excited about the concert tonight! I can't wait to see the Alkaline Trio in person! I might just faint…"

"Now don't do that Bulma, there will be all kinds of sweaty dirty people there and they might touch you." Vegeta said as he handed the manager the money after she put the drinks on the counter. "Keep the change." He said as he and Bulma picked up their coffee and walked out the door. "And besides the only guys you should faint for would be me and Eminem."

"Ah!" she laughed as he opened the car door for her and she got in. "You are totally crazy!" she joked.

Vegeta smirked and shut her door and went around and got in. "Ok ready for one of the greatest nights of your life?"

"Oh my god is Stephen Anthony going to be there?"

"The lacrosse player from our school?" Vegeta asked half disgusted.

"I'm only kidding Veggie, you know you're my boyfriend." She said while smiling at him. "God I hope they don't spit on the crowd."

"Why would they do that?"

"That's what blink-182 does! I got spat on! I like them and all but that was too much…"

Vegeta smirked at her while she rolled down the window and threw and ice cube out. "Be free ice cube!"

"Bulma you're going to hit someone!"

"Will not! Oh turn left here!" she yelled as she pointed.

"Bulma I know where I'm going!" he said as he turned left.

She stuck her tongue out at him and drank her coffee. "Meanie butt…"

"Come on, don't be like that." He laughed as she pouted.

She stuck her tongue out again and drank more of her coffee. "I'm not being like anything."

Vegeta ran a hand through his hair and pulled into the concert parking lot. "Ok Bulma are you going to get out of the car or do I get to go find a new date for the concert?" he asked as he climbed out and leaned against the hood of the car.

"Hey!" she called after him while climbing out of the Firebird. He looked over at her and raised his eyebrow. Bulma looked at him and saw he had on his classic jeans and a T-shirt but he had on a leather jacket that she hadn't seen before. "You look pretty good…" she said as she went and sat on the hood next to him.

He turned around and put his arms on either side of her. "I always look good." He whispered.

She smirked and put he hands the caller of his jacket. "I didn't know you owned leather, it's hot."

Vegeta smiled and was silently thanking Goku for the idea. "You can wear it if you want…"

She smiled as he ran a hand through her hair, "I'd like that." Vegeta smiled and took it off and handed it to her, she put it on and it was about three sizes too big for her but Vegeta would swear that it was a perfect fit. "Thank you…" she whispered as she wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him. Vegeta closed his eyes and pulled her against his chest. Bulma smiled against his lips then pulled back a little. "I think we should go in now…"

Vegeta growled and looked up at the sky " Why now…" he asked no one unparticular.

Bulma laughed and pushed him off of her and got off the car. She went into the car and got her tickets out of her purse so Vegeta could lock the car. "Ok would you like to hand the bouncer the tickets."

"Yeah." He answered as she handed them to her and he offered her his arm.

She looped arms with him and dragged him to the entrance. They passed a few people who were half drunk and then they passed the people who were half stoned. Then once they were in they passed the people who were fully stone and fully drunk. "I'm at an Alkaline Trio concert!" she squealed causing a lot of people to look at her.

"Bulma you can keep it down now…ok we are in the front row? Damn Bulma how did you get these tickets?"

She tilted her head and pursed her lips together. "My dad got them for me."

"Right, ok you want to sit next to the fat guy or the not so fat guy?" he said once they reached the row.

"That not so fat guy is pretty cute…" she replied.

"Ok fat guy it is for you." Vegeta said as he put her in front of him.

Bulma laughed as she started walking down the row and sat down next to the guy with the thick-rimed glasses.

"Hey there pretty lady." the man said as he eyed Bulma and winked.

"Hi…" Bulma said as she scooted closer to Vegeta. "This guy is creepy!" she hissed.

"Yeah well the one next to me is checking me out too!" he hissed back.

"Maybe if we just sit completely still they wont see us!"

"And maybe if I just wear a clown hat no one will notice me!" he said sarcastically as the lights went out.

"Oh my god! Matt! I love you!" Bulma screamed at the top of her lungs, which caused Vegeta to cringe. Bulma's eyes widened to the size of saucers as the three members of the Alkaline Trio came out onto the stage. "Oh my god!" she screamed again.

"Bulma calm down!" Vegeta yelled over the screaming fans.

"Hello West City!" Came Matt Skiba's voice "We're going to start the night off with a favorite by many of our fans!" he screamed over the crowd, mostly Bulma.

Bulma about jumped out of her skin as the notes to Private Eye were starting to be played on the instruments. She sang along as Vegeta just stood next to her and pretended that he knew the words. All in all he figured that she was too busy watching the men that she's been idolizing for ten years to notice that her boyfriend didn't know the lyrics. They then played Deathbed, Sadie, Dead and Broken, all of which Vegeta just jumped around like the rest of the people pretending to know the words. Then came the time that they finally played a song that Vegeta did know every word to, We've Had Enough.

"In the shadows where the heads hang low You hear voices as the wind blows, asking "can't you see?" Reminding you to breathe It's only time before it catches up to you and all your broken luck I found a better way to get even with my memory." The band sang.

Bulma was going completely out of her mind and Vegeta was just glad that he knew the lyrics to this song.

"In the darkness where the angels cry Give us water, give us back our eyes Our bed's this concrete floor, and it's all we have left to live for A day we'll never face We're only second-handed, sick, and lonely Fighting back the tears and every urge to Van Gogh both our ears That said, we've had enough Please turn that fucking radio off Ain't nothing on the air waving the despair we feel!"

Most of the crowd sang along with this song because it was one of their oldest hits and was a true Alkaline Trio song.

"In the shadows where the heads hang low You hear voices as the wind blows, asking "can't you see?" Reminding you to breathe It's only time before it catches up to you and all your broken luck I found a better way to get even with my enemies That said, we've had enough Please turn that fucking radio off Ain't nothing on the air waving the despair we feel That said, we've had enough Put "Walk Among Us" on and turn it up Ain't nothing on the air waving the hatred we feel This is our biggest fear The only tunes that we hear Come via antenna through your car raid-ee-uh-oh-oh-no That said, we've had enough That said, we've had enough"

"Ok as you should know that was our hit We've Had Enough, please don't get it confused with Armageddon. Now we'll take it back to the softer side with Every Thug Needs A Lady!"

"Eeee! Vegeta I love this song!" Bulma screamed as she clung to his arm

He smiled and kissed her only to be tapped on the shoulder by the guy next to him. "I love this song too." He said with a wink.

"Hey um B?" Vegeta asked Bulma.

"Yeah?"

"Can we switch seats?"

Bulma gave him a funny look then heard someone sniffing something and turned to see the guy next to her sniffing her hair. "Hey hot stuff…" he said.

"Yeah, lets do that." She said while her and Vegeta switched seats.

"Hey man I was sitting next to her first!" The guy called out.

"Back off toad, she's my girlfriend." Vegeta answered while glaring at the man.

"Oh god Vegeta I love this song!" Bulma screamed.

"Huh?"

"Queen of Pain! This is my song!"

"Yeah…Queen of Pain…"

"And the stars at night are big and bright Deep in your eyes miss Vincent You told me once I made you smile We both know damn well I didn't I'm not much of a jester But I'd test poison food for you, your majesty You're royal blue I'm loyalty, my king of pain" Bulma sang along at the top of her lungs.

Vegeta listen to her while he watched the band jump around like they had been all night. The next song came up and Vegeta smiled, he knew this song too. Bulma sat down as the opening cords to Radio began to play. He smiled and sat down too and wrapped his arm around her. "You having a good time babe?" he asked as he kissed her forehead.

"Hell yes I am! God I love this band!" she said not having to yell because the crowd was settling down from the slow song or they were all too stoned to care. Vegeta and Bulma sat for a while listening to Radio then to Don't Say You Wont, Warbrain, Armageddon, and This is Getting Over You. Bulma was starting to get tired from jumping around like a mad woman so she just sat and listened to the next five songs. Maybe I'll Catch Fire, Southern Rock, Cooking Wine, Stupid Kid, and Another Innocent Girl. Vegeta looked over at her and saw that she was completely drained from hopping around and he laughed. The trio then played Donner Party and All on Black, and Bulma was now back on her feet but Vegeta just continued to sit to avoid getting to tired to drive them home. She jumped around to Your Neck, Hating Every Minute, Black Out, Prevent This Tragedy, and 100 Stories. Vegeta put his hand on her leg and leaned over to whisper in her ear. "Want to leave now babe?" he asked.

Bulma looked over at her watch and saw that it was almost ten. "Yeah, come on." She said as she got up and they headed to the door passing people who were passed out, people who were jumping around, and a red headed girl with the biggest brown eyes anyone had ever seen. Vegeta stopped and looked over to where he thought he saw her but just saw a group of strangers dancing. He frowned and continued walking and completely missed the girl as she came and stood in the isles and watched him leave with a dazed look on her face.

Once at the car Vegeta helped Bulma in and then went and got in himself. She leaned over and kissed his neck, "Thanks for coming with me to the concert Vegeta…" she whispered as he turned on the car and the radio.

"Yeah…" he sighed as he closed his eyes. She continued to kiss his neck and worked his way up to his ear. Vegeta let out a slight moan as she put her hand on his leg.

"Bulma…no." he whispered.

"Geta, I'm ready I'll do it."

"Bulma no, I'm not sure why you want to do this now but you'll wake up tomorrow and wish you hadn't and I cant let you do that."

"Vegeta, I wont…" she whispered as she moved her hand closer to his groin.

"Bulma I know you, you will, its not like I don't want this because I do but you'll hate me if I let you. So no." he replied as he moved her hand to the center consoled.

She looked at him slightly hurt then nodded. "You're right." She said quietly, "I'm sorry, I just completely made a fool of my self."

"No Bulma, you're just not really ready and if slash when we do get there I want you to be completely ready to the point where you wont kill me in the morning."

She smiled and kissed his cheek. "Ok sounds good." She said as he held her hand. "I love you Vegeta."

"I love you too, and just remember that incase you change your mind later and realize you were ready because I might have just made a big mistake."

She smiled "Chivalry is not dead its just been taken over by male lust." She said as he pulled out of the parking lot.

"Yeah, yeah. So you liked the concert I'm guessing?"

"I loved it! God! It was perfect except for that guy next to me." She said as she shuddered.

"Yeah well I got felt up twice tonight and only one of them was you." Vegeta said as he headed to her house.

Bulma laughed at him while he made a disgusted face. "You are so weird." She said.

"Me? You're calling me weird?"

"Yeah, you're pretty weird and you know it."

Vegeta shrugged it off and kept his eyes on the road. "Bulma did you see anyone you recognized at the concert?"

"I don't think so." She said giving him a funny look, "Why did you?"

Vegeta weighed the options of telling her he thought he saw Trina and not saying anyone and came up with, "Nope. Just thought I'd ask."

"Ok. God I'm sleepy."

"You could sleep at my house tonight?"

"Nice try Vegeta."

"I was just being nice." He laughed.

She smirked at him and took out he cell phone. "Hey mom? I'm staying with Vegeta tonight, bye love you." She hung up the phone and looked over at him. "Ok I'm sleeping over but I'm not messing around with you, I just think it'd be more convenient."

"Of course you do. Will you be in the same bed as me?"

Bulma looked at him and thought about it. "Sure why not."

"Ok then." They pulled into the driveway and got out and went to his room. Vegeta got her some water and watched as she ran over to his bed and jumped onto it. He suppressed a groan as she climbed under the covers.

"Other side."

"What?"

"Other side of the bed, that's my side."

"No it's my side."

"No I've been sleeping on that side of that bed for 16 years, that's my side."

"But I sleep on this side at my house and I'm the guest, its mine."

"Its my side woman." He said as he put the water down on the nightstand.

"Veggie…" she whined give him puppy eyes, "I always sleep on the left side of the bed…please…it would make me happy."

He rolled his eyes and walked to the other side. "Fine." He huffed as he set the alarm.

Bulma smiled at him and waited until he was right next to her and went and cuddled next to him. "Thank you Geta."

"Anything for you." He answered; he kissed her head and pulled her close and listened as she fell asleep against his chest. He looked down at her and then over at the picture that was face down on his dresser, he frowned at it. It had been over five months but he still had that picture of him and Trina at the carnival on his dresser and he'd only put it face down a week ago. '_its time to really move on…I'll get rid of that picture in the morning…'_ he thought to him self right before he drifted off to sleep.

--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--

**Review if you feel like it please!**

Ok did you like it? I hope so, let me know either way though please. I'm just putting in some metaphorical starch so I can thicken up my story before I put it in the oven and then on the table to be done. Ok I might have another chapter up later tonight but my internet is really starting to piss me off so it might be tomorrow. Ok this is Emily over and out .


	14. Every Boy Comes With Baggage

Word, this is Emily here, sorry this chapter is up late. I had to work Saturday and then my buddy Katie came over and we played some Cruising the World and watched The Fog and listened to some of my five star music on my iPod. We then went to a movie today…played some more old school Nintendo and went shopping! So long story short, I was having a life today…it doesn't happen much…be happy for me.

**Disclaimer:** I like to write…I'm sleepy…I own nothing.

**Read on please!**

--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--

Vegeta woke up to the sound of his alarm clock buzzing uncontrollably. He groaned and reached to hit the snooze but felt a big lump next to him. Slowly he reached with his other hand and put it on the lump and then remembered what it was. Bulma. Just as he put two and two together Bulma woke up and felt Vegeta's hand on her.

"Vegeta! Your hand is on my ass! Why is your hand on my ass?"

He was taken aback for a moment by her loud awakening and then pursed his lips together. "Because I woke up…and there was something next to me…and I forgot what it was…so I had to find out?"

"Bull shit, you just wanted some morning booty."

He reached over and turned on the light, "Yeah that was it."

She looked over at him, smiled and kissed his cheek, "What I meant to say was good morning."

"You're just trying to get back on my good side…" he said as he pulled her against him.

"Well I didn't want you to wake up pissed at me I wanted you to wake up in an euphoria sate of mind." She whispered as he laid back down with her in his arms.

"You do realize that you'll have to go over to your house to get clothes."

"Ugh! I'll just wear this again."

Vegeta looked at her and then looked out the window. "Um…"

"I'm just kidding. Look I'll barrow some of your clothes for the day."

"Bulma I don't own ladies clothes…"

"So? I'm not afraid of baggy pants."

"If you say so…"

She put her head on his chest and looked over at the clock. "Ugh its five thirty in the morning! Why do you get up so early?"

"I work out." He answered while running his hand through her hair.

She kissed his shoulder and then put her head back on his chest. "So what do you want to do for an hour?"

"We could talk about stuff…"

"Like?"

"Uh…when's your birthday?"

"October 24." She answered

"Ok…just making sure. Did you sleep in that leather jacket?"

"Yep! I really like it Veggie."

"Well its yours until you want to stop wearing it."

She wrapped her arms around he self and smelled the jacket. "It smells like you." She stated mater-a-factly.

"Well I wasn't sure if you were sniffing me yesterday in the car but now I'm positive that you were."

"You smell good!"

He gave her a funny look then sniffed her, "Well I'm glad one of us can say that."

"Hey now!"

"I'm only kidding sweetheart." He sat up and looked over at her as she continued to lay down. Vegeta smiled, took her hand in his hand and kissed it. Bulma smiled at him and then sat up.

"Ok so can I see your closet?"

"What for?"

"Clothes stupid."

Vegeta ran a hand through his messy hair and then looked over at her, "Why don't you wear one of my shirts and then go get some jeans from my sister, that way it wont be so, uh, baggy."

"Vegeta, you act like I've never worn men's clothes."

"Have you?"

"Well, no, but it wont bother me!"

"Bulma just please wear my sisters pants and you can wear one of my shirts, I promise."

"Fine…which room is Philomena's?"

"Mena's room is on the second floor with the purple door, you go down the light blue hallway past my mom's plant thing room, through the French doors and past the music room on the right…" he said like it was no big deal. Bulma gave him a blank stare but left to go find it anyway. She left out of the door and went down the stairs to the second floor, looking around she saw the light blue hallway and a yellow one. Remembering blue she went that way, she walked slowly pas the room with the wooden doors with the hand carved flowers on them, _'plant room…'_ she thought in her head. She listened to the sound of her footsteps as they echoed through the massive house. Every room was beautiful but few of them actually felt like they had soul and life. Bulma walked through a set of French doors into what looked like a very expensive sitting room painted a light pink. She came to a stop and looked at the two hallways one to the left and one to the right, letting out a sigh she headed down the one that wasn't painted. Completely forgetting about the music room she walked past a craft room and to a white door. She gave it a funny look but went in anyway. The moment she opened the door a huge dog jumped out and shot past her. "Holy shit!" she called out as she whipped her head to see where it went. "Damn it!" she swore under her breath as she chased after it down the other hall. "Doggy! Doggy!" she called out. The house was dark and that beast was gone before she even knew where she was. Coming to a stop she looked around her, where was she, she asked her self, she saw a bed, a dresser, trophies, posters, a harp, and clothes. "Is this a bed room?" she asked out loud.

"Yeah my brothers." Came that very malicious voice of one of Vegeta's sisters.

Bulma gritted her teeth and spun around as the girl hit the lights on. She looked at the platinum blonde green-eyed girl and subconsciously squared her shoulders. "I was just looking for you." She said as she forced out a smile.

Mena smirked and flicked her hair back, "Of course you were," she said sarcastically as her faced hardened. "What are you doing in here?"

"Um I got lost…"

"This is just a room, no one goes in here."

"Whose room? Because I don't see anyone in here."

"That's because it's non of your business. Now what did you want from me?"

"Your pants…" Bulma said feeling a little part of her die.

"My what?"

"Vegeta wont let me wear his, he told me to get a pair of yours." She said as she stepped out of the room. "So get me pants."

"No."

"Look, I'd rather wear Vegeta's pants but he wont let me so just be nice and give them to me please. I don't like it anymore than you do."

"Hey, I don't know you, you come to my house one day and next thing I know you're here everyday and all over my brother. You're setting him up for a fall and you know it."

"What in the world are you talking about, I love him."

"Yeah its not like he hasn't heard that before."

"Look Mena I really just want to get back upstairs to your brother so could you just give me some pants so I can leave."

"That brings me to another thing, why are you here?"

"We went to a concert."

"You live right next door you could have walked home." She said raising her voice.

"I asked her to stay." Vegeta said sternly as he stood behind his sister. Slowly he looked up and saw what room they were by and his eyebrows furrowed. "Why were you two in there?"

"I got lost." Bulma said as he pushed past her and into the room, "Who's room is it Geta…"

"It was my friend's room."

"Which friend?"

"Look I'd rather not talk about it now so Mena just get some pants for Bulma and Bulma go up to my room and sit still."

Mena glared at Bulma and she glared back in return. Bulma watched as the blonde girl turned sharply on her heals and stormed off to her room. Giving one last glance to Vegeta she turned and tried to find her way out.

Vegeta watched his sister and his girlfriend leave and shook his head as he closed the doors. Slowly he walked into the pink sitting room and found Bulma sitting in one of the chairs with her hands folded in her lap. She looked up at him and then stood up as he walked towards her. "Mena will run the pants up to my room." he said as he offered his hand to her.

"Vegeta whose room was that?" she asked timidly as she took his hand.

"Bulma please just let it die."

"Vegeta, please just tell me."

"Don't push me about this." He warned.

"Vegeta, you can tell me anything, just trust me."

"It's not that I don't trust you, its just that its really not your business."

Bulma frowned as hey headed up to his room, "Who's is it?" she pushed as they walked up the stairs to his room.

"You wont like the answer so I'm not going to tell you." He answered as he reached his door.

Once inside Bulma saw the pants on the couch and then looked over and saw the monstrous dog on the bed. "So is that your dog?"

"Yep…that would be Devlin." He said mindlessly as he watched her go into his closet and pull out his Rancid t-shirt. "It's a little--" he stared but stopped as she took off the jacket and then her shirt. He wasn't sure if he should watch or look away but even if you wanted to look away the truth was he more than likely couldn't bring him self to do it. She threw he shirt onto the ground and adjusted her light blue bra and then put on his shirt followed by the jacket. She glanced over at him and saw him with his mouth slightly open.

"God you'd think you'd never seen a naked girl before." She said as she went and got the pants.

"Well it's a little different…to see you…"

"Oh come on," she said as she took off her pants and put on the new ones. "Do I look hot?" she asked as she hit his butt.

"You're asking me if you look hot while you're wearing my little sister's jeans?"

"Yep." She answered as she turned on some more lights. "Are my books in your car?"

"Uh, yeah actually. You left them in there after school yesterday, you said something about already doing all of the homework."

"Right, what time is it now?"

He looked over at the clock and then back to her. "Six-fifteen." He answered while heading into his closet and took off his shirt and put on a new one.

Bulma watched him change shirts and then pants, she felt her self blush but turned away so he wouldn't see. "You sure like to work out huh?" she asked while heading to his bathroom.

"Its kind of a hobby." He replied while following her in. he wrapped his arms around her waist as she brushed her hair. "I need to use the piss can." He whispered into her ear.

"Ew, I don't need to know that jug head!" she squealed as she hit him with the brush.

He smirked and headed to the toilet, "Well you better get out because I'll pee with you right here."

"You will not! I was in here first!" she yelled as he unzipped his pants and did his business. "Ew!" she screeched and ran out of the bathroom. "Vegeta that is not funny!" she called back after she heard him laugh.

Once he was done and had washed his hands he stepped out and saw her sitting on the bed with the dog glaring at him. Devlin's head was in her lap and she was stroking his ears. "God you steal my heart and my dog, what else do you want?" he asked half-heartedly while putting his shoes on.

"I just want you." She said as he made his way to the bed.

He smirked at her then went to his knees and began to put on her shoes. "You have me princess."

She smiled at him, "You don't have to put on my shoes you goofball."

"Well why interrupt you and Devlin's cuddle time?"

"Good point, so why haven't' I seen him before?"

"The dogs have their own part of the house and he usually prefers to stay there." he said as he finished her shoes and sat next to her.

"Is there any reason why you're so perfect?"

"I've had time to mess up." He answered while she continued to pet Devlin.

"Could you please tell me more about Trina?" she asked quietly.

He held her hand and kissed her cheek. "Why would you want to know more about her?"

"I just feel like I'm not getting something."

"There's not really much to get. Come on lets head to school."

Bulma got off the bed and followed him down the hall and out the door. "Did you all have a song?" she asked once in the car.

Vegeta put the key in the ignition and looked at her. "Yeah." He said then looked at the stearing wheel. "It was Konstantine by Something Corporate."

"I love that song."

"Yeah, I did too."

"Why don't we have a song?" she asked looking at him.

He smiled and let out a half laugh while looking over at her, "I thought we did."

"What?"

"Hooplas Involving Circus Tricks."

She smiled at him, "You remember that?"

"You'd be surprised what I remember."

"Oh yeah? Like what?"

He backed out of the drive way and then sat in the road for a little bit. "Like in seventh grade you got in a cat fight with that girl named--"

"Chelsea!" she finished for him. "And you stood up for me…God I forgot about that."

"Yeah I figured as much. You probably don't remember the time you got in fight with Stephanie freshman year and I had to save your ass that time too, which was a little awkward because she was my girlfriend."

"Wow I got in a lot more fights than I thought."

"You use to be quite the bitch." He said which caused her mouth to gape open.

"Nuh-huh!" she yelled out.

"Oh come on Bulma, you got on the cheerleading squad in seventh grade and did it every year except this one, you always were on the yearbook staff, you didn't talk to anyone who didn't wear designer labels, and you wouldn't even look at a guy who wasn't the star of a winning sports team."

"That doesn't make me a bitch, I just was picky and well rounded."

"Bulma don't lie to your self. You were a total bitch and it was hard to have a crush on such an evil girl."

"You had a crush on me?"

"Well yeah, just didn't want you to know."

"Aw, hey wait why are you calling me evil? You're the one who use to sell the answers to the hardest tests from each teacher! And you got in fights all the freaking time!"

"Well what can I say? People use to really piss me off."

"So what were her hobbies?"

"Who's?"

"Who do you think?"

"Bulma don't bring her up again."

"Vegeta! I want to get past it and you tore the wrapping paper on the box of wonder now you better finish opening it!" she pouted as he pulled into the school parking lot and parked in his space.

"Fine, she liked to paint, she was in a lot of beauty pageants, and she played the harp."

"A harp? There was a harp in that room. Was it hers?"

"Yeah…" he said as he got her books out of the back seat. "She stayed with us because her parents had moved and she didn't want to leave. She told me it was because she wanted to stay with me but I'm not so sure anymore. So we took her in until she decided she was ready to leave me."

"Wow, talk about skeletons in your closet." She said as he went around and opened her door for her.

"Bulma just remember that I love you and I'm not like I used to be. And you can look at it like every boy comes with baggage."

She smiled at him and they headed into the school building. She waved at a lot of people and they stopped to talk to a few of them against Vegeta's will. They headed to her locker and she put in most of her books, they discussed their up coming dinner date until they were interrupted by another skeleton so-to-speak. "Hey there Vegeta." A brunette called as she approached the couple. "Oh hey Bulma," she said with a sneering tone in her voice. "Vegeta, Ally told me that you were tied down now, I was just coming to make sure she was just trying to get me to back off." She said as she put her hands on Vegeta's arm.

"Well Misty," Bulma started as she cracked her knuckles, "she wasn't kidding because I'm his new girlfriend."

"No way, Vegeta doesn't 'do' girlfriends anymore. Do you Vegeta?"

"Actually Misty, I do. Bulma is my girlfriend now." He replied as he pried her hands off him and started walking to class with Bulma leaving the brown haired girl standing speechless by the lockers. Vegeta pulled out Bulma's chair behind him and then sat down in front of her. No sooner than Bulma had sat down, Chichi came running into the room and took her seat next to her friend.

"Oh my god Bulma, how was the concert?" she asked.

Bulma heard Vegeta chuckle so she kicked his chair. "It was great."

"Are you just saying that because you like the band or did you like the company more?" she asked with a wink.

"A bit of both."

"Hm…I see you've got someone else's jacket on." Chichi squealed happily, "Is it Vegeta's? Smells like him!"

"God what in the world!" Came Vegeta's gruff voice.

"Yes Chichi it is his." Bulma said ignoring Vegeta's comment.

"And whose jeans are those?" Chichi asked while looking at her, "And that shirt? What's it say? Hell Back Down?"

"The jeans are his sisters the shirt is his and it says Fall Back Down."

"Why are you wearing other people's clothes B?" Chichi asked while tapping her pencil on the desk.

"I stayed the night at his house…" came Bulma's shy reply.

"Did you--"

"No! Chi you know me better than that." She stated as Vegeta shifted in her seat. _'Not saying I didn't try…'_ Bulma thought to her self. Chichi smiled at her friend and then turned to go talk to Goku who had just sat down in front of her. Vegeta turned around and Bulma leaned over and kissed him. "Want to stay at my house on Friday night?" she asked as he held her hand.

"Bulma I want a real date so you wont be like 'we don't have real dates'. I want to pick you up, bring you flowers, candies, all that stuff, then take you to dinner, pay, and take you hope."

"You forgot the kiss goodnight."

"Yes, and I want my kiss."

Bulma smiled at him. "So want to work on our Co2 car today? I want to make it a penguin."

"A penguin? What the hell?"

"I think it would be cute! I've made the sketches."

"Ugh, you owe me."

"I know sweetie." She said as the bell rang and the students began to shuffle into class. The teacher stood at the front of the room glaring at Bulma and Vegeta as the whispered to each other. Vegeta noticed this so he turned around and face the front of the room. Bulma sighed and kicked her feet against the dated orange carpet, slowly she poked Vegeta's ass with her knee causing him to jump a little. He turned and shot her a pleading look to ask her to stop. She stuck out her tongue and settled into her seat for the next hour and a half.

--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--

**Review if you feel like it please!**

Ok here it is! I'm sleepy…next chapter will be el reseraunt-o and then I'm not sure. Hope you liked it I'm off to bed, this is Emily, over and out! -.- zzzz


	15. He’s Perfect If You Love Him

Ok yo, here is your chapter for your reading pleasure…and I'd like to make an author's note thingy oo Vegeta's house is bassed off of the Nottaway Plantation House in Louisiana it has around 64 rooms but Vegeta's house has a forth floor so if you'd like to look at it then hit google oo. It's a beautiful house I love it, so anywho just thought I'd throw that into the pot for you to stare at. Read on!

**Disclaimer: **My heritage comes from three main races…Celtic…Native American…and Hawaiian…none of them were rich on their own…my people were killed when the white man came over, they were also still on the island, and they were too poor to get on a boat and get over here. So when they all came together and made my family they made sure to work for what they had and not steal a damn thing. So here I am working…and not stealing…writing…and not plagiarizing…owning none of the stuff in this story except for the stupid things that I make the characters do.

**Read on Fanfic readers read on!**

--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--

Goku sat on Bulma's couch watching TV while Krillin practiced his card tricks. Five minutes or so would go by and then he would tap Goku on the shoulder and try to get the trick right but would end up failing in the end. Goku leaned his head back against the back of the couch and watched the ceiling fan until he felt the tap on his shoulder. "Ok Goku, I've got it!" Krillin shouted as Goku pulled his head back up. "Ok pick a card!"

Goku rolled his eyes but picked a card anyway, he looked at it with a puzzled face and then looked at Krillin. "Krillin you're doing it wrong! All these cards are upside down!"

"Ugh Goku! That was part of the trick!"

"Oh, well it wasn't a very good one!"

Krillin threw the cards on to the table and let out a sigh. "God when is Vegeta going to get here? 18 and I were supposed to go out to a movie, but now she's bending over backwards to get Bulma and Vegeta to click."

"I don't really mind Chichi helping Bulma, but I don't like that Vegeta wont have much time for me anymore…"

"That's ok Goku I'll be here…because 18 and Chichi will be stalking Bulma and Vegeta anyway…"

"Good point."

Krillin heard a thump at the door and looked over at Goku "Answer it."

"Why me?"

"Because I don't live here."

"Neither do I."

"Yeah well you're taller!"

"Ugh! Fine!" Goku got up and went to answer the door, "I don't know why he knocks Vegeta can just walk--" he stopped when he opened the door and found Yamcha standing there, "…right in…"

"Goku who is it?" Chichi called from Bulma's room.

"Uh…not Vegeta…" he answered back as Yamcha stepped in side. Goku looked over at Krillin who had the same confused look on his face.

"Yamcha what in the world are you doing here?" Krillin demanded.

"I came to talk to Bulma…I thought we could try to make up tonight…"

"She and Vegeta are going on a date tonight." Goku said trying to get him to leave before Vegeta showed up.

"Yeah that won't last, he's not her type."

"I don't know I think she likes me enough." Vegeta said as he stood behind Yamcha.

"Oh um…hey Vegeta…how long have you been there?"

"Long enough now leave, Bulma and I are going out tonight."

"Veggie?" Bulma called from the top of the stairs.

"Yamcha leave." Vegeta sternly said while handing the bouquet of flowers and the box of candy to Goku.

"Vegeta I'm flattered but I really can't accept these!" Goku said while sniffing the flowers.

"Kakarot now is not the time!" Vegeta yelled as Bulma came down the stairs.

"Yamcha?" she yelled as Vegeta rolled up the sleeves on his jacket and was ready to kick Yamcha out.

"Bulma I need to talk to you!" Yamcha called.

"The hell you do!" Vegeta said as he grabbed Yamcha by the hair and drug him outside.

Chichi and 18 ran down the stairs carrying Bulma's shoes and purse but stopped to watch Vegeta kick Yamcha out. "What is he doing here?" Chichi yelled.

"Bulma! I love you!" Yamcha yelled as Vegeta threw him into the yard.

"Right, and I guess you loved her when you cheated on her." Vegeta said as he went inside and shut the door. "You know some people are only walking around because its illegal to kill them…if they lift that law then his ass is mine."

"Vegeta you didn't have to throw him out like that…" Bulma said as she took her shoes from 18.

"Yeah I did!"

"Yeah he did!" every one else answered after him.

Bulma let out a sigh and then saw the flowers and candies in Goku's arms "Oh! Are those for me Vegeta?"

"No they're for me!" Goku answered.

"Kakarot!" Vegeta growled as he slapped him in the back of the head.

"Just kidding…Vegeta brought them for you!"

"Aw…Geta…" she cooed as she took the flowers and candies from Goku, "I love them…" she walked over to Vegeta and kissed his cheek, "I'm going to go put these in some water."

"Ok." Came his response as she headed into the kitchen. He waited until she was out of hearing range to turn to his friends, "Ok I don't know why Yamcha was here but so help you god if he comes back and don't you dare let him get to her. I can feel he's up to something because he's been too quiet…"

"Don't worry Vegeta we've so like got this." 18 said while cracking her knuckles.

"Oh my god! 18 don't do that! You're knuckles are going to be huge!" Chichi screamed.

"Vegeta we'll make sure Yamcha wont come around her when you're not here." Goku reassured as he heard Bulma shut off the sink and put the vase on the counter. "Now take care of her tonight."

"You don't have to tell me to take care of my woman Kakarot…but thanks." Vegeta said as Bulma came back in. He took the time to notice that she was wearing a haltered light blue dress that went down to her knees and shimmered as she walked. Her hair was down but in curls that framed her face perfectly and she wore diamonds at her wrist, neck, and ears. "You look beautiful…" he said nearly breathless.

"You look pretty good your self." She said looking at his black suit with a white tie. He offered his arm to her and she took it and also grabbed her purse from Chichi. She carried her purse and her shoes out to his car and he shut the door behind them.

Vegeta looked around the yard for Yamcha just to make sure he wasn't going to pop up out from behind some bush like a pop tart. He walked around and opened her door for him and then got in and turned on the car. "Ok now you can order anything that you want because I'm paying."

She smiled and put on her silver high heals. "Ok, but heads up I can really eat."

"Funny I was going to say the same thing."

Bulma laughed and then turned on the radio to the alternative rock station, "Ok ladies and gents we have a request by uh 'Confusion with a K' for 'Konstantine' by Something Corporate…which is a 9 minute and 35 second song so ya'll better strap in and settle down." The DJ said on the radio. Vegeta reached to change the station but Bulma covered his hand with hers and shook her head.

"Vegeta, I love this song and I don't care that she did too. She's gone and I'm here."

"Right." He said as he held her hand.

They sat in silence as Bulma hummed along to the words of the song and every now and then singing along this is because "…I can spell confusion with a 'K' and I can like it its to dying in another's arms and why I had to try it its to jimmy eat world and those nights in my car when the first star you see may not be a star I'm not your star isn't that what you said what you thought this song meant." She sang "and if this is what it takes Just to lye with my mistakes and live with what I did to you all the hell i put you through I always catch the clock its 11:11 now you wanna talk its not hard to dream you'll always be my konstantine my konstantine they'll never hurt you like i do no they'll never hurt you like I do no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no…"

"this is to a girl who got into my head with all the pretty things she did hey ya know you keep me up in bed this is to a girl who got into my head with all these fucked up things I did hey maybe baby you could keep me up in bed my konstanine you spin around me like a dream we played out on this movie screen and I said did u know I missed you…" He sang along in his head while she let go of his hand, pulled out her cell phone and dialed in the radio station's number. "What are you doing?"

"I'm going to request a song!"

"Which song?"

"You'll see."

"Hello KWX 97.6 alternative rock this is Kennedy what can I play for you?"

"Hey Kennedy this is 'The Pixie in the tight green skirt' and I'd like to request 'Hooplas Involving Circus Tricks' by say hi to your mom."

"Ok I'll play that, thanks for calling."

"Alright bye." She said as she hung up the phone. "Now they'll play our song."

Vegeta rolled his eyes and focused on getting to the restaurant as she sang along to every word.

"Hooplas involving circus tricks At addresses way out in the sticks The pixies in tight green little skirts say it's so much better now that is hurts The tides that pull you down in the river She touched my knee and that made me quiver Winks with her eye, 3.14 (pi) Is there anyone who knows the whole thing?" she sang.

He ran his free hand through his hair as he saw the extremely long line by the restaurant. "Hey B, can you call this number?" he asked while handing her a slip of paper.

"Sure who is it?" she asked as she dialed.

"The restaurant owner."

"Ok…its ringing."

"Hand me the phone." He said, she did so quickly as the pulled into the parking lot.

"Hello this is Marcus the owner of Phoenix and the Flower how may I help you?"

"Hey Marc…this is Vegeta."

"Oh hey Vegeta you coming in tonight?"

"Yes I am with my girlfriend Bulma, but the line out front is extremely long and I was wondering--"

"Say no more son, I'll be right out to escort you inside."

"Thanks see you there." he said as he hung up the phone. "Ok where is the valet parking…"

"Over there!" Bulma answered rather loudly as she pointed to the curb.

He pulled up to the curb and shut off the engine as the valet opened the door and helped Bulma out. She whispered a thank you as Vegeta handed him the keys. "Don't scratch my car and don't take it any joy rides." He said as he slipped his arm around her waist.

"Vegeta!" called the owner, "And you must be Bulma! She's gorgeous Vegeta, where did you find her?"

"I found him." Bulma stated as Marcus offered his arm to her.

"Oh watch out Vegeta I think I might be some competition for the young ladies heart." He said as Bulma took his arm.

"I don't think I need to worry." Vegeta said as he hit her butt.

"Geta! We are in public!" she said trying to be serious but winked at him any way.

"Ok Vegeta enough of hitting on my girl…lets go inside." The owner led them inside with Bulma still on his arm. He then took them to the table and handed them menus. "I'll get my best waiter for you all so if you could just sit tight while I get your drinks, what would you like?"

"Water please." Bulma said while playing footsie with Vegeta.

Vegeta winked at her and then looked up at Marcus. "I'll have water too please."

"Ok be right back."

"Bulma weren't you just saying that we were in public?" he asked as she held his hand.

"So?"

"You were playing footsie with me."

"Was not." She said playfully.

"I have half a mind to come over there."

"Do it, psh, you know you want me." Bulma said as she flicked her hair over her shoulder.

He didn't get the chance to answer her because the waitress came with their drinks and was ready to take their orders. "Hello I'm Angie and I'll be serving you today." Vegeta had to do a double take because he could have sworn that one of the waitresses looked just like his ex-girlfriend. He stared at the girl walking for a moment, which must have bothered the waitress or made her curious. "May I help you with something sir?"

Bulma looked up at Vegeta and pursed her lips "Something wrong Geta?"

"Nope…but I do know what I'll be eating."

"All ready? God I've just barely looked at the menu…" Bulma rambled as she continued to look through the thick menu.

"I'll have one of each plate of each different type of sushi, two osechi, a plate of rice, a plate of noodles, and a plate of egg rolls."

Both Bulma and the waitress looked at him like he was speaking Greek and then looked at each other as if to find an answer in the madness. The waitress shrugged and wrote it down anyway then looked back at Bulma. "Um…I'll have a salad?"

Vegeta looked at her funny "That's it?"

"And…an egg roll?" he continued to look at her, "And…rice?" he rolled his eyes and gave up.

"Ok I'm not sure how long it will take but I'll get it to you as fast as it can be done."

"Thank you." Bulma said as she leaned back and put her foot in Vegeta's lap.

His eyes shot open and then looked down at her feet. "Bulma your feet are in my lap…"

"Yeah, what are you going to do about it?" she asked playfully.

"Well I'm going to have to move them because you're wearing heals and it hurts." He said as he shifted a bit.

"Oh…my bad…" she said as she put her feet down and gave him an apologetic smile.

"No problem…so what do you think?"

"Of what?" she asked while sipping her water.

"Am I impressing you yet?"

Bulma looked around her, the restaurant had extremely high ceilings with a waterfall coming down from the middle. The water freefell with out any rocks and landed into a large pool with Koi fish in it. The walls had paintings of Japanese art and there were many dragon and phoenix statues scattered around. The dominant colors were red and gold but had many other accent colors such as the green in the plants and the purple in the flowers. She twirled her hair around her finger and smirked at him. "I'm impressed don't worry."

"Wasn't worried love."

"Sure you were."

"Only a little, so is it too soon for me to give you presents."

"Yes…but what is it?"

He put the box on the table and then put his hand over it. "A ring…"

She stared at it then put her hand on his. "What kind of ring…?"

"A Claddagh…"

"A what?"

"Want to see it?"

"No, I want to know what it is first."

"Its an Irish ring…"

"Uh huh…."

"It symbolized faith and friendship…and maybe love."

"Herm…let me see please."

Vegeta took his hand off the box and let her pick it up, "Ok…"

She opened the box and saw the ring with two hands holding a heart shaped opal with a crown on it. "Aw its so pretty…I love it." She said as she leaned over the table and kissed him. "Here put it on me." Bulma said while holding out her right hand. Vegeta took the ring out of the box and slid it onto her finger. "Aw it looks like it was made for me!"

Vegeta kissed her hand then looked over at the door and saw the last person he wanted to be here. His mother. "Vegeta honey!" she called as she shuffled over to him with his dad close on her heals. "Hello Bulma, schooche over sweetie." She said as she sat down next to her.

"Hey Mrs. Ouji…what are you guys doing here?" Bulma asked as Vegeta's dad sat next to a very angry looking Vegeta.

"What in seven hells are you guys doing here?" Vegeta demanded as him mom drank his water.

"Well sweetie, Leo said he would watch the kids while we went out and Marc called us telling us about how cute you two looked and I was all like 'oh my gosh! I didn't get a picture!' and you father was like 'no honey lets leave them alone' you know how he says things in that gruff voice. But I was all 'no! I spent two days birthing that boy I want a picture' and he was still like 'no' and I was all 'no sex for a week' then he was all 'ok go get dressed'. And so that's why we're here!" she answered rather fast.

Vegeta smacked his forehead and leaded back against the seat as the waitresses came with the food. "Oh Vegeta you knew we were coming!" his mother exclaimed as she saw the amount of food.

"This is for all of you? I thought he just ordered his own food…" the confused waitress said.

"Oh god Vegeta you know what I told you about making sure you don't eat like a cow in public!" his mother sated.

"Mom I'm trying to make a move!" he whined.

Bulma busted out laughed as Vegeta's father smacked him across the back of his head. "Boy don't talk to you mother like that!" he shouted.

"Sorry dad…I just came here tonight with Bulma hoping to be with Bulma and only Bulma and my mom shows up with my dad? Its too much!"

"Vegeta your father and I just want to make sure you don't mess this up." Vegeta's mother said as she began to eat his food.

"He was doing very good Mrs. Ouji" Bulma said as she winked at him.

"Are you sure dear?"

"Quite…" Bulma said as she rubbed her foot against a foot on the other side of the table.

Mr. Ouji's eyes snapped opened and looked at his wife. "Dear I thought we weren't going to do this in public…"

"Do what?" she asked as she sipped some more water.

Vegeta looked over at Bulma who's face was ghost white and her eyes were huge. "Oh god…" he said under his breath.

"You're playing footsei with me…" His dad said.

"No I'm not…" Mrs. Ouji replied.

"What then who is…?" he asked while making a disgusted face.

"I am dad." Vegeta said causing everyone to stare at him. "I was playing foot tag you know like we did when I was a kid…"

"Son, we never played foot tag…"

"You sure? I think we should have."

"Ok Vegeta I get what's going on…you want us to leave." His dad said almost sounding relieved.

"What? Honey I don't want to leave!" Mrs. Ouji said.

"Sweetie come on lets leave Vegeta to his date…"

"Fine…bye Bulma honey, bye sweetie I'll see you at home."

"Bye Mr. and Mrs. Ouji!" Bulma said as the couple got up and head to the door. "Thanks Vegeta for covering my ass about that foot thing."

"That was one of the most embarrassing things I've ever had to do for a girl."

She held his and then kissed it, "And that girl loved it."

"I'd hope so, now let go of my hand I need to eat." He said as he snatched his hand from her and began to eat.

Bulma smiled and slowly at her food while Vegeta shoveled his down like Goku did but with manors. Once he was done he began on her food, Bulma had to stick him with a fork to make him stop. "Vegeta this is my food! That was your food, and I'm not sharing!"

"Bulma…" he whimpered while giving her puppy eyes.

"No!"

"Please…"

"No!"

"Bulma-chan…"

"Ugh!" she sighed as she threw an egg roll at him.

He woofed down the egg roll then called the waitress over to the table. "We'll take the check now." He said to her as Bulma finished off her salad.

The waitress came back with the check and Vegeta paid over and told them to keep the change as Bulma and him left. The valet came and got the car quickly and the two climbed inside. Bulma fell asleep in the passenger's seat and that made Vegeta laugh. They pulled up into her drive way and he went around and picked her up gently. Slowly he carried her to the door and woke her up. "Veggie…?" she asked sleepily as he put her on her feet.

"You're home now and I need to do one last thing to make this night an official date."

"Whats that?"

"This." Vegeta leaned in and kissed her passionately, Bulma's eyes closed and she slowly wrapped her arms around his neck. He smirked and pulled back slowly "Pace your self darling, I'm a lot better than any other guy you've dated."

"Oh shut up." She laughed as she clutched her purse and opened the door. "Good night Vegeta." She said as she kissed his cheek. "I love you."

"I love you too babe." He said as she waved and closed the door. Vegeta headed back to his car and drove next door to his house, after having one of the best nights of his life.

--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--

**Review if you feel like it please!**

Ok, word, did you like it? I hope so, but then again I always say that…but that doesn't mean I don't hope you liked it, because I do! Welp I love to write and ya'll love to read so if I was peanut butter you all would be my jelly and this story would be the bread we sit on! Ok wow I'm sleepy and you can tell right? Yeah you can…ok I'm off to bed! This is Emily, over and out! .


	16. Stories, Pizza, and Conflicts

Ok…word…don't be mad…don't yell…I took a break…turns out Key Club/German Club/AOIT Club/Young Leaders Club/Chess Club/having a boyfriend/Going to school/Working/Horse sitting/ Baby sitting/having an online Comic/going to Parties takes up a lot more time than I thought! But yay for me I finally got a life! And yay for me I finally put up my new chapters…which I have been hording for quite some time…so hope ya'll aren't like 'uber' pissed at me!

**Disclaimer: **Love me because I updated and wrote this on my own, love me because I don't own a damn thing, but you can hate me because I wish I did . . But I don't so there :P

Ok read on fanfic readers read on 

--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--

Goku woke up to the oh-so-familiar tap on his shoulder that he had grown quiet accustom too in the past 48 hours. Twitching his eye a bit he rolled over to see Krillin squatting next to him on the floor holding his cards with a cheesy smile on his face. He, Krillin, Chichi, and 18 had stayed the night over at Bulma's house but he had fallen asleep on the floor in the game room and no one had bothered to wake him up…until now. "Pick a card Goku!" Krillin all but shouted. Goku rolled back over and closed his eyes until Krillin tapped his shoulder again. Opening one eye he reached over and took a card. "Ok now…look at it. Know it? Ok I'm about to tell you what card you have…"

"Whatever…" Goku mumbled half asleep.

"Ok is it Ace of Clubs?"

"No…"

"Ace of spades?"

"No…"

"Is it an ace?"

"No…"

"Two?"

"…No…"

"Three?"

"No…."

"Four?"

"No-No-No!"

"….five?"

"God Krillin what kind of a magic trick is this?" Goku asked as he sat up and threw the card at him.

"Ah-ha! It's a Seven of Hearts…I was so close."

"Yeah…I'm moving over to the couch."

"Ok good my back hurts."

"No homie you don't get it…I'm moving over to the couch means me."

"Fine Mr. Grumpy pants…I'll just go try to guess 18's card…"

"Perfect…" he slurred as he plopped onto the couch.

Krillin walked around Bulma's house looking for the girls, he went up stairs and down stairs, through hallways and back through hallways, he went in almost every room and was completely stumped when he realized he was lost. "Damn rich folks…can't put maps up…no! That'd be too damn easy!" he growled as he stumbled around her house. "Damn it's like the freaking Winchester mansion in here…" he continued to walk around until he found a door that said roof. "Well the roof…if I get on the roof…someone will see me…and come get me…" he said as he opened the door and climbed the stairs onto the roof. Once on the roof he sat down and began to sing folk songs to see if anyone would hear him and some one did.

Goku shot up on the couch and looked around, _'where is that terrible noise coming from…?'_ he thought as he stood up grabbed his cell phone so he could throw it at the culprit and walked out onto the balcony. "I still hear it!" he called while looking at the ground below. Then he recognized the voice and turned around and looked up to see Krillin sitting on the roof with his cards. "Krillin what in the world are you doing up there?"

"I got lost! And I thought if I climbed up here someone would find me and now I'm…uh…stuck!"

"What about the door up there?"

"It's locked!"

"Oh great, ok stay right there, I'll climb up and get you!" He said as he shoved his cell phone in his pocket and stood up on the railing then jumped up and grabbed a hold of window above. He continued this process until he reached the top of the building where Krillin was at. "Ok now we climb…damn this is high up…."

"Yeah I know."

"Ok we can jump and land in that tree…"

"Oh what a great idea, why didn't I think of it? Oh yeah, I don't want to die!"

"…A simple no would have been just fine Krillin." Goku said as he pulled out his cell phone.

"Ok good call for help…"

"Exactly…"

Vegeta rolled over as he was woken up by the sound of his cell phone ringing. He glared and looked around his room until he saw the blinking lights on his Treo 700. He growled a little but then got out of bed and walked over and picked it up off the coffee table. Looking at the screen he saw it said 'Kakarot', he stood there for a minute debating if he should answer it or just let it keep ringing. He chose the latter due to the fact that if he didn't answer it Kakarot would continue to call until he did. "What is it Kakarot?" he asked.

"Vegeta…Krillin and I are stuck…"

Rolling his eyes he began to walk to his window. "Where?"

"On the roof…."

Vegeta looked out the window over at Bulma's house and then nearly dropped his cell phone. "Are you two retarded?"

"Only a little bit…now call the fire department!"

"Kakarot why didn't you call the fire department in the first place?" he demanded as he put on his pants and headed out the door.

"I forgot the number!"

"Good god…its 911! That's three numbers! Two if you can remember that the last two are the same!"

"Vegeta please just call the fire department!"

Vegeta walked out onto Bulma's yard and looked up at Goku and Krillin who were waving at him. He shielded his eyes from the sun and then shook his head and hung up on Goku and called the fire department.

Bulma, Chichi, and 18 were sitting down in the bookstore drinking coffee when Bulma's cell phone rang. She looked at who was calling and saw a number that she didn't recognize, Chichi and 18 looked at it and shrugged. "Hello?" she said quietly as she answered the phone.

"Hello Ms. Briefs this is the Fire department calling we got a call from a…Mr. Ouji… that there were two teenagers stuck on your roof and we called your home but got no answer." The voice on the other end of the phone said.

"Wait what?"

"There is no one at your house ma'am"

"No, my friends Goku and Krillin—Oh god…" she said as she slapped her forehead.

"We were just making sure if it was ok to send the cherry picker over unless you think it's a prank call."

"This is most definitely not a prank call…you might want to get over there pretty fast."

"Yes ma'am have a nice day, bye."

"Bye…" she said as she hung up the phone. "We've got to go home." She said while heading to the door.

"What? Why?" Chichi asked trying to catch up to her.

"Yeah why?" 18 also asked.

"Goku and Krillin are stuck on the roof!" she answered as they reached her car and climbed in and sped off to her house. She handed her cell phone to 18 and told her to call Vegeta, which she did.

"Hello?" Vegeta said while still standing on her yard watching the firemen pull up.

"Hey Vegeta its 18 Bulma made me call you and find out what is going on."

"Well you'd have to see it for your self…" he said as Goku and Krillin started to throw cards at each other.

"Ok…we'll be there in a minute." She said as she hung up the phone.

"What did he say?" Bulma asked.

"Um…we'll have to see when we get there."

"Ugh!" she said as she sped down the neighborhood street to get to her house.

"B slow down!" Chichi pleaded as they reached her house and Bulma slammed on the breaks and pulled into the driveway. There were two fire trucks, an ambulance, three police cars, a cherry picker, and a news crew who were on her front yard.

"Off my yard!" she yelled as she chased the news reporter back on to the street.  
"Hello Ms. Briefs, I'm officer Pickelnut, and I was just coming over to see if you'd like to press charges on the two men on your roof."

"Why would I do that? They're my friends…and I shouldn't have left them home alone, I had a feeling something stupid was going to go down while I was gone."

"Ok…so no?"

"Right, now you just get them down." She said as she walked over to Vegeta who was being hit on by a female police officer. "Geta?" she called.

"Hey babe," he said as he kissed her, "pretty chaotic for just two guys on a roof."

"Yeah I guess…" Bulma said as the police officer glared at her then walked off. "Who was that?"

"I have no idea." Vegeta answered honestly.

"So you called the fire department?"

"Yeah, Kakarot called me and told me to because he forgot the number…"

She rolled her eyes as the cherry picker reached the two guys. She watched as Goku and Krillin fought for who got to go down first. "They're going to knock each other off…"

"That's why there's a net down here." Vegeta answered while pointing to the space around the cherry picker.

"Would make sense…"

Chichi was pacing around on the ground and 18 was cursing as loud as she could at Krillin and no one noticed the girl in the tree. She sat and watched as Vegeta kissed Bulma and then went over to his house, she looked around and made sure no one saw her. She climbed down from the tree and walked over to Bulma. "What's all the fuss about?" she asked innocently.

Bulma turned around and looked at the girl. "Who are you? Have we met before?"

"I live right down the street…I'm Valerie." The red headed girl lied.

"Oh, that would make sense…well my friends got stuck on the roof while I was gone."

"Oh, hm, that's unfortunate." She said while looking around, "Who was that guy you were talking to?"

"Oh, that was my boyfriend, Vegeta. He had to go take care of his brothers."

"Hm, are you two serious?"

"I think so."

"I see…" she said as she eyed Bulma and then smirked as Bulma turned to look at Chichi and Goku.

Goku ran around as Chichi chased him and then looked over at Bulma and the red haired girl next to her. "What the…?" he asked as he smacked into a tree.

"Oh my gosh! Goku!" Bulma called as she and Chichi ran over to check on him.

'Valerie' raised an eyebrow as Goku looked at her in disbelief as he sat up and rubbed his head. She waved and winked at him then walked off to her car, which she parked down the street.

"Bulma…who where you just talking to?" Goku asked as he watched the girl leave down the street.

"Um, a neighbor wanting to know what was going on." She answered as she looked over to watch her leave too. "Why?"

"She just looked like someone that's all…"

"Goku! You left me up there to die!" Krillin said as he ran over to Goku throwing cards at him.

"Oh snaps!" he said as he jumped up and took off running.

"Bulma I thought you guys didn't lock the door to the roof…" Chichi said as she stood up next to Bulma.

"We don't."

"Goku said that it was locked."

"What? It shouldn't have been."

"And the police said that the back door was open too."

Bulma looked back down the street to see if 'Valerie' was still near by but she was gone faster than a corndog at a state fair. "Maybe we left it open." She suggested.

"No…we went out the front door and you locked that."

"Right…weird…"

"So she was a neighbor?"

"Who?"

"The girl you were talking to…"

"Whom was she talking to?" Vegeta asked as he came back from his house.

"I thought you had to take care of your brother?" Bulma asked as she held his hand.

"He's not up yet, so who were you talking to?"

"Oh some neighbor wanting to know what all the fuss was about."

"I don't think she's a neighbor." Chichi stated as she crossed her arms and glared down the road.

"Chichi, come on she walked here and she looked familiar so she must live here."

"I don't trust her, I mean if a girl that pretty lived here I would have known about it so I could egg her house!"

"Nice logic…" Bulma said as 18 walked up to them.

"All I'm saying is she seemed weird."

"Who?" 18 asked as she looked around.

"That girl." Chichi responded.

"The red head?"

"Yeah."

"She was pretty."

"That's not the point," Chichi said as Vegeta started to look around now to see if he could find the girl in question. "The point is there was something off about her…"

"I didn't get that vibe but I wasn't studying her like you. You do that thing where you start to size up another girl and go right into bitch mode."

"I do not!"

"You kind of do Chi…" Bulma said.

"Ugh. Fine. Ignore the weird girl, lets talk about how Chichi is a little bitchy sometimes."

"A little?" Bulma said.

"Sometimes?" 18 asked.

"I need new friends, and I need them now." Chichi said as Goku came rushing back and hid behind her. "Goku honey tell them how weird the girl was!"

"No now Chi…Krillin's like a ninja or something…"

"Or something…" 18 mumbled as Krillin popped out of a bush.

"Ok Miss your friends are safe but the short one wouldn't let us check him out in the ambulance so we're just assuming on that one. So try not to let this happen again. Good day." The fireman said as the mini swat team left her property and he followed shortly after.

Vegeta slipped his arm around her waist and the group headed into Bulma's house. "Why in the world would you two do something so stupid?" Chichi asked as they all sat down in the living room.

"Oh come on Chi you act like it's the first time!" Goku said as he took off his shoes.

"Goku leave those on!"

"Fine…" he huffed as he put them back on. "But yeah it's not the first time we've done something stupid."

"He's right Chichi." Krillin agreed. "Like there was the time where I laid down on the outside part of the trampoline and Vegeta super bounced him and Goku landed on my head."

"Well now we know how that happened…" 18 said.

"Yeah…wait…hey!"

"And there was the time were I did a flip face first down a hill…on a bike." Goku said as Chichi glared at him.

"Or the time where we were skiing and our skies crossed and we smacked into Vegeta and caused a mini avalanche." Krillin said causing Bulma to look at Vegeta funny.

"And once when I kicked that pony and it chased me and I ran into the fence." Goku said while getting up to go get a drink.

"Yeah! Then once…we were running on the beach…and Goku fell into a hole that someone was digging and a crab--"

"Krillin we don't tell that story!" he called from the kitchen.

"Right…well once he was skate boarding and he hit a pine cone and flew off into a bush."

"Or the time," Goku started as he sat back down. "Krillin, Vegeta, and I were going bush diving--"

"Wait, what is bush diving?" Chichi asked.

"You dive into bushes! Duh!" Goku said.

"You jumped into bushes?" Bulma asked Vegeta.

"Its funner than it sounds…" he answered while scratching the side of his neck.

"Well any way we were bush diving and Krillin jumped into this huge bush and then came running out screaming 'its prickly!'."

"You jumped into a prickly bush?" 18 asked looking at Krillin like he was stupid.

"It didn't look like a prickly bush!" Krillin said in his defense.

"It was a holly bush!" Vegeta said.

"Oh come on, holly bushes don't look that prickly!"

"The hell they don't."

"Ok, Ok, now we do Vegeta story." Goku said causing Vegeta to glare at him, "Oh come on Vegeta, its funny."

"Kakarot…"

"Ok so, we were like 13 or something like that and we all had just gotten roller skates, and like we didn't really know how to stop, so we went up hills and down hills around turns and so forth and I caught up with Vegeta and he's all like 'Yo…we've got to stop soon I need to pee.' And I'm all like 'ok…well just pick a bush…and jump into it…'--"

"Well now we know where bush diving came from…" Chichi said with Bulma and 18 nodding in agreement.

"Anywho, so he's like 'right' and is skating around like searching for a bush, and he finds one and gets ready to jump into it but misses it and lands in a pile of sticks! And is all like '…I don't need to pee any more'."

"Kakarot that is an awful story, you want a story I've got one." Vegeta said, "Ok so Kakarot was like 15 and his mom and dad weren't home and we were playing video games and he's like 'I need food' so he goes down into the kitchen and gets out rice and a pot. He puts the rice in the pot, now keep in mind its like a five pound bag, so he puts in water and boils the rice. We go up stairs and then he goes to check on it and the rice was over flowing the pot and was all over the floor and he's like 'oh shit!' and he runs over to it and slips on the rice and breaks his nose on the stove top."

"You told me you broke your nose saving a cat from a run away lawn mower!" Chichi yelled as she threw a pillow at Goku.

"Well it sounds better than 'I was cooking rice'!" he said as he tried to block the pillow. "Ok Veg-head you want to play ruff? I've got a story for you."

"What?" Vegeta asked with a smirk.

Goku cracked his knuckles and looked around "Ok over the summer…Vegeta had a party while his parents and siblings weren't' home…"

"It wasn't really a party…four people were there Goku…" Krillin said.

"Ok well all four of us were downing some beer, because we ran out of bottle water…and soda…so Vegeta gets a little tipsy…a little…and he climbs up onto the table…and is like 'hand me a mic' and so I give him a hair brush…and he rips off his shirt--"

"I like this story…" Bulma said.

"Yeah just hold on, so he rips off his shirt and he's all like 'And she's the vinyl queen from my surfer dream She likes the beach boys more than radio metal and she's so good But, she's no good for me!'." Goku sang off key, "and we were all like 'whoa' but sang along any way and then he passed out and feel off the table and busted the back of his head."

Vegeta rolled his eyes, "Oh come on Kakarot."

"Goku you've done worse just by eating too much peanut butter." Chichi said while leaning against the arm of the chair she was sitting on.

"Chichi don't you say another word!" Goku yelled while standing up. "I told you peanuts make me nervous!"

"Long story short he pissed him self when I made a move on him in the movie theater." She said as he tried to cover her mouth.

"Very smooth Goku." Bulma laughed.

"Hmm…I want pizza." Krillin said as he went and got the phone.

"Pizza sounds good…" Goku said as he fallowed Krillin and let go of Chichi.

"Get me cheese Veggie." Bulma said to Vegeta as she pushed him off the couch.

"Whatever…" he answered while heading into the kitchen.

"Ok Bulma, how did the date go…" Chichi asked after all the guys left the room.

She smiled and looked at her best friends. "Ok you know how Ariel's date went with Prince Eric in the Little Mermaid?"

"Yeah?" 18 and Chichi said excitedly.

"It went nothing like that. We got there and it was beautiful and he gave me this ring," she said showing them the ring "and then we were getting a little flirty and his parents show up, I played footsei with his dad, drooled in his car, and yeah I had a great time."

"Ew…" Chichi said.

"I know I played footsei with his dad."

"No you drooled in his car."

"What? It wasn't so bad…"

"Honey I've seen you drool in your sleep, and babe you could drown a small child!"

"Hey!"

"No she's right B." 18 said as Bulma threw a pillow at her.

"Look I really like Vegeta and I'd like our relationship to work so if ya'll wouldn't mind being a little less you and a little more not so nosey."

"Bulma we just want to help." Chichi said.

"I know and you are helping but if he and I go some place and you two show up wearing wigs and sunglasses then I might just have to kill you."

"Oh come on we have more class than that."

"This is coming from the girl who cut off her Barbie's hair, died it black, and tried to use it as extensions."

"God I was 8, would you let that go?"

"Not until you let that nacho cheese thing die."

"Sweetie that story is like Superman its un beatable."

"No way homie Superman is nothing." 18 said.

"Yeah I mean come on that plot line has more holes in it than a cheese grader." Bulma stated putting in her two cents.

"Ya'll are crazy, he's like the number one super hero."

"Nuh uh! Batman is!" Bulma yelled, "He's got brains!"

"Oh please Spiderman could spin circles around both of them." 18 stated.

"No way, Batman's got a cool utility belt, it has everything! I bet it even has Kryptonite."

"No, that stuff is rare!" Chichi protested.

"Which is why all of his enemies have it?" 18 asked.

"What in the world are you guys talking about?" Vegeta demanded as he stood in the doorway sipping his soda.

"Who's better, Batman, Superman, or Spiderman." Bulma said.

"Wait, why do they all say man in them?" Chichi questioned.

"Because men own." Vegeta said.

"Yeah right!" The three girls said.

"Ok so the number one super hero is Wonder Woman!" 18 said.

"Yeah she is pretty hot." Vegeta smirked.

"Geta!" Bulma screamed.

"I mean not as hot as you Bulma." He said quickly trying to save his hide.

"Ok pizza will be here in like 40 minutes…" Krillin said as he and Goku walked back into the room and stood next to Vegeta. "Hey Goku…I think its time to dance!" Krillin said randomly.

Goku smiled ear to ear and put his soda down. "I think my programmed dance is about to go off!"

"Oh god…" Chichi said while looking away.

"Peanut butter Jelly time!" Goku and Krillin called out while busting 'a move', a table, a picture frame, and Krillin's lip.

"Good lord." Vegeta said as Krillin ran into the bathroom. Chichi and 18 rolled their eyes at Krillin and Goku while Vegeta sat down on the couch. "So…wonder woman…you know Bulma you can dress up like her any time."

"Oh shut up pig." She said jokingly.

"So do you want to go do something tonight?" He asked Bulma.

"I thought we could just hang out by the pool with the gang." She answered.

"More like mob."

"Ok they are a little on the strange side I'll give you that."

"Well I guess pool sounds good…"

"Pool? Awesome! I'll go put on a bathing suit!" Goku called as he came back into the room and ran off again.

"Well come 18 lets go raid Bulma's closet for some suits." Chichi said as she and 18 went upstairs with Krillin close in tow with a hand on his lip.

Bulma and Vegeta looked at each other and then Vegeta moved closer to her. "Its just you and me babe…" he whispered in her ear.

"Yeah and four of the nosey-est people I know upstairs!" she said pushing him off of her playfully.

"God they get in the way even when they aren't in the same room!"

"Be nice Geta." She said while kissing his cheek.

"Fine."

"Ok I'm going to go get a swim suit, and you can swim naked or you can go get your own from your house, or you can go get one from the guest bed room next to my room."

"I'll get one from here, can't risk Krillin calling me smoking again."

"Just don't get a speedo and he wont do that again."

"You like speedos?"

"I might." She said while standing up and heading to her room.

"Will it get me points with you?" Vegeta asked while following her.

"Not tonight."

"Damn." He said as she went into her room and he headed into the guest room to change.

Krillin was the first to get done so he went down stairs and waited for the pizzas with Goku when he got done. "Where is my pizza…" Goku mumbled to him self.

"Pizza…with the cheese…and the sauce…and the bread…" Krillin said.

"And the mushrooms…"

"Mushrooms? You put mushrooms on my imaginary pizza? You scoundrel…"

"I'm making my own imaginary pizza too!" Goku defended.

"With only mushrooms?"

"And all the other stuff."

"Right…" The dynamic duo headed out and sat in the middle of Bulma's drive way and held sticks in their hands incase the pizza man was late. They waited for 25 minutes until they saw him pull into the driveway and stop right before hitting them.

The guy got out of the car with the pizzas and looked at two, they had on bathing suits and were holding sticks. "Um…did ya'll lose a bet or are you trying to join some frat house?"

"We didn't lose anything pizza man…we want out pizza…"

"Um…ok you ordered three mushrooms, two hamburger, five garbage pizzas, seven pepperoni, and three cheeses all larges…is that right?"

"I thought we got a Canadian bacon too…" Krillin said looking at Goku.

"Well I had a craving for it but I changed my mind."

"Ok sounds good. So what's the total?"

"Um, $240."

"What? It only tales five dollars to make a pizza I aint paying for this." Goku said putting the money under his goggles on his head.

"Goku give him the money! I want my pizza!" Krillin begged.

"Goku what is going on out here!" Chichi called as she came out side with Bulma 18 right behind her.

"He wont pay for the pizza!" Krillin explained.

"Ugh, Goku just hand him the money." Bulma said while pulling her hair back.

"But Bulma its two hundred and forty dollars!"

"Two hundred and forty dollars? Are you kidding me…it should only be 100 plus a tip so like one hundred and five dollars." She said as she stormed over to the pizza man.

"Look lady I only deliver the pizzas but…if you go out with me I'll drop it down to 100." He said with a wink.

"Ew, I don't think so. I'll just pay the 240 so you can get off my yard." She said as she handed him 250.

"You paid me over sweet cheeks."

"Keep it and hand them the pizzas before I get my boyfriend out here." The pizza man handed the pizzas to Goku and Krillin then shrugged and drove off. "Ok now take those over to the pool and I'll go get Vegeta."

18 and Chichi headed over to the pool while Krillin and Goku carried the pizzas behind them. "Hey Krillin you know when people jump into the pool and they make bubbles?"

"Like fart bubbles Goku…?" Krillin asked half laughing.

"No! Like…fat people bubbles…" Goku named them.

"Yeah what about those?"

"I like to swim through them."

"Ok then."

Bulma climbed up the stairs and walked right into the guest bed room figuring Vegeta was done only to come face to face with a completely naked Vegeta "Oh my god!" she screamed as she turned around.

"Woman! What the hell!" he yelled also as she shut the door and covered her eyes.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry!"

"Why don't you knock?"

"I thought you were done! You've been in there for like fifteen minutes!"

"I had to use the bathroom and wait for Kakarot and Krillin to leave! Then I couldn't find the right suit!"

"I'm sorry!" she said again while sitting against the door.

Vegeta looked over at the door and then put on the suit, grabbed his towel and opened the door causing her to fall into the room with her eyes still covered. "You ok?" he asked jokingly.

"Are you dressed?"

"Yes."

"Ok…I'm sorry."

"Not a problem…but did you like what you saw?"

"Oh god." She replied while hitting her forehead.

"I'll take that as a yes." Vegeta said as he stepped over her and headed down the hallway.

"You butt!" she said as she chased after him.

"Do I have a nice butt?"

"Lord!"

"Answer me…" he said playfully as he pined her to the wall.

"Ugh, yes! It's a nice butt."

"The kind of butt you'd like to wake up to every morning?"

"Vegeta! This is nuts."

"Come on Bulma would you?"

"I'll think about it."

"You know you would."

"I might. Now let me go you corndog." She said as she pushed him gently.

"Sorry babe that's a little to kinky for me." He joked as he let go of her.

"You are so crazy!" she said as she stormed past him.

"I love you too!" He called after her. Vegeta sighed and ran up and held on to her hand as they headed to the pool.

"You are like the little duck who got lost." She said while kissing his cheek. "So clingy."

"I'm sorry?"

"No, I love it. I've never had a boyfriend like you."

"Good, I'm one of a kind." He said as they reached the pool and saw Chichi and 18 eating a slice of pizza each and Goku eating whole pizzas and Krillin eating a few slices. "Kakarot don't you eat my pizza!" he hollered as he let go of Bulma's hand and ran over to the others.

"Oh shit I forgot my T-shirt for when I'm done…" she said out loud, "I'll be right back!" she told the others and then ran inside. Once inside she looked around and then headed to the front stairs figuring she left them there. She found her shirt and then heard the doorbell. "Any one going to get that?" she called out but got no answer. "Ugh…" she walked over and opened the door and saw her 'neighbor' Valerie. "Oh, um, hi… Valerie right?"

"Yeah, I was wondering if I could barrow some eggs."

"Eggs? Sure, come on in."

"Thank you." The girl said as she stepped inside and followed Bulma into the kitchen. She looked out the window and watched Vegeta, 18, Krillin, Chichi, and Goku eat their pizza. "Are those your friends?"

"Yeah, we were having some pizza and hang out by the pool. Want to join us?" she asked as she wrapped the eggs up in a towel and handed them to the girl.

"Hm, I don't think so I wouldn't want to put you out."

"It wouldn't be any trouble."

"Well they may not like me."

"I'm sure they will, come meet them."

"No I really can't!" she said as she picked up the eggs while the door opened.

"Bulma!" Vegeta called as he came into the kitchen.

'Valerie looked around and then shot down the hall way toward the front door. "Here Vegeta!" Bulma said as she turned around. "Have you met….Val…erie…" she said looking around for the red haired girl.

"I don't see anyone Bulma."

"Odd, she was just here."

"Forget about her and come on back to the pool before Kakarot eats all of your pizza."

"Right…I hope she's ok."

"I'm sure she's fine."

"Vegeta go check on her please. I think she went out the front door."

"No."

"Veggie…please…"

"Ugh fine!" he said as he stormed off to the door. He paused a moment but opened the door anyway and looked around outside. He growled as he crossed his arms and looked around her front yard.

"Long time Vegeta." He heard from up in the tree.

"Trina…?" he asked half dazed. "There's no way…"

She climbed down and gave him a sad smile. "Hi…"

"What the hell? What the fuck are you doing here?" he asked in a rage.

"I'm here to see you."

"Get out of here!" he yelled as he turned to go back inside.

"Vegeta! I love you!" she screamed.

He stopped and looked over his shoulder at her. "Do you know how long I waited for you to say those words when we were dating? Do you know how much time and effort I put into our relationship?" He turned all the way around and glared at her, "I loved you and I put you above everything else, you were my world! And then like the slut you are you cheated on me with that ass hole! Did you even know his name Trina? Did he even know yours? I don't think so!" Vegeta clenched his fist at his side and looked down at the ground. "I made love to you, not had sex, not fucked, I loved you and you betrayed me. Now get out if my sight!" he demanded as he turned and headed inside again.

"I love you Vegeta and I'm so sorry! Please forgive me!" she begged as she grabbed a hold of his hand. Vegeta stopped and looked over at her. "You spin around me like a dream… we played out on this movie screen…. and I said did you know I missed you…"

"Trina, I'm sorry that I didn't have what you wanted but I'm with someone else now, and I have what she wants."

"But she doesn't love you like I love you!"

Vegeta looked her in the eyes and pulled out of her grasp. "It took me almost five months to get to the point where I could look at another girl and not see you! I don't ever want to see you again."

"You can't mean that!"

"I'm not your star."

"No Vegeta you are!"

"No, now leave before you upset my girlfriend."

Trina looked over and saw Bulma coming over to the window and decided to make one last try. "Fine I'll leave…but can I get one last hug goodbye."

"Then will you leave?"

"Forever."

"Fine." He said as he pulled her into his arms. Trina wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him close to make sure Bulma saw.

Bulma opened the door watched in horror as her boyfriend embraced another girl; she burst into tears and covered her mouth as they broke away, "Vegeta! How could you?" she screamed.

Vegeta turned around "Bulma no!" he screamed as she turn and ran inside slamming the door behind her.

"Trina! You set me up!"

"Oh come now Vegeta, you should have seen it coming, tsk tsk tsk, all this time and you still think me an innocent girl. Sweet heart, you always said I was too pretty for my own good, do you believe it now? Give me a call some time and we can rock it like we use to, you big sap." She said as she flicked her hair over her shoulder and walked off.  
Vegeta growled and ran after Bulma. "Bulma!" He shouted as he fallowed the sound of her sobs up to her room. He frowned when he found that the door was locked. "B…please open the door…" he called. He felt something hit his foot and looked down and saw she slid the ring he gave her out into the hall. "Bulma…I think you dropped this…" he said as he picked it up.

"No! I'm done with it like I'm done with you! Get out of my house!"

"No Bulma you don't understand! That was my ex-girlfriend!"

"Oh! So she came back and you decided to leave me for her!" She choked out between sobs.

"No B…I told her I didn't want her!"

"Then why were you all over her?"

"She tricked me!"

"Into what? Unhooking her bra? I'm not stupid Vegeta."

Vegeta looked down at the crack in the door then walked over to the guest room and got a tape he had made last night out of his pants pocket. The cassette was labeled "Mix tape" and he squatted down on the ground and slid it under her door only to have her slide it back. "Bulma please just take it. You don't have to listen to it but please take it."

"Will you leave if I do?"

"…Yes…" he said as he slid it under her door and turned to go get his clothes. "I love you…" he whispered while gathering his things and headed out the front door over to his house.

Bulma sat on the ground against the door and picked up the tape. She heard Vegeta go down the stairs and then leave out the front door. Bulma whipped her eyes with the back of her hand and looked at the tape. "He made me a mixed tape…" she said out loud. She crawled over to her stereo and put it in.

"Hey Bulma…god I don't know why I'm doing this, it's a stupid idea. I don't think I'll even give it to you but if I do then I love you so much and I'd never hurt you. But the first song on you very own Mixed Tape is none other than Mixed Tape by Butch walker because I know how much you love him…" Bulma shut off the tape and stared at her clock while debating to continue to listen, she shut back on the tape and listened to Mixed Tape and then Vegeta came back on "Hello again…hope you liked it…if not then I'm sorry. Ok this is Wonder wall by Oasis…I know how you love this song…so here it is." Bulma listened to the song almost in tears again as the words played out "Ok…well this is All for You by Sister hazel…" Bulma listened to the next four songs Poetically Pathetic by Amber Pacific, Coffee Shop Soundtrack by All Time Low, A Day Late by Anberlin, and The One by the Backstreet Boys. "Ok well I'm going to take the time to thank you for listening to this…and being my girlfriend and for loving me because you're my world Bulma. You're my Wonderwall. I've never made a mixed tape for anyone but I'm hoping that you like it…Ok the next song is Heaven Is A Place On Earth by Belinda Carlisle because I saw it on your iPod the other day and I figured you'd like to hear it…" Bulma smiled to her self as she heard Chichi pound on the door.

"Bulma! Let me in!" Chichi called. Bulma got up and opened the door for her best friends. "Oh Bulma…what's wrong…?" Chichi asked as Bulma cried on her shoulder.

"Vegeta and I got into a fight…" she sobbed.

"Its ok B, he'll come back over and say sorry…"

"No, I told him to leave me! I saw him hugging that girl…"

"What girl B?"

"The neighbor! He said she was his ex-girlfriend…"

"I knew I'd seen her before!" Chichi hissed under her breath while 18 helped Bulma to her bed.

"Hey B, hope that song wasn't too pop for you…"

"What are you listen--" Chichi said as she made her way to the stero.

"Shhh!" Bulma said.

"I hope you like Say Hi To Your Mom because I think I'll play some for you…Ok this is Dimensions And Verticals."

"Bulma what is this?" Chichi asked again.

"Vegeta gave me a mixed tape…"

"Oh Bulma…I know how much you've wanted a guy to give you one…" 18 said while hugging her friend.

"Its not fair…" Bulma said.

"No its not…" 18 agreed. Bulma just sat with her friends on her bed for rest of the weekend thinking that she messed up the best thing she ever had. She didn't even know that the man she loved was feeling the same way and instead of feeling lonely apart they could have been feeling lonely together.

--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--

Ok, don't yell at me! I wrote this fight and the get back together all at once so they're going to hook up again! I swear!


	17. We cant be just friends, but I’ll try

Ok…reposted it…forgot disclaimer! Ahhh!

**Disclaimer: **MEOWNING NOTHING

--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--

Vegeta sat on the hood of his car with some nameless girl on his arm kissing his neck while he watched Bulma walk to her car with Yamcha. It had been a month and now they were in October and she had given him his jacket back in September with out saying a word to him. He narrowed his eyes as Yamcha bent over and kissed Bulma as she got into her car. Vegeta had a feeling that Yamcha had something to do with the day that Trina showed up at his house and ruined his life yet again but he hadn't figured it all out yet. He was way past missing Trina now, he was ready to shove her pretty head into a bucket and push her into a lake, but first he had to get Bulma back somehow. He continued to watch her willing her eyes to glance over at him, which they did. Vegeta shot up off his car knocking the girl over and ran to Bulma trying to get a chance to talk to her. Once he reached her car she gave him a sad smile and backed up and pulled out of the parking lot. He sighed and started to walk back to his car. "Vegeta!" He heard 18 call him with Chichi right on her heals as they made their way over to him.

"What?"

"Why would you let her just pull off like that?" Chichi demanded pushing 18 aside. "You should have jumped in front of the car or something heroic like that!"

"And what? Dent her car and get a law suit on my ass, don't think so." He replied while continuing to walk to his car.

"Ugh! Look you need to fix this you lug head! Like even though Bulma was like not really being her self while she was dating you, she was happy! And now its like we've got this Bulma shell walking around and it pisses me off, so fix it!"

"Well what do you want me to do? I've been calling her every day! I've gone to her house like twice a week, I send her things, but she still wont give me the time of day."

"Ok sweetie, that's very stalker-esk. What you need to do is play it smooth, and then strike!"

"Wait what?"

"Ok her birthday is coming up and so is Halloween. Get what I'm saying?"

"You want me to give her candy corn for her birthday? Not going to happen!"

"No! I was thinking something like…a masquerade ball."

"You mean I wear a mask?"

"Yeah and we'll put a hat on you too to hide that hair."

"Why are we hiding my hair exactly?"

"So you can win Bulma back! It'll be like Cinderella…with out the icky mice and that moldy pumpkin."

"So I have to win her over in one night?"

"No you just have to get her back, you've already won her over, now all you've got to do is let her know that you're it, baby!" she said while snapping her fingers.

"But don't tell her it was our idea…well Chichi's." 18 said as they reached his car.

"Wasn't going to. But how do you know if it will work?"

"Ok, look even though you're like an ass to almost every one, you beat the shit out of people on a regular basis, and you're just flat out mean, you're still really hot and Bulma loves you even if she doesn't know it right now. So just lay on some charm, some song lyrics, and some sex appeal and she'll come back." Chichi explained as he got into his car.

"What about Yamcha?" Vegeta asked.

"We'll handle him…I've got big plans for this evil roach…"

"Ok…how am I going to plan this ball thing?"

"Well you leave everything to me, and you just show up in an outfit that I've approved of and then it'll all just fall into place. Sound good?"

"Sounds like this basket's got a lot of holes in it puppet master."

"Like the superman plot line?" 18 asked as she leaned against Vegeta's car.

"Shut it 18!" Chichi yelled. 18 stuck her tongue out at her friend and then let Chichi finish her 'brilliant' plan. "But yeah…just show up with no date! And I'll have someone watching the door to make sure that, that whore doesn't get in!"

"What?" Vegeta asked while taking out his sunglasses.

"Trina!"

"Oh, right."

"You two were my brain child! The best couple that'd been put together since Romeo and Juliet! And that bitch smacked it down like it was some remote controlled plane!"

"Chi, no offense but Romeo and Juliet die in the end."

"Fine Tristan and Isolde."

"They die too."

"Well damn! What about Barbie and Ken?"

"Barbie left Ken for that beach guy." 18 said while putting her two cents in.

"Gr…what about…. Beauty and the Beast!"

"You calling me hairy?" Vegeta asked as he started the car.

"No just ugly! Kidding!"

"Right, so you'll need a DJ, and you'll need to play every song that was on that mixed tape! Got it?"

"Right…how do I know what was on it?"

"You need to get the tape."

"Ugh, I knew there was going to be something hard…"

"You can handle it, I've got to go…did anyone see what happened to that brunette that was on my car?"

"No, and no more little bitches, you need to play it right. No pimping around."

"I wasn't pimping!"

"You know what, I think you were, so stop it!" Chichi said while slapping his arm.

"God lord!"

"But seriously how do I get that tape?"

"Look," He said while putting on his sunglasses, "I'm not that good at advice but I can give you a sarcastic comment, and it goes something like 'steal it dumbass'."

"Good…I can do that…"

"That wasn't…never mind." He said while shutting his door.

Chichi and 18 backed away from his car while he turned it on and drove out of the parking lot. "Ugh, Come on 18 we've got a tape to steal!" Chichi said as she dragged 18 to her car and got in. Once they reached Bulma's house they saw that Goku's car was there and Chichi rolled her eyes. "That pig is probably eating all of her food."

"Yeah and if I know Krillin he'll be there cheering him on…" 18 said as she got her stuff and climbed out of the car.

Chichi looked over at the house next door and saw Vegeta sitting on the porch with his cell phone glued to his ear. "Wonder who he's talking to…"

"Probably some girl…" 18 replied as she opened Bulma's front door and walked inside.

"Bulma! Goku! And or Krillin!" Chichi called as she threw he stuff down on the couch.

"In here Chi!" Bulma called back.

18 and Chichi walked into the kitchen and found Goku eating, as expected, Krillin cheering him on, also as expected, and Bulma turning on the oven. "Hey guys, just making cookies." She replied cheerfully as she looked at the directions of the cut-n-bake cookies in her hand.

"Yeah woman! Hurry up with my cookies!" Goku said jokingly.

"Goku! Don't you talk to her like that!" Chichi said while smacking him in the back of the head. "What are you doing here anyway?"

"I'm broke and I need food!"

"Why are you broke?"

"I was betting."

"…on what?"

"Turtles."

"What?"

"They were racing them in the school parking lot!"

"And you bet money on them?"

"Yeah like 80 bucks."

"You bet 80 bucks on a turtle?" Chichi screamed.

"Its name was Winner! I thought he would win!" Goku said in his defense.

"You're joking right?"

"Should I be…?" He said causing Chichi to glare at him, "I mean yes I am?"

"Ugh! Goku! Well who was racing these turtles and who got your money?" she demanded.

"Krillin got my money…"

"Krillin!" 18 yelled as she smacked her boyfriend.

"God what is with all the hitting? I thought we were all about love in this world!" Krillin said as he rubbed his head and glared at 18.

"Krillin give him his money back!"

"No! I won it fair and square!"

"Krillin!"

"No!"

"Krillin! If you don't give it back I'll beat you with the cookie stick!" 18 said while grabbing the cookies from Bulma.

"You'll hit me with what?" Krillin asked as she smacked him again. "Lord! Fine take it!" Krillin took the money out of his pocket and put it on the table. "Evil cookies…"

"Yeah well you're lucky Bulma doesn't put Windex in them."

"Hey! That was below the belt!" Bulma replied as she took the cookies back from 18 and got out a knife and a cutting board. "God you guys never let anything go! My mom puts that stuff in a bottle that looks just like the food coloring! Lord!"

"Yeah, right. B where is your phone?" Chichi asked while hiding the kitchen phone in the cabinet.

"Isn't it right there…weird, I could have sworn I saw it. Um just press the button on the base to call it." Bulma asked while looking around the kitchen for the phone.

"Nah, I'd rather not go looking around for it, I'll just go to your room and use your phone." Chichi said while looking at 18. 18 nodded and then went to go stand next to Bulma.

"Ok, but who do you need to call—Ok then." Bulma asked Chichi took off up the stairs.

"She's probably just calling her mom or something, so how's Yamcha…?" 18 asked.

"What? Oh, he's…great…just great." Bulma said as she looked out the window towards Vegeta's house.

18 fallowed Bulma's gaze to Vegeta's house and had to suppress a smile. "Hm…"

Chichi looked around the hallway and opened the door to Bulma's room, she looked around and picked up the phone and dialed Vegeta's number. "Pick up pick up…"

"Bulma?" She heard Vegeta say into the phone.

"No dumbass, its Chichi, why would she call you?"

"God why are you calling me?"

"What does this tape look like?" she asked as she sat at Bulma's desk and opened the drawer.

"Like a cassette tape."

"What color?" she asked as she went through some papers.

"Black, have you never seen a cassette tape?"

"I have too! Its just some are blue…some are white…some are—"

"Ok I get it! This one is black, black with a piece of tape on it."

"Hm right…" she said as she looked in another drawer.

"Did you check the stereo?"

"Why would it be in the stereo?"

"Did she listen to it?"

"Yes…"

"Well there you go."

"I guess that would make sense…" she said as she sat on the floor and check the tape player on Bulma's stereo. "Oh here it is!" Chichi pulled it out and stuffed it in her pocket.

"Ok good, now don't call me again!"

"But what about the party?"

"Start planning it now and then call me once I need to get a suit."

"Get it now and I wont have to call you!" she said as she got up off the floor.

"What ever, bye." Vegeta said right before he hung up.

"Men…" Chichi looked down at the phone and hung it up then tossed it on Bulma's bed. She headed down stairs and back into the kitchen to find Goku about to chew his own hand off out of hunger. "Goku eat something…"

"I did!" He answered with Krillin snickering.

Chichi glared at Krillin then went to the fridge and opened it. "Oh god…Bulma where's all your food?"

"In your boyfriend's stomach." She replied while checking on the cookies.

"My boyfriend's…stomach? Goku you ate all this?"

"Maybe…" he said while looking at his feet.

"Your ass is going to get huge! Oh my god…you're going to be the size of a cow!"

"Will not!"

"Fine! The barn that the cow lives in!"

"Chichi its ok I'll just run next door and ask Mrs. Ouji if they have any scraps they wouldn't mind giving to Goku." Bulma said as she took the cookies out of the oven. "While I'm gone he can eat these."

"Bulma are you sure you want to go over there…?" 18 asked while Goku shot up and ran to the cookies.

Bulma nodded at 18 and then watched as Goku burnt his tongue on one of the cookies. "Its like chocolate lava!" he cried.

"I'll be fine…you really should worry about him though." Bulma said as she headed to the back door.

"Yeah…I know." Chichi said as Bulma closed the door behind her.

Bulma flicked her hair over her shoulder and crossed her yard into Vegeta's; she looked up at his window then quickly focused on the front door. She pursed her lips as she climbed the stairs to his door and then rang the doorbell. She waited a moment until the door opened and Vegeta stood there with a shocked look on his face. "Um…"

"What are you doing here?" he demanded while crossing his arms.

"Um…"

"Well?"

"Um…I'm here to stalk you—I mean talk to you—No!—I mean your mom…talk to your mom…"

"My mom?"

"Yes…"

"Kitchen." He said as he turned and headed up the stairs.

Bulma watched him then bit her lip and looked at the ground, the little voice was screaming in the back of her mind to talk to him but her pride wouldn't let her do it. She looked back up and saw that he was gone and she let out a sigh and headed into the kitchen to find Mrs. Ouji cooking. "Hey Mrs. Ouji…" she said quietly.

"Huh? Oh Bulma! I didn't expect to see you here." She said while putting her spoon down to turn to look at the blue haired girl in the doorway.

"Yeah, well, me neither…but I came to ask if I could barrow some food because Goku cleaned us out."

"That doesn't surprise me. Sure honey, take what ever you want."

"Um…I'm not sure I can carry all that he needs." Bulma said kind of timidly.

"Well Vegeta could carry it…"

"I don't think that would be a good idea…"

"Why not? I know you two are broken up but you can still be friends."

"I guess…"

"Ok, good, run along and get him and I'll put some things in some bags for him to carry over to your house."

"I have to go get him?"

"Yes dear, now move you skinny little butt up those stairs." She said as she pushed Bulma towards the stairs. Bulma looked at the stairs and then furrowed her brows and began to climb the stairs to her ex-boyfriend's room. Once she reached the dark blue door she crossed her arms and kicked it with her foot.

"What the hell?" She heard him call from inside.

"You better open the door!" she yelled back.

Vegeta growled as he opened the door and was extremely shocked to see Bulma. He frowned and leaned against the doorframe. "Before you take a hammer to the walls around it?" he quoted. He noticed she rose and eyebrow while trying to hide her amusement.

"Yeah and I'll swim backwards."

"I didn't think you were talking to me." He said as he moved aside.

"I'm not, I'm here to feed Goku."

"In my room?"

"No…your mom told me to get you to carry the stuff back to my house." She said as she subconsciously stepped into his room. She looked around and then looked over at him. "You still have Nintendo out…"

"I'm lazy." He said while watching her.

"Oh…"

"I saw you and Yamcha got back together."

"Yeah, sorry…"

"No, its ok. You two deserve each other."

"Excuse me?"

"Cheer leader, quarter back? Match made in stereotype heaven."

"Vegeta I--"

"Save it sweet heart."

"Vegeta!"

"Bulma I don't want to hear it."

"Fine! I was just going to--"

"Eh!"

"Ugh! Will-"

"Shut it."

"You--"

"No."

"Be--"

"No."

"My friend!" she screamed over his protests.

Vegeta looked at her and then pointed to the door. "Bulma…I worked my ass off for our relationship no matter how short it was and I don't put in effort into things like that. My ex-girlfriend tricked me into a goodbye hug and then you saw it and thought I was cheating. You dumped me faster than I can spell my own name and you hooked up with Yamcha even faster! Why would I want to be friends with you?"

"Because…" she said with tears forming in her eyes, "Your favorite color is dark blue, your favorite song is 'How Can We Be Lovers' by Michael Bolton but you tell everyone its Hokis by Eve 6, you go to horror movies at the theater and only stare at the corner of the screen so you don't get scared but then make fun of the people who do get scared, you enjoy plaid clothes because you think that all lines should cross, your favorite book is Blink by Malcolm Gladwell because you don't find him repetitive at all, and you think that the Beatles are over rated!" she nearly yelled while whipping the tears out of her eyes.

"You done?"

She forced her self to glare at him, "Yes."

"Ok, lets leave."

"What?"

"I'm going to help you carry Kakarot's food."

"You didn't answer my question though…"

"Bulma I'm not going to lie to you, I cant be your 'just a friend' guy friend because, I'll look at you and I wont just see Bulma 'the loud blue haired harpy' any more I'll see Bulma, 'the gorgeous girl that I let get away'." He said while looking away from her and heading to the door.

"Vegeta! That's not fair!"

"No, what's not fair is you not giving me a chance to explain my self."

Bulma watched him go down the stairs and glared at his back. "Yeah well…you're just straight up Emo!" she screamed at him as she ran after him.

Vegeta smirked to him self as he heard Bulma come pounding down the stairs after him while rambling about how he's got more drama than an episode of Laguna Beach. Once he reached the kitchen he took the bags from his mother and headed over to Bulma's house with her close at his heals still rambling. Vegeta set the bags down on her porch and turned to look at her. Her face was flushed with anger and her right eye was twitching slightly from the stress of yelling at him. He smiled and kissed her on the forehead. Bulma's facial expression quickly changed and she looked at him with a puzzled look. "I'll see you later." He said as he headed back to his house.

Bulma stood on her door step and watched him leave. '_what are you up to Vegeta…?'_.

--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--

Ok…like it? You better…


	18. Cinderella with out the mice and pumpkin

Word…oki here is the long waited ball! And by long waited I mean one day! But anywho here it is!

**Disclaimer!: **I own nothing!

--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--

It was Halloween night and Chichi was hell bent on making her well formulated plan work. Bulma had already arrived and since Yamcha was nowhere to be seen, she was sitting alone at a table in the sea of masked faces. Chichi smirked to her self, knowing that she had made the guest list and she was the only one who knew who all the people were which meant Bulma would continue to sit alone unless she got the valor to get up and mingle. Chichi ruled out the latter of the two options because Bulma never mingled alone in a sea of people she thought she didn't know. Checking her watch she looked out at the cars that continued to pull up and the sea of people who continued to try to get in. Each person would walk up to the wide double doors and the bouncer would look over at the raven haired girl in the peacock mask who would either give a thumbs up or a thumbs down signaling if they should let the person inside. She was extremely surprised to see how many people would try to crash this party and how many people would dress up like the help to get inside. Glaring, she continued to look around to see if she could spot Vegeta, he was ten minutes late and she wasn't sure how long Bulma was willing to sit alone at that table. She felt a hand on her shoulder and instantly spun around to see who it was, expecting it to be Vegeta and was a little shocked to see Yamcha. "Um…can I help you?" she asked in a fake voice.

"Yeah was wanted to know if I was on the guest list, the bouncer said I wasn't but I wanted to make sure because my girlfriend is in there and I'm not sure if she's ok being alone…" he said while looking at the girl who he didn't know was Chichi. She was wearing a strapless dress that started off blue at the top and faded down to a peacock feather pattern at the bottom. "But…if I'm not on the list would you mind if I kept you company out here?"

"Sir, I'm sorry but I have a boyfriend and you are not on the guest list."

"You didn't even ask my name."

"I don't need to. I hand picked the people for this party and you are not one of them!"

"I'll just wait out here with you then."

"Fine." She agreed trying to play it cool while secretly inside she was panicking. '_its cool…just play it cool…and hope to god no one says your name…its cool…where are you Vegeta…god Yamcha smells like ass…moldy ass…_' she thought to her self as the bouncer rejected more people.

"So, I'm Yamcha."

"Ok."

"And you are?"

Chichi looked at him and darted her eyes around frantically trying to think of a name. "Um…"

"Come on you can tell me."

"What about your girlfriend sir…"

"She's more just like a friend with benefits."

"I see…"

"So what is your name?"

"Um…Veronica."

"Veronica?"

"Yep." Chichi lied as she saw Vegeta climb up the stairs to the door. She quickly signaled the bodyguard and pointed to Vegeta, the bodyguard nodded and opened the door for Vegeta once he got there. She let out a sigh of relief and then handed the list of names to one of the bouncers. "Check the list for each person, don't let him or her in if they're not on this list!" she ordered as she pushed past them and headed inside.

"Veronica!" Yamcha called as he tried to push past the bodyguards.

Chichi spun around and glared at Yamcha "And make sure not to let this clown into my party!" she yelled.

"Ver--"

"Shut it! You're not getting in!" she yelled as she went inside. Chichi glared around the room searching for Vegeta.

"Looking for someone?" she heard his familiar voice ask.

Chichi smirked and crossed her arms. "Only looking for my other puppet." She said as he stood next to her and fallowed her stare to the dance floor.

"Well this puppet is here, where's the other one?" Vegeta asked while noticing how many people were here.

"She's in the corner."

"Oh."

"She came as some mermaid thing."

"A sea nymph?"

"Yeah whatever, she's over there." Chichi said pointing to a lonely looking Bulma.

Vegeta smirked and tipped his hat to Chichi. "Ok I'm on."

"You're damn right you are. Wait."

"What?" he asked as he stopped and looked at her.

"Don't mess this up hair boy. This was hard to plan and even harder to get Yamcha to stay out."

He smirked and kissed her hand. "Don't worry Chi, I've got this."

"The hell you've got it…" she said as he entered the crowed to find Bulma, "You've got it like a Mexican making Chinese food…"

Vegeta pushed through the crowd until he reached the beautiful girl who sat alone at the table in the corner. He stood over her and held out his hand, Bulma looked up at him then looked away. "I'm sorry I don't dance with strangers." She said politely.

Vegeta frowned and sat down next to her. She was wearing a light blue strapless gown that had embroidered diamonds and pearls around the top and the bottom. Her hair was half up and half down; she wore diamond and pearl earrings with a matching necklace and bracelet. Nestled in her hair was a tiara that matched her jewelry and glittered every time she moved her head. The mask she wore was many shades of blue and covered half of her face. He smiled at her while she looked at him. He had on a simple tuxedo with a mask that covered three fourths of his face and a hat that covered his hair. "Like what you see?" he asked trying not to sound like him self.

She smiled and looked at him. "I don't see much."

"It's a masquerade, love, you're not supposed to."

"I'm Bulma." She said while extending her hand.

"I'm your mystery date for tonight." Vegeta responded as he took her gloved hand and kissed it.

"My mystery date? Sweetie, I have a boyfriend."

"I know…but tonight it's just you and me."

"I suppose so…" she whispered as he stood up and offered his hand again.

"You look amazing…"

Bulma blushed and looked out at the dance floor. "It's a little crowed…"

"Are you scared?"

"No, I just don't know anyone."

"You know me."

"Hardly…"

"I wont hurt you Bulma…" he promised.

Bulma looked at him and tried to search his face for some reassurance to his words and surprisingly found her self, believing him. She smiled and put her hand in his and allowed him to help her up. "You better not…I've got a group of friends who will kill you if you do."

"Oh? What about your boyfriend?" he asked calmly as he led her to the middle of the floor.

She thought about it for a moment as they began to join in a waltz. "Well…I'm not sure he would do much…if anything my ex-boyfriend would do more."

"What do you mean?"

"I'm not sure…its just…I don't know…"

Vegeta pulled her closer causing her let out a slight gasp. "I promise I wont hurt you."

"I'm not scared that you will…" she admitted. Bulma put her head on his shoulder and listened to the music. "I love this song…" she whispered.

"Beauty in the Breakdown by The Scene Aesthetic, right?"

"Yes…but how did you know that?"

"I enjoy music."

Chichi smirked as she stood by the DJ and read over the play list for the night. Mentally she checked them off in her mind '_Mixed Tape, Wonderwall, A Day Late, Poetically Pathetic, The One, Coffee Shop Soundtrack, All For You, Heaven Is A Place On Earth, Dimensions And Verticals.'_ She continued to read this list as the DJ played the songs in a random fashion. She tapped the greasy man in dreadlocks on the shoulder and then whipped her hand off on her dress. "Ok so you're playing what now?"

"Didn't you make the list?" he asked giving her a stupid look.

"Yes, but that doesn't mean I know what it is!"

"Whatever…I'm playing Bother by Sour Stone."

"Right…and what's next?"

"Build me up Buttercup…then Come on Eileen, fallowed by Dance Like This and Elephant And Castle."

"Right, who's that by?"

"Huston Calls, once again I thought you made the list."

"I did! But, ugh, why am I explaining my self to you? Ok you see that couple in the middle of the room?" She asked while pointing to Vegeta and Bulma.

"Yeah what about them?"

"Don't you dare let anyone interrupt them."

"And how am I going to do that?" he asked.

"I don't know! Why does everyone expect me to figure everything out? Ugh."

"I don't know but I'm just the DJ."

"Yeah and I just planned the damn party."

"Sure, so keep them together?"

"Yeah…they should do it on their own…but…if a crazy haired loser dressed in red comes up to that girl in blue I want you to pull out some stunt man moves and stop them."

"Isn't that what the body guards are for?"

"Yeah but if you do it then I'll be entertaining my guest while they dance, you'll be a hit, and if you're a hit then everyone will love my party!"

"I definitely don't get paid enough for this job…" he said under his breath as Chichi began to go search for Goku. She plowed her way through the crowd and found him sitting at a table with Krillin and an extremely bored looking 18. Goku spotted her right as she almost knocked a guy over and stepped on some girl's foot.

"Hey Chi!" he called out swinging his arms in the air.

"Goku! What did we say about not using our names!" she hissed as she jumped up and grabbed his hands.

"Uh…what?"

"We don't want Bulma to know that we're here!"

"Doesn't she already know that? I mean you invited her and all--"

"Yes she knows we're here but she doesn't know which person is which!"

"Huh?"

"Never mind."

"Right…can we dance now?"

"No."

"What! Chichi…I want to dance!"

"Goku…you are not allowed to dance in public…we talked about this."

"Ugh! I cant sing in public, I cant dance in public…what else cant I do in public?"

"I'll make a list, now just sit here with Krillin while 18 and I check the guests."

"You mean antagonize the guests?" 18 asked as Goku crossed his arms and plopped down in his seat like a child.

"….No…we're just going to talk to them. Now come on!"

18 sighed but got up anyway and followed Chichi out onto the floor. Goku scowled as his girlfriend and her friend disappeared into the mob of dancers. "Lord…I think that the word 'public' was made just so people cant have fun in front of crowds…"

"Goku, you do stupid stuff all the time…lets just play it cool tonight." Krillin said sipping some punch.

"Man…I do not."

"Remember the time we went to the mall…and bought a dog caller and a leash?"

"Yeah, and I put on the caller and you walked me around the mall while I barked at people."

"Then the security guards chased us out of the mall?"

"All I did was say hi to him! Lord…"

"Yeah long story short, we are on a first name basis with that security guard because your stupid senses tingle when we go to the mall."

"My what?"

"Stupid senses…its like…your desire to do something really retarded at the wrong time."

"They have a name for it now?"

"I just made that up dumb ass…"

"…Meanie…"

Krillin rolled his eyes and looked around at all the people. "Lord…its like looking at…."

"A pack of skittles?" Goku finished while eating a finger sandwich.

"Excuse me?"

"A pack of skittles. See that girl is wearing pink, she's wearing purple, there's green, yellow, orange, and red."

"I was going to say a box of jellybeans but that works too."

"Well I see what you're saying, I mean there is a lot of black."

"With the exception of you and your powdered blue tuxedo…"

"Hey, this thing owns…"

"Are you nuts? You look like you just rolled out of a good will store."

"Maybe I did."

"Goku…don't tell Chichi that's were you bought that…she'll have a fit."

"Will not!"

"Will to!"

"Not!"

"I am not going to argue with you on this…"

Goku stuck his tongue out at Krillin and continued to watch the dancers. "Look! Its Vegeta and Bulma!"

"Hm…Vegeta better fix all this because I spent like too damn much on this tux for me to sit around on my ass and watch these people dance."

"I wish I could dance…"

"No."

"Fine…but one day…I will dance…"

"Yeah and you'll be doing it on top of the space needle with your clothes off."

"…Will not."

"I see it coming man, you'll snap and break out of the crazy house they locked you in and you'll run around and be like 'I just broke out of Azkaban!' and it'll be on the news, and then you'll buy a wig and take a plane to Seattle. And be all like 'twitch' and then climb up the side of the building, strip down, and pretend to be King Kong."

"That wont happen."

"Wanna bet?"

"…No…but it wont happen because King Kong was in New York! And I wouldn't have _just_ broken out of Azkaban I'd be on the run! And I'll be all like 'Bitch! Back up off me!' because I'd be half ninja! And then I'd hide in bushes…and so forth, you know normal secret agent stuff."

"Bull shit, you'd be like 'word homies, I just broke out of Azkaban and I'm gonna go cut bushes at the mall!' Because you're a crazy bush cutter."

"So now I cut bushes?"

"Yep…you see you were a landscaper as your cover job for being a secret agent…and then you killed a man with your bush cutting skills and the government didn't believe you when you told them you were a secret agent and he was evil so they ruled that you were crazy and locked you up! But then…your two kids 'Thing1' and 'Thing2' came and busted you out so you could run a muck on the world while they rob banks."

"Oh…it all makes sense now."

"See, told you I was psychic…"

"Yep."

"I am so batman in this relation ship."

"No dude…Vegeta is batman…I'm robin and you are the butler."

"What? No way, I'm the Green Lantern."

"He was black! You are not black! If anything you're like Mole Man."

"Excuse me! No way home dog…I am not a Fantastic Four villain."

"Fine you're Bebop."

"That's more like it. I can kick some turtle ass."

"Yeah until the Turtles destroy Technodrome's Engines in the final episode of season 8 and you get stuck in dimension X…"

"….Fine…I just cant win." Krillin huffed.

"Nope, that's why you're Bebop…get your ass kicked twice and then you die."

"And how is it you're one of the 'coolest' kids in school?"

"…Welp…I'm just the shit."

"No homie you're just shit…"

"Hm…guess that works too." Goku said as he continued to watch Vegeta and Bulma, he raised an eye brow as she started dragging Vegeta over towards the table that Krillin and him were sitting at. "Yo…Krillin…what's the one thing that we cant do while at this party?"

"Dance?"

"No…the other one…"

"Leave the table?"

"The other, other one…"

"Talk to Bulma?"

"Yep… that's gonna be a problem…"

"Why?"

"She's making her way over here now…"

"…Craptastic…and we can't leave the table…" Krillin said while pulling his joker hat over his mask.

"No shit Sherlock…" Goku looked around and was extremely thankful that he wore a full-face mask and came as a penguin. "Chichi is going to flip…" he hissed as Bulma finally made it over to the table with a very edgy looking Vegeta who stood behind her scratching his neck and looking around nervously.

"Hey why aren't you two dancing?" she asked happily.

"Um…well…" Krillin said trying to not to act like him self.

"We can't dance." Goku said nodding.

"Why?" Bulma asked while sitting down next to them.

"We don't have legs."

Vegeta smacked Goku in the back of the head and glared at him. "Hey now we don't need to be smacking people…" Bulma said. "I'm Bulma."

"Oh…"

"And you are?"

"…Fred."

"Fred?"

"Yep…Fred…Fred Fredburger."

"Like the cartoon…?"

"Um…yep…"

"Weird…And you are?" she asked Krillin.

"I'm…Bebop." He answered as Goku and Vegeta gave him a weird look. "Uh…that's my nick name…?"

"Oh ok. This is my mystery date."

"Smooth…" Goku snickered causing Vegeta to smack him again.

"I think you should name him." Krillin said as Vegeta sat down next to Bulma.

"Oh! What a great idea!"

"I don't think it's such a great idea…" Vegeta said while stealing Goku's food.

"Oh come on be a sport…hm…lets see…I'll name you…"

"Cheeze-it!" Goku shouted.

"No…hm…Nero."

"Well its better than 'Cheeze-it' I guess…" Vegeta huffed.

"Well Nero was a famous roman emperor."

"Not bad…"

"Well he was like a playboy…Caligula's nephew…"

"I just cant get a break with you can I?"

She smiled at him. "Sure you can."

"Well I think we should leave Fred and--"

"Bebop." Krillin finished for him.

"Right…_Bebop_ alone."

"No…they look so lonely."

"We're not lonely…we have eat other." Goku said while holding Krillin's hand.

Vegeta looked at Goku funny and then looked over at a terrified looking Krillin and snickered. "Smooth…"

"What Fred means is…we're homies." Krillin said while prying his hand away from Goku.

"Yep…homies…and my girlfriend might kill me if she saw me talking to another girl."

"Oh, who's your girlfriend?"

"Yeah Fred who's your girlfriend?" Vegeta asked when he saw the panic in Goku's eyes.

"Well she doesn't like me to give out her name…" He answered as he looked around the room to make sure Chichi wasn't around.

"Come on I might know her."

"Well…its…um…Flippen…De'Flop."

"Flippen De'Flop?"

"Yep…"

"Are you kidding?"

"Nope…its French…"

"Odd…oh I love this song!" She said as Straw Dog by Something Corporate came on.

"Want to dance then?" Vegeta asked her as he spotted a very furious looking Chichi across the room.

"I'm a little tired right now babe…" she replied.

"Um…want to go out on in the garden and get some fresh air?"

"Can we sit?" She asked as Vegeta watched Chichi as she took two fingers and pointed to her eyes and then pointed at him.

"Anything you want lets just shuffle on out."

"Ok sounds good." She said as Vegeta got up and helped her out of her seat. "It was nice talking to you two."

"Righto…" Goku said while Krillin nodded as Bulma waved and began to walk to the back garden. Vegeta pointed across the room once Bulma's back was to him and Goku looked where he was pointing. Goku bit his lip and cringed as Chichi began to storm over to him. Vegeta laughed and then looped arms with Bulma and rushed her outside. "Man…I'm a gonna die tonight!" Goku whined.

Chichi elbowed people, knocked them over, stepped on their feet, and anything else she had to do to get over to her boyfriend and Krillin. "What did you two idiots say to them?" she yelled as 18 strolled up behind her.

"And by idiots she means retarded spoons." 18 said calmly.

"18! This is no time for jokes!"

"Relax Chi, I'm sure they didn't say anything."

"Fine…what did you say Goku?"

"Well…I said my name was Fred…and Krillin said he was Bebop…and we had no legs, couldn't dance, my girlfriend is weird…and Bulma didn't suspect a thing." Goku said

"Yeah right…" Chichi replied as she and 18 sat down, "So where did they go?"

"Out to the gardens."

"Ok…I've got guards out there too."

"Do you have them in the bathroom?" Goku asked.

"Yep…Why?"

"Just asking…I don't like to pee in front of other people…"

"You can use the stalls."

"No I can't."

"Why not?"

"People poop in those things!"

"Oh grow up Goku."

"Chichi! I am five feet and seven inches, 18 years old, and I can bench press like a million of you…I think I'm grown up enough."

"Yeah, and this is coming from the guy who collects happy meal toys…"

"Hey! Watch it! Those things are going to be worth something someday…."

"Yeah just like those Dr. Pepper Spiderman cans?"

"Well they would have been worth something if SOMEONE…hadn't drank them." He said looking over at Krillin.

"It was just sitting there! Give me a break!" Krillin whined.

Vegeta and Bulma sat down in silence on a stone bench outside of the ballroom in the garden. Bulma let out a sigh and put her head on his shoulder. "So what do you do for fun?" she asked him.

"Hm, I like music." He answered which caused her to pick up her head and look at him.

"That all?"

"Pretty much."

"That cant be all…I mean music is great, its practically the air I breathe…but words and harmonies aren't tangible…you need more."

"Well…surely you know that it's more than just words. It's the way you can connect to them or how you react when you here them."

"You are just Mr. Poetic aren't you?"

"Hardly."

She looked up at the night sky and then looked back over at the man in the masked who was also looking up at the sky. "Do you have a girlfriend?"

"I did." He answered blankly.

"So you don't now?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"I just want her." He answered solemnly.

"Oh…" she said sounding almost heartbroken, "What is she like?"

Vegeta leaned back and pursed his lips together as he thought about how to describe the girl sitting next to him with out her knowing that she was the girl who kept him awake at night. "Well…she's smart." He started.

"Smart?"

"Yeah, smart…she makes straight A's which makes me look bad at times but I don't mind. She's been hurt too many times and I just wanted to help but I hurt her anyway."

"What happened?" Bulma asked not noticing Chichi, 18, Goku, and Krillin standing off in the distance watching them.

"I'd rather not say…" he covered, "But she's also beautiful, she puts the stars in this night sky to shame. She's secretly in love with music and doesn't even know how bad she's fallen for it. She gets furious if you tell her that her car is over rated. She's not really funny…she kind of takes her self too seriously."

"Nothing wrong with that."

"I didn't say there was."

"I think that if you don't take your self seriously no one else will."

"That's how she feels."

"I mean, my friends really don't take them selves seriously and that's ok for them because well they aren't the roundest gumball in the machine if you know what I mean."

"Yeah my friends too."

"So…did you love her?"

"Its not a question of did…its more like do…and I do love her."

"I'm sorry she hurt you…"

"That's ok, she wants me." He said in a cocky tone.

"How do you know?"

"Come on love, who wouldn't want me?"

"I wouldn't." she stated mater-a-factly.

"You wouldn't?" Vegeta asked in a worried tone.

"Nope."

"May I ask why?"

"You seem like a ladies man, I mean we have a lot in common and all but…I don't want to fight girls off you."

"If there's one thing I'm not it's a sap…"

"Arent you supposed to say 'ladies man'?"

"Yes, but I'm not going to lie to you, I am. Girls just swoon over me! I'm constantly getting underwear thrown at me, love notes, stalkers, looks across the room, winks, I get it all."

"Ok now you're just being mean."

"I'm only joking, I'm not a ladies man. I'm too honest to be one."

"Honest?"

"Yep. I have a bad habit of telling girls things what they don't want to hear."

"Like what?"

"Like if they ask if they're fat."

"Oh my god you're one of them!" Bulma laughed.

"Them?"

"The kind of guy that is comes off as perfect but when your dog gets run over and you cry on his shoulder he says 'Well…it was one ugly dog…'."

"No, I'm more like, when we're ridding in a car and her favorite song comes on and she turns it up and sings along but she really cant sing and she's slowly bursting my ear drum, I'll tell her to can it or I'll slow down to 30 miles per hour and make her jump out."

"I think I know why she dumped you sweetie."

"Why?"

"You're insensitive."

"Nope, not to her."

"How do you know?"

"She was my princess, anything she wanted she got."

"I wish my current boyfriend was like that…"

"Oh?"

"Yeah…I'd kill if he would just stand out side my window with--"

"A boom box playing In Your Eyes?"

Bulma looked at him with a puzzled expression on her face. "Yeah…but how did you know?"

Vegeta looked at her and kissed her cheek, "This is to a girl…who got into my head with all those pretty things she did…"

"You are perfect aren't you?"

"Sometimes all it takes, is for someone to see the same movies you fall in love with, to make you love them…would you still not date me?"

"I think I would…"

"So will you?"

"I said I would…not will."

"Bulma…you have got to give me a chance."

"I don't know you…" she protested.

"You do…"

"What?"

"Bulma…its me…" Vegeta said.

Chichi and the gang stood on the other end of the park and watched as Vegeta began to take off his mask. "What! What is he doing? No! This is not how it goes! This is not what I planned!" she yelled as she picked up her dress and shot off running towards them waving one hand in the air.

"Oh shit!" 18 mumbled following Chichi to try to stop her from making a fool of her self.

Goku and Krillin stood in their place and watched the two girls dash across the garden. "Ok…and she thinks I'm going to make an ass out of my self tonight? Ha…I'm not the one to worry about…" Goku said.

Vegeta slowly lifted of his hat and Bulma stared at him confused but he was interrupted as Chichi came out of nowhere and tackled Vegeta to the ground. "What the hell?" Vegeta yelled as he pushed Chichi off of him.

"Yeah I could say the same thing to you!" she yelled back while standing up.

"What are you talking about?" he continued to yell.

"We planned this dip shit!" Chichi screamed as she pushed him.

"Planned this? Chichi what the hell are you talking about!" Bulma demanded as 18 came and stood next to her. "18? What are you doing here? Chichi what is going on?"

"Look what you went and did!" Chichi said to Vegeta who had stood up by now and was dusting himself off.

"Me?" He demanded.

"Yeah!"

"Chichi! Explain! Now!" Bulma yelled ripping her mask off.

"Bulma--" Vegeta started.

"No! You shut it! This is between me and Chichi."

"No! This is between all of us!" Chichi yelled pointing over to Goku and Krillin.

"The hell it is!" 18 yelled, "You planned this girl now don't drag us down with you."

"Alright!" Chichi yelled, "Alright! Bulma, I planned this."

"Yeah I figured that!" Bulma yelled.

"I had all the right intentions! And none of this would have happened if Vegeta hadn't come to me asking to get you back."

"The hell? You came to me bitch!" Vegeta yelled.

"Vegeta?" Bulma screamed.

Goku and Krillin walked up casually and cringed when each girl opened her mouth to yell. "God lord can't we all just keep it down?" Goku asked while plugging his ears.

"Vegeta!" Bulma repeated. "What the hell? You've been lying to me all night?"

"No! I didn't say who I was, I didn't lie at all!" Vegeta defended ripping his mask off as well.

"Oh right, you're Mr. Perfect, Mr. 'I cant do anything wrong', with your lying cheating self."

"Bulma I didn't lie and I didn't cheat! And I thought you were mad at Chichi!"

"What? Don't bring me back in to this!" Chichi yelled.

"That's right!" Bulma boomed.

"Damn it Vegeta!"

"How could you? You forced him to do all this and you manipulated me! How could you? I would have talked to Vegeta on my own time on my own terms I didn't need you to force it down on me like I was some child!"

"Drama, drama, drama…" Goku said to Krillin.

"And you two! You lied to me! You all lied to me!"

"Um…I didn't." 18 said.

"Yeah but you let Chichi plan this out and you let them lie!"

"Bulma we all just wanted to help."

"I didn't need your help." She said as she picked up her dress and left the garden in tears.

"Ugh! Vegeta if you had just left that--"

"Chi, shut it. Lying wasn't the way to go. Now if you'll excuse me I've got a relationship to save." He said as he went after Bulma.

"Ugh! Forget Rome! This is the greatest fall of all time!" Chichi yelled as she dropped down to the bench and hung her head in her hands.

Goku sighed and sat down next to her. "Its ok baby…" he said wrapping his arms around her.

"Yeah Chi…Vegeta will take care of it." 18 reassured.

"You sure…?" Chichi whimpered out.

"Yeah." 18 said as Chichi cried on Goku's shoulder. Goku and Krillin both looked at her funny and she shook her head and mouthed 'not really'. The group just sat in silence not knowing what to do or say and just hoping that everything worked out in the end.

--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--

Like it? No? Well it was written well!


	19. In Your Eyes

Oki you'll like this chapter! I swear!

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing :P

--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--

Bulma stormed into her home and run up the stairs as fast as she could in her heal and a dress. Mascara was streaming down her cheeks and her hair went from stylish to shockingly gruesome in a matter of minutes after the limo dropped her off at her house. She heard her mother call her but she just proceeded to her room and slammed the door making sure to lock it. She let out a heart-wrenching cry as she through her self down on the bed. Bulma sighed in frustration after about ten minutes of just screaming, she got up and changed out of her dress into a pair of shorts and a tank top. She glanced down at her dress crumbled up on the floor and kicked it with her foot until it was out of her site. Sighing again she headed to her stereo and put in Astronaut by Something Corporate and tried to block out the world. The phone rang but she ignored it after seeing it was Chichi, it rang again but this time it was Vegeta. She glared at the phone and then threw it across the room in hopes that it would stop. Getting up she went to her bathroom and washed her face to try to get the mascara off and bring down the redness. She looked up and glared at the girl who was glaring back at her in the mirror. "God you look hideous…" she sneered to her self, "You might have over acted tonight…Chichi…she was just trying to help…" Bulma rambled as she heard a faint tapping sound. "What the…" Bulma said to her self as she looked around her room to find where the noise was coming from. She checked her door but found no one there, shutting off her music she closed her eyes and listened. She heard the tapping and looked over at her window, she watched it and saw big bugs smacking into it. She began to walk closer to it and then stopped when she saw that they were rocks. Glaring at the window she went and sat on her bed, making sure not to give this person the time of day. "Jerks…cant leave a girl alone…" she hissed as she heard music shut on. "Damn stereo…wait…that's not my stereo…". Bulma got up and listened, as the music got louder.

"Love I get so lost, sometimes days pass and this emptiness fills my heart when I want to run away I drive off in my car but whichever way I go I come back to the place you are…" the music sang.

"What…"

"all my instincts, they return and the grand facade, so soon will burn without a noise, without my pride I reach out from the inside…"

"Is that…"

"In your eyes the light the heat in your eyes I am complete in your eyes…"

Bulma gasped and rushed over to her window throwing it open as fast as she could but the moment she stuck her head out the window she got hit with a pebble.

"Shit!" she heard someone yell as she fell back and put her hand over her nose where the pebble hit she also heard the person shut off the music. "Bulma! Are you ok?" she heard the voice yell.

She growled a little and stuck her head back out the window to see who it was. "Vegeta! What are you doing here?"

"Hold on!" he yelled as he rolled up the sleeves of the brown jacket that came down to his knees and screamed 80's fashion as much as the parachute pants he was wearing. She continued to watch him as he hit the play button on the ancient stereo and held it up above his head.

"I see the doorway to a thousand churches in your eyes the resolution of all the fruitless searches in your eyes I see the light and the heat in your eyes oh, I want to be that complete I want to touch the light the heat I see in your eyes"

Bulma gave him a soft smile "What are you doing here?" she asked him.

"Trying to win my girl back!" he yelled over the music.

"You look ridiculous!"

"I know! Is it working?"

"Maybe."

"You always said you wanted someone to hold a boom box up and play this song!" he yelled as she smiled.

"Well you're not as smooth as in the movie…"

"What? Come on baby!"

"Vegeta, sweetie, you're smooth like sand paper." She laughed as he dropped the boom box on his foot.

"Shit!" he yelled as he kicked the boom box with his other foot until it stopped playing.

"Are you ok?"

Vegeta stopped and looked up at her. "You care?"

"I always have…"

"Even when you dumped my ass?"

"Vegeta I never stopped loving you."

"Want to come down here…I feel kind of stupid in this outfit with a bloody toe…"

She smiled at him, "Well…maybe you should come up here, so we can talk…you know instead of yelling back and forth…the neighbors probably don't appreciate the yelling."

"And do more than talk?"

"No…just talk." She said as she closed her window.

Vegeta shrugged and headed inside to her room, once he got there she opened the door and let him in. "Bulma…"

"Before you say another word just tell me why."

"Why what?"

"Why you hugged her, and why you lied to me."

"She tricked me…and I missed the sound of your voice."

"You really are too sweet." She said as she went and sat on the couch.

Vegeta took of the long jacket and threw it onto her bed and sat next to her. "So…"

"Did you really miss the sound of my voice?"

"Yeah…I missed the way it got really shrill and annoying when you got excited….and the way it got deep when you would burp uncontrollably when you ate Coke and fried chicken."

"Lord."

"Hold on, I'm not done! There is also the way you get that little ping in your voice when you getting really pissed off…its kind of like when a car wont start all the way and you hear 'vrumumumumum' that sound…but in a voice kind of a way. Then there is the way—"

"Ok Vegeta enough…I'm sick of hearing how I annoy you…" Bulma said as she got up off the couch and sat on her bed so she could glare at him.

"You didn't let me finish angel…I was going to say I missed the way it got smooth with a slight softness when you spoke to me when we were alone."

Bulma's glare softened but continued to give him a slightly angered look. "You said you weren't going to hurt me though, Vegeta and you did."

"No Bulma…you hurt your self, I didn't do anything but you thought I did so you convinced your self that I did and so you got hurt."

"That doesn't make any sense!"

"Yes it does, you just are too stubborn to understand what I'm trying to say."

"Oh so now I'm too stubborn?"

"Exactly!"

"Yeah right, and what is it you're trying to say?"

"Like you'd listen to me anyway!"

"I would too!"

"Would not"

"Would so!"

"Fine! I love you!"

"I love you too but you don't see me going around and yelling at people!" Bulma yelled as Vegeta got off the couch and positioned him self so he was standing in front of her.

"You love me and yet you insist on treating me like an animal…" he said in almost a growl.

She glowered at him; her intense sapphire eyes glaring daggers into his fierce onyx eyes. Bulma gave a slight snarl and looked away from the intensity of his eyes. Vegeta continued to bore into her soul with as much strength that he could muster up while under the circumstances. Bulma tried her best to ignore him but then let out a sigh while closing her eyes showing that she surrendered to him. "Some day you will find me…caught beneath the land slid…in a champagne supernova."

"You always did have a soft spot for Oasis…" Vegeta said as she moved over a bit signaling for him to sit next to her.

"I guess so."

"Bulma come on haven't you been mad long enough?"

"You just keep digging your self a hole!" she said while resuming her glare.

"What in the world are you talking about?"

"You just dug a hole like a month ago and then you refused to throw away the shovel so you could continue to try to dig to china!"

"I really don't follow…"

"Do you just want to make me mad?"

"No…"

"Then shut up and put your arm around my shoulder so I can cry and then let you apologize to me!"

"Bul—"

"I said hold me!" she yelled as he wrapped his arms around her. Bulma let out a slight whimper then went into a full-blown sob as he pulled her closer.

"Bulma I'm so sorry…"

"Why in the world would she be talking to you…" Bulma mumbled into Vegeta's shoulder as he stroked her hair.

"I don't know sweet heart…" he answered truthfully as she slowly fell asleep on his shoulder. Vegeta looked down at the blue haired girl at his side and smiled to him self, she finally took him back and now he could be happy again.

--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--

Bleh I hope you liked it o.o


	20. Bringing Sexy Back

Its short…don't hate me! I'm writing the next chapter! Not sure how long this thing is gonna be or how long its gonna take but I've got ideas and I want to make them work so hang in there people!

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing! But I love you all for reading this and not yelling at me :P

--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--

Vegeta slowly opened his eyes to find Goku, Chichi, 18, and Krillin sitting next to the bed, on the bed, on the floor, and on a bookcase watching him and Bulma. He closed one eye and tried to ignore them only to find that Chichi had come closer and was now smiling ear to ear at him. Vegeta grumbled and then opened both eyes to glare at the raven-haired girl. "What the hell do you want?" he snapped.

"Who me? Nothing…just looking at the cutest thing I've ever seen!" Chichi squealed causing Bulma to shift in her sleep.

"Geta?" Bulma mumbled as he sat up and got off the bed.

"We have company." He replied flatly.

"Comp—Chichi? 18? Goku? Krillin? What in the world! How did you get in here?" She questioned.

"I have a key!" Chichi chimed happily.

"How…"

"Your mom gave it to me incase I needed to get in, its for emergencies."

"And this was an emergency?"

"Yes!"

"Ugh…" Bulma climbed out of the bed and headed into her bathroom as Vegeta leaned against the doorframe. "Would you get them out of here please?"

"Sure." He answered while she kissed his cheek. "Ok Kakarot get your woman out of here."

"Hey! I have a name Vegeta!" Chichi screeched.

"Its ok, come on Chi…lets get on our of here…" Goku said as he got up off the floor and began to dragged Chichi out of the room while she rambled off more things at Vegeta.

"Ok Krillin I think that its time for us to shuffle on out." 18 said as Krillin jumped off the bookcase.

"Ok Vegeta we'll see you down stairs…" Krillin said as 18 left the room. Slowly he closed the door behind him and headed into the kitchen where he found Chichi sitting on the counter glaring at Goku who was getting food out of the refrigerator. "What are we going to be eating this morning?" Krillin asked.

18 looked over at him from where she was by the stereo. "What ever you can find…Bulma's parents are out at some flea market or something-ruther…"

"Hm… pop corn it is…"

"Yeah pop corn!" Goku cheered as 18 turned the stereo on. Everyone looked over at 18 as Sexy Back by Justin Timberlake came on. "Wow…18…that's—"

"Oh my god I love this song!" Chichi squealed excitedly while jumping off the counter top, she then rushed over to the stereo and turned it up. "Dirty babe You see these shackles Baby I'm your slave…" She sang along.

"Holy shit…" Came Vegeta's annoyed voice from the stairs.

Chichi turned to glare at him and Bulma who was snickering behind him. "What was that?"

"Sorry were you too busy 'bringing sexy back' to hear me?" he asked sarcastically

"Ugh! You're impossible! Goku beat him up!"

Goku looked up from his food at the sound of his name and raised his eyebrows. "Uh…Chichi I don't think that that's a good idea…".

"What? You wont fight for me? Be a man!"

"No…its not that its just—"

"Come on Goku!"

"Yeah come on Kakarot." Vegeta said in a mocking voice as Chichi tried to push Goku out of his chair.

"Chi…I can't!"

"What do you mean you cant?" She demanded.

"I need to finish my food…"

"Ugh! Men! One minute they'll do anything for you and the next they're all like 'bitch I don't think so' all up on your ass."

"Come on Chichi don't be like that!" Goku whined as Chichi sulked around the room.

"Ugh those two are like a firefly. On and off on and off." Krillin said as he stuck some pop corn in the microwave.

"Don't you mean a light switch?" 18 asked while flipping through the radio channels.

"No…I mean firefly…"

"Man I hit a firefly with my car once!" Goku all but shouted with his mouth full of food.

"Goku now is not the time." Chichi said. Bulma looked over at Goku who was giving Chichi a weird look and snickered to her self.

"Why not?"

"No one wants to hear that story."

"I do." Krillin said.

"Fine."

"Ok…so I was driving a long and this firefly came out of no where and I smacked into it! Like head on! I was like 'Oh my god!' and it was like 'bes dead' but it was still glowing! So I turned on my windsheld wipers to you know get it off and it got stuck in them! And there was this big glowing streak on my windshield! It was terrible! I mean, why not just write firefly killer on my forehead and call it a night!" Goku exclaimed.

Chichi furrowed her eyebrows and sucked on her teeth while trying to come up with a response to that story. "So…this was life changing for you I guess…"

"You're damn right it was! I mean I could be putt putting along one day, you know minding my own business and then a car can come out of no where and smack into me and they'd try to turn on their windshield wipers to try to get me off and I'd get stuck! Man…the drama…"

"Goku homie," Krillin started, "I think if a car hit you they wouldn't try to get you off with their windshield wipers…"

"Ugh! Not the point!"

"Kakarot why do you even talk?" Vegeta asked as he took some of Krillin's pop corn.

"Because! If I don't then there'd be too much going on in my head! It'd be like a train station, ideas coming and going…coming and going…and then they'd crash!"

"Right." Chichi replied. "So Bulma…got any plans for the day?"

"Well I was going to hang out with Vegeta for a bit—"

"Ok shopping it is!"

"Chichi!"

"Its ok B, I have to go into work anyway and do some stuff." Vegeta said while kissing her cheek.

"Ew they're kissing!" 18 joked.

"Ugh." Bulma huffed while crossing her arms. "I guess I'll go shopping with you Chi."

"Yay!" Chichi squeeled. "But we have to stop in at my house to get some clothes because I look raggedy or maybe I'll just barrow your stuff…hmmm…" Chichi rambled while going out to her car. 18 shrugged then fallowed the raven-haired girl outside.

Goku watched the girls leaven then looked over at Bulma. "What?" she asked slightly annoyed.

"Arnt you going to go with them?" he asked while tilting his head to the side.

"No?"

"Why not? I thought girls always went places in herds…"

"Herds?"

"Yeah…herds."

"Like cows?"

"Um…yes?"

"Are you calling her fat Goku?" Krillin asked jokingly.

"No—"

"You freak!" Bulma shrieked.

"I didn't!"

"And does that mean Chichi's fat too?" Krillin questioned while Chichi and 18 came back in.

"Wait a moment! What did you say about me Goku?" Chichi demanded.

"I didn't say anything!"

"The hell you did!" Bulma yelled.

"Ugh! Krillin!" sighed Goku. "Not fair!"

Vegeta smirked and stood up. "Ok I'm heading into the store, if you need me B just call ok?"

"Ok Veggie" she replied while he kissed her head.

"Aww they're so cute!" 18 said .

Vegeta rolled his eyes and headed to the door. "Call me when you're done shopping Bulma." He said.

"Oki." She replied as he shut the door behind him. She looked over at Chichi and shrugged. "We going shopping or what?"

Chichi jumped out of her seat and squeeled happily. The girls got up and dragged the unwilling Goku and Krillin with them for the next longest hours of their lives.

--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--  
Word lets get down to business, we've hit chapter 20 can I get a woot woot? No? That's ok. Hope you liked it! Now this is Emily over and out .


	21. Lets Go To The Music Store

What up ya'll? Its me! I know, I know, you're all like "oh my god! You're not dead!" but look at it this way at least I didn't wait like a year to update! I've had people do that! Update like once a month then once a year. Psh I wont do that to you. But my world is a little more complex at the moment so it'll be a while until I update my stories. Yes I said stories! I have another story out now! Go see! After you read this of course :3.

**Disclaimer!: **I own nothing! runs around

--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--

Aidan sat behind the register listening as people walked in and out of Ouji Records. 'Ding-Ding…Ding-Ding…Ding-Ding…' was all he had been hearing for the past thirty minutes and he thought he was going to lose his mind. Leaning his head back he closed his eyes and started to spin around on his chair until someone put their hand on his head and pushed him off.

"Move rat!" He heard a gruff voice yell as he smashed into the ground.

"Hey now!" Aidan started, "What's the big idea?"

"Thought I'd come in to see how things were going."

"Huh? Vegeta?"

"Who else?" Came Vegeta's response. Aidan scratched his head while still sitting on the floor and gave Vegeta a blank stare. "What is it now?" He asked while rolling his eyes and sitting down in the chair that Aidan had been sitting in.

"Nothing…just haven't seen you in a while…"

"Please don't tell me you missed me."

"Wasn't planning on it but just seems weird."

"That I'm here?"

"Yeah."

"Whatever…so has it been a slow day?"

"Are you kidding me its been a slow month."

"Its because I haven't been here."

"Right…"

"So I didn't see your car in the parking lot, something happen?"

"Um…sort of…"

"Do I want to know?"

"Not really…"

"Uh huh."

"But I was pulling out of the parking lot for lunch and this school bus came out of no where and I was changing the radio station when it almost hit me so when I looked into my rear view mirror I got a little sketch and smashed into a light poll."

"And they let you get your license?" Vegeta asked with a look of disbelief on his face.

"Not the first time." Aidan answered while scratching the back of his head.

"What?"

"It was an honest mistake! That bus came out of no where!"

"How could you miss a school bus? They're big and yellow!"

"Ugh! Honest mistake!"

"Excuse me. Are you open?" came a female voice from the other side of the counter.  
Vegeta glared at Aidan one last time then looked at the girl. "What is it?" he grunted.

"Um, I was just ready to check out." She answered while putting the CD's on the counter.

Vegeta looked at her and then down at the CD's, rolling his eyes he picked up the items and began to look at them. '_Keith Urban…Paul Simon…Usher…and U2.' _"Not with these CD's you aren't. Take these back and go get real music." He said leaning back into the chair.

Aidan looked at the blonde girl who looked like she was about to cry and then rolled Vegeta out of the way. "I'll ring you up Miss! I love Keith Urban." Aidan said happily.

"Really?" She asked while getting her credit card out.

"Yeah really?" Vegeta questioned as well.

Aidan glared at Vegeta and pushed him further away with his foot. "Yeah, I thought his song 'I'll Think Of Me' was so moving."

"You mean 'You'll Think Of Me'?"

"That's what I said. I love country."

"He's Australian and sings country. I know I'm not the only one who sees something wrong with this!" Vegeta huffed from the corner.

"Ignore him…I'm Aidan."

"I can tell by your name tag." The girl giggled. "I'm Sarah."

Vegeta rolled his eyes and got out of the chair to pace the room. He walked up and down the isles looking at his shoes until he bumped into someone. "Watch where you're going." He hissed as he tried to push past them.

"Nice to see you too." Came a very familiar voice.

Vegeta looked over and saw 18's brother 17. "What the hell? I thought you were at boarding school."

"Yeah well had a little issue with the whole 'uniform' thing." 17 said as he sat on a rack of CD's knocking some over onto the floor.

Vegeta grumbled at the fallen CD's but decided to ignore them for the time. "So what…your shorts were too short for regulations." Vegeta asked while leaning back against a row of CD's and crossing his arms.

"Nah wasn't _my_ uniform I had a problem with, it was those girls. Mhm, if you're going to put a girl in a little plaid skirt the least you can do is keep the boys in different rooms."

"So what 17 you couldn't keep it to your self?"

"Yeah, basically."

"So you liked boarding school I'm guessing?"

"Wasn't much different from public school…or private school…but it was different from that military school I had to go to for a year. Man now that sucked."

"So you going to be going to Orange High?"

"Yeah, thought I'd try my luck with these girls."

"Uh…huh…" Vegeta said as 17 checked out a girl that walked by.

"So you got your self a girl? I noticed you didn't look at that one that just walked by."

"Yeah I've got a girlfriend, if that's what you're asking."

"Really? Is it that Trina girl?"

"Nope…we broke up a while ago."

"So who are you going out with?"

"Bulma."

"No, seriously who are you going out with?" 17 asked while checking out yet another girl.

"Bulma."

"Really?"

"Yes!"

"Huh, didn't see that one coming."

"Neither did I." Vegeta mumbled under his breath.

"Wasn't she going out with that Yamcha fellow."

"Was."

"She's not really your type you know."

"I know, I hear that a lot."

"So, does this mean that Trina is single? That girl was hot."

"Yeah she's free but I wouldn't advise it."

"Come on man, its just going to be a hit and run, one night stand, in and out. You know."

"No."

"Ugh, man you have changed."

"And you haven't."

"I try not to."

"Hm."

"So 18 didn't say anything about me being back in town?"

"Nope."

"Yeah well she's just worried I'll be more popular than her but who can blame her?" 17 questioned while winking at some nameless girl walking past. "Hm look at the legs on that one."

"17 I've got stuff to do so I'll talk to you later." Vegeta said as he got annoyed with 17's behavior.

"Yeah you bet you will." 17 said while Vegeta headed back to the front desk now that the girl Aidan was flirting with was gone. "So want to go to this party tonight?" 17 called after him.

Vegeta stood there and looked over his shoulder at his old friend. "17, I'd rather stick needles in my eyes."

"Oh come on man, you're just building up the drama. Look the whole cheerleading squad is going to be there!" 17 whined while following after Vegeta.

"So?"

"So? What do you mean so? Ugh, I'll just ask Goku to come. I'll bet he'll come."

"Kakarot has a girl friend, and there's no way he'll go."

"Ugh this whole town has lost it!" 17 grumbled as he threw up his arms in frustration. "Vegeta, come on man! Are you really going to let this girl ruin your senior year of high school? Are you going to let her stop you from going to one of the single greatest parties of your entire life? Because if you are, then the guy, no the man, that I once looked at as my idol will just be a chump, a has been, a washed up looser who is standing on the sideline watching the real players take the field—"

"Oh my god! Will you just shut up?" Vegeta interrupted, as he got extremely more annoyed than he had been before.

"Will you come to the party?"

"No."

"Do I need to start my speech again?"

"No…"

"Then you're coming?"

"Will you shut up if I say yes?" He asked while opening a door that had 'Employees only' written across it in red Sharpie.

"Hellz yeah."

"Then I'll come!" Vegeta said as he gave in and slammed the door in 17's face. He could hear 17 talking to him through the door but just locked it and ignored him. Grumbling he sat down at his desk and began to look through the paper work. "There's no way in hell I'm going to that party." He mumbled to him self. "Real player…" he continued to mumbled, "Just because I don't want to go to some stupid party doesn't mean I'm not a 'Real Player'." Vegeta hissed while checking the sales statistics of the new CD's that he put on the shelf last month. "Hm…maybe an hour at the party wouldn't hurt anyone…maybe Bulma will want to come." He said to him self while picking up the phone and dialing Bulma's home phone. He waited as it wrung and then bit his lip as she answered.

"Hello?" Came Bulma's voice through the phone

"Hey B, its Vegeta."

"Hey Veggie! I was just about to call you."

"Yeah well—"

"We got an invite to go to a party."

"Really? Cool I was just about to call you about it."

"Yeah so what game do you want to bring?"

"What? Game?"

"It's a board game party over at 18's house!"

"Huh?"

"Isn't that what you were going to call me about?"

"Um, not exactly."

"Oh well what were you talking about?"

Vegeta could hear the bite behind her words and could just picture her rolling her eyes at him from the other end of the phone. "Um, nothing. I think I'm going to do my own thing tonight B."

"Oh ok, that's cool."

"Is it really?"

"Yeah, I mean I don't own you or anything. You're not a dog."

"You sure?"

"Yeah Vegeta. Go on I'll go to the board game party."

"Hm…ok then. Well I love you B."

"Love you too Veg-head. Bye."

"Bye." Vegeta said into the phone as she hung up. He looked at the receiver then put it back in its cradle. "This party better be worth it." He mumbled to him self as he opened the door and walked to the front desk where 17 was standing and talking to Aidan.

17 looked up from talking to Aidan and then smirked when he saw Vegeta as he stormed over to him. "What up Vegeta?"

"When's this party?" Vegeta asked in a gruff voice.

"Tonight." Came 17's simple answer.

"I know that you idiot! What time?"

"8."

"Where?"

"Don't worry about that. I'll drive."

"No I'll drive. If I know anything about your friends its that there will be beer at this party and since I don't drink any more I'd rather drive so we don't die."

"You don't drink? What the hell man?"

"I don't drink."

"Hey guys!" Aidan said trying to get 17 and Vegeta's attention.

"What's up with that man?" 17 questioned Vegeta.

"Guys!" Aidan said again.

"Bulma doesn't like it." Vegeta replied.

"Guys!" Aidan yelled once again.

"Bulma doesn't like it? You are so whipped!" 17 laughed.

"Guys!" Aidan screamed at the top of his lungs while climbing on the counter.

"What?!" !7 and Vegeta screamed while looking up at Aidan as he stood on the counter.

"I can drive!" Aidan said happily.

"No." Vegeta huffed.

"Hellz yeah!" 17 cheered.

"Not going to happen." Vegeta growled at 17.

"Why not Vegeta? You can get as smashed as you want and not have to drive home! Its perfect!"

"I don't drink! I'm driving!"

"Vegeta just take a night off. Relax get laid!"

"I get laid!"

"Really? Because I'm not seeing it with all this stress you've got going on!"

"What stress?!"

"Um all the stress you've got coming out of that vain in your forehead." Aidan piped in but quickly crawled under the desk after getting a look from Vegeta.

Vegeta glared at the desk that Aidan had crawled underneath and let out a frustrated sigh. "Even if Aidan drives I still wont drink."

"What ever man there'll be enough weed there that no matter what you do you're still going to not be able to drive."

"17 really have better things to do than go to some whore's house and get slammed." Vegeta grunted while pulling his keys out of his pocket.

"Where are you going?" 17 questioned.

"Home."

"What? I thought we were going to this party man!"

Vegeta rolled his eyes and then glared at 17. "Can I drive?"

"Sure, whatever you want man!"

Aidan looked out from under the desk at the two battling raven-haired males. "Can I still come?"

"You going to drink?" Vegeta asked Aidan.

"Um, no?"

"Good answer. And yes you can come."

"Awesome…"

17 smirked to him self as Vegeta ignored some girl who was winking at him. "So what do you ladies want to do before the party?" he asked.

"I'd like to buy a new outfit." Aidan answered.

Vegeta gave his employee a strange look and snorted. "Just get something from my house."

"But it wont be mine."

"Too bad."

"Ugh!"

"You're worse than my girlfriend." Vegeta grunted as he flipped the sign on the door that said 'open' to 'closed'. Aidan fallowed his lead and took the cash draw to the back room

to count it down. Vegeta waited until the office door was closed and was sure that Aidan couldn't hear him. "So who all is going to be at this party?" Vegeta asked while shutting off the lights.

"Everyone who you use to consider cool, well, that is until you started hanging out with those ass wipes."

"I hung out with them before too!"

"Not like this. This is just weird."

"Whatever."

"So, I heard there's going to be a cute red head with brown eyes there."

"17 I'm not going if that bitch is there."

"Just messing with you man! Can't you take a joke?" 17 asked as Aidan came out of the back room and locked it.

"Ok ready!" He called while making his way up to the front of the store.

Vegeta looked over out the window and then looked back at his friend and his other 'friend'. If something bad happened tonight then Bulma would have his ass on a silver platter and he would be single for the rest of his natural life. Letting out yet another frustrated sigh he opened the door and unlocked it so Aidan could get in. Giving one last warning glare towards 17 he climbed into the car and sped of to his house.

--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--

Like it? Hope so! Next chapter will be a shock I promise XD. I know you're like "Vegeta's going to cheat on her!" but that is where you're wrong. You'll never see it coming! And no, no one is going to get shot! That's not my style…oki over and out!


End file.
